Spartan Fox-315 Bryan Lost OC
by Ghost recon- Bryan Uzimaki
Summary: With the war getting started and stalemates occurring all over new weapons are being put to the test through baptism by fire and things are only gonna get harder. On hiatus on account of school will continue.
1. Chapter 1 sorry about that wording fixed

All right peeps I've decided to start a new naruto\halo crossover this time with less grammar errors and a very different kind of story. This story is Rated M for language violence blood/gore and (maybe) sexual themes

Chapter 0 prologue

Above Earth UNSC Military Calendar 13th March 2612

ZZT* Fox-315 You there? ZZT* Yea this new broadsword design is silky smooth can't wait to see what it can do! Zzt* Don't go trigger happy yet we need you to use the new slip space engine on it put in the coordinates to the proving ground near Saturn's rings Zzt. you always ruin my fun Bryan pouted. Zzt* You're a grown ass man and still have a confusing personality you know, that right?! Zzt* Well if you had been through what I had you would be like me too. Coordinates locked in. Slip space portal open. A continuous beeping sound ensues. Warning Slip Space Unstable* Shit! Zzt* Br- we- -gnal zzt Bail n- zzt Beep-Signal lost- AHH!

Fox-315 Bryan K, Uzimaki signal lost*

"What happened We managed to track him through the slip space hole it seems he got sent to a different dimension-Entire room face palms- Not Again! Sir has this happened before ugh… Ensign you may be new to the navy but son you get to know bryan pretty quickly. Should we send a search party sir? No, with our luck will get stuck with him if unprepared get that old infinity class battle cruiser out of inventory looks like its gonna need to be used again. Sir? Yea, the second of the infinity classes AKA Johnson named after the war hero. Ok sir but were gonna need crews to fill that ship according to inventory it needs an overhaul and several improvements to be space worthy again. How long Ensign Torrez… now! Im doing the math give me a second. About 3 months to get everything in order including armories weapon vehicle factories and everything else online as well as the required overhauls and improvements. Ensign put that ship as a priority one! Sir what is so important about Bryan anyway? Sorry Ensign that's classified even I don't know why the High Ranks give a fuck about him but if the stories I hear are true then he could seriously jeopardize us. How? The technology he carriers on his right hip is one example figure out the rest… OH. Shit!

Im back and trying a new idea Im no longer working on my old story sorry.


	2. Quick announcement

Before i continue please vote on my profile page who you to be THE bad guy because I dont want to start and make the story kind of awkward.

Also here is an small part of the story unofficial continue

Bryan exited slipspace above a random's planets atmosphere he was below the burn point but above the oxygen kill zone. Bryan's broad sword fighter had lost 99.3 percent of its fuel. With my luck i should have none guess the fates are feeling sorry for me. Beep|Beep|Beep|Eject no fuel|Eject no fue| Oh For the Love of the log! wait why did i just have the sudden urge to worship the log it saved my ass plenty during the wars but... oh shit! BAM WHHHHHYYYYYYY!  
was all Bryan Managed to get out as his broadsword exploded and his armor hardened making him immoble and indestrctible. OH FOR THE LOVE OF LOG-BOOM!

-Blacked out-


	3. Chapter 2 Living arrangement and punches

Edit 11/17/18

 _Thought_

Chapter 2 Politics and Kunai What a wonderful world

(system diagnostics running)

Mjolnir Armor- Helmet- status verifying… Status: Damaged… Retracting

Helioskrill Armor- Body- status verifying… Status: Damaged… Retracting

(system diagnostics complete)

With a medic and… people standing/one healing the injured person

"Soo anyone gonna try and explain why there is crater and naruto is "NOT" the cause of it?" asked a tired Uchiha.

"Fuck that Sasuke explain how the hell that thing fell from the sky and missed me by about 80 feet and made a crater that big! Hey! If two are your done bickering like an old married couple whatever he was wearing just retracting into his left hip," Replied a pink haired kunoichi.

"How do you know that asked sasuke? Is it human because if not I'm staying around here if it isn't things that land near me tend to kill me. Oh, what are you afraid of dobe. I don't know teme maybe someone sent another monster to kill me! Well it isn't a monster its human so you can relax naruto."

The kunoichi checked to see if the man was still alive. Once she found a pulse she moved to see if there were any injuries and she found none. While in the background two idiot shinobi were still arguing.

Hey at least it wasn't Hinata this time she chased you around the village with rope and a whip speaking of which…" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth before speaking in whisper.

"Drop it she might be listening naruto hissed. Ohh Naruto kun where are you? Fuck both men said in unison! Dobe? Teme? Run!" They both answered before they could however a half-naked man followed by sakura came out of the crater.

"Sup! Hey Blond, Duck head how you doing? You look like you two saw a ghost anything wrong? You just sealed our death warrant! Oh, the blueish haired chick behind you honestly, she does not look intimidating let alone anything that could kill" SHUNK…

The three-ninja looked towards said blueish haired ninja instead of finding anger they saw horror.

"H-He is still a-alive" Hinata shivered. "Ugh the hell was that for?!" the kunai was still between his eyes.

"Uh… Oh right Names First Inheritor Bryan K, Uzimaki," holding out his hand to naruto. They did not move or breath

"What got something on my face uhhhh yes," all of them said naruto paled sasuke looked red with rage hinata fainted and sakura well she put on a pair of rubber gloves.

While bryan pulled said kunai from between his eyes.

"Ugh dying is a bitch but guess I'm getting used to it." Bryan pulled the kunai out of his skull and dropped the kunai on the ground with a clunk. "You. Have. Three. Seconds. To. Explain." Three ninja took turns saying a different word.

"Explain what? You guys look like you haven't. **WHAK**! AHHH!" Sadly for poor bryan he got punched by sakura who was now flying towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Hokage

"Ahh it's been a nice day no problems and almost no paperwork last time my luck was this good…. Oh, Hell No Shizune!" Footsteps*

"Yes, Tsunadeee…What's that Asked Shizune... AHH!" **Crash**. The man impacted through the window then was stopped when he hit the wall.

"Shizune! Yes, Tsunade the hell did he come from!" Tsunade looked more confused then furious but at this time no really knows.

"Ugh call village repairs I'm gonna need a new window anyway and some booze." Tsunade put her hands on her head and started reaching for a bottle she had under her desk that shizune allowed her to keep.

"Ugh oww the heck did I say or do I mean seriously what made me fly a… good uhhhh. Shit. Me and my shitty luck I would have to end up in a room with a women ready to kill me" Bryan muttered. Sadly, for said person he did not realize he was right next to the door which hit him square in face as he was getting up.

"Hokage-Sama! STAND DOWN!" Tsunade was already reading herself for a massive headache that No doubt the Four ninja who burst into her office would cause… and worse she couldn't drink with them around. "What?! UGH" was the reply that came from behind the door. Shizune opened the door back for the man now dressed in a forest green helmet with matching mask similar to Kakashi's with green shin and chest plating and black combat boots. "Damn that hurt" the man said before falling forward onto the floor. "Shizune help the man you four explain!"

* * *

(Sponge bob narrators voice) Many explanations later that the writer was too lazy to type

"Bullshit!"

"No kidding grandma! Hinata hit him square between the eyes with a kunai did not even faze him. He did say something about dying hurts" Sasuke said adding in his two cents.

"Ugh the amount of paper work that is coming is giving me a massive headache."

"I feel dizzy!" whined a childish man.

"This man is he a solider or a child? How should I know he wasn't like this when we met him?" Said man shook his head "ugh I really need to sort out my other personality." Everyone in the hokage's office face faulted to this.

"Please don't tell me you have a demon inside you too!?" pleaded naruto. "The fuck would I have a…. hmm oh right! A Demon in me?"

silence

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy." The room gave many looks at the man the most common confusion.

"Your very direct aren't you inquired the hokage. Have to be. Being back stabbed by civilian leaders tends for me to take that approach often." Stated a bryan while he dusted off some of the wall that was on him.

"What exactly are you implying. Umm Civilians should not have any business nor affairs with the military trust me I had plenty of close friends and people I would call family die in front of me because they were Pussy's!" Said the solider without a care in the world.

"Why don't you?" Tsunade started before bryan stopped her.

"Look it's been a long day for me already and that orbital impact has made me a bit tired so see ya." Before said man can get out the door three Anbu appeared in front of him.

"Look mates let me through or I will kick the dudes in the balls and dislocate some arms said the man his tone darkening."

"Before I let you go I need a name and where you plan on staying I can't just have someone like you roaming around my village." Tsunade said standing.

"Ehh I was thinking of staying in an alleyway somewhere. As for my name, maybe the four here can tell you as it seemed to incite rage for god knows what reason." Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Not good enough you're staying with naruto for the time being." The hokage seemed pretty steamed at the moment so bryan didn't complain.

"fine." Bryan agreed.

"Take off your mask too, naruto take him to your apartment hinata you will have to stay away from naruto's apartment until we sort him out oh and hinata sasuke sakura stay here I need to talk to you." Tsunade left no room for argument as everyone did what was told while the Anbu slid back into the shadows.

"Hey, before I go maybe you might be able to make sense of this if you are who I think you are?!" bryan tossed her an old scroll "It's my genealogy or piece of it."

Bryans stomach started to grumble followed by narutos.

"I'm hungry muttered the man I know a place to eat!" Naruto replied all things forgiven between them.

"Hmm…" Several minutes later Slam* "What the! - UGH! I have enough of time keeping naruto on a leash I don't need another one of him. Say wha? Ugh read this." Tsunade passed the scroll to sakura who passed it on. Hinata was having a nose bleed while sasuke and sakura were a bit dumbstruck. "I'll have to call a meeting with the council your dismissed shizune go set it up" (I'm going to hit the booze early tonight).

* * *

Several Hours later

Bryan and Naruto ate at Ichiraku's ramen praising the food calling it food of the gods…. Well at least naruto did bryan just praised it. The two were already resting naruto on the couch and bryan with his back against the wall in naruto's apartment until the knock came.

"I got it Naruto! Oh, hi what do you want? Were here to escort you and naruto to the village council chambers." Bryan looked confused as to why masked men were escorting them both.

"Why? What do you mean why?! You are staying in our village! You know what never mind grab naruto and follow us." Bryan shrugged his shoulders and yelled into the building. "Naruto come on we got a village council to meet. Be there in a minute!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Evil… eh hum I mean the village council chamber

"Tsunade is on her way one of the aids said as well as Naruto and Bryan. Ok we all know what we want he can make a new breed of shinobi that can't die. What if he does not want too" asked one of the more concerned council members.

"He will have to abide by our rules since he is living in our village what about naruto we need to get him into the CRA too. That might be easier said than done" replied one of the council members. "They are here" reported one of the aids. "Let them in."

"Thank you for coming honorable elders I su- Lady Hokage why are the other clan heads attending this meeting I was under the impression that this was a civilian matter?" The Civilian council did not expect the clan heads or naruto to show up.

"Why the Fucking hell would this be a civilian matter replied Bryan. Well I umm…" _What I thought_.

"Let me explain I would only agree to a meeting if I was there personally and have military heads here tsunade knows why because I gave her my personnel profile Speaking of which did you make copies to distribute Tsunade?" Bryan looked towards tsunade before pulling out an electronic device and started playing on it.

"Yes… Take the time to read it until your done im gonna be resting in that corner over there playing this." As soon as he did though he put the device away and started sleeping ZZT.

"How dare he?!" One of the council member fumed… "Esteemed elder read his file Shikaku said looking at his own file. Wait a Nara is reading… A file Hiashi said stunned. Shh it's interesting." Everyone Sweat dropped to this. "Well I thought I saw everything but for something to actually attract a Nara's attention." Chouza trailed off.

* * *

Several minutes later

"The hell Naruto said his hands shaking with rage no one knew."

"This is interesting Tsume." The wolf lady said while licking her lips.

"Troublesome." Was all that came from the nara.

"All right someone wake him up." Zzt the snot bubble popped abruptly… "Who! What! Where!" Bryan said as he jumped into a defensive stance.

"Never mind even if you are who you say you are prove it." Bryan looked around a bit bewildered.

"You sure because the only way to do that is to throw you through my memories and the problem is that everyone young and old will be caught up in it not just you guys." Bryan narrowed his eyes and started inspecting the faces of both sides of the council.

"Very well it seems your minds are made up bryan sat down on the floor mumbled something and everyone in the world whether sleeping or doing whatever had their vision go black only to find themselves suddenly inside Bryan's mindscape. Well it seems everyone's here let's go!"Everyone followed the man waiting to see what comes.

Here is your quote of the Chapter "Success is not final Failure is not fatal it is the courage to continue that counts" Winston Churchill.

11/17/18 I will be making updates of previous chapters for the time being to improve them and make them better in a general sense of the word thank you.


	4. Chapter 3 Mind scape part 1

Alright time for chapter three

Chapter 3 Drugs Booze Death Ok it's the third option

(A/N Authors note)

"speech"

Zzt radio sounds and voices etc. Zzt

Inside Bryan's mind scape

"All right maggots im gonna split you up into five groups Civilian, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Kage Level depending on how you rank the more different experience any Questions?" The land of Fire's feudal lord and many others raise their hands. "O.K. You one with weird hat you first! Ok I think I speak for all of us when I say… Who the hell are you! Where the hell are we! and what the hell do you want?!" The man asked. "Your idiot Kohona civilian council did not believe me when they read my personal file and sense I have limited control over this technique I brought the entire planet into my mindscape everyone awakes asleep etc. by the way you will feel like shit tomorrow but time in my mindscape reacts different to time as you know it one month in here equals one minute in your time soo im not worried. Next question?! Ah duck head ho… ITS SASUKE! Jeez no need to get emo duck head what's your question?" Many smirks appeared that second. * "Why are you splitting us up? Because my mind contains things that would complete shatter your sanity and question your existence and just how lucky you are so based on the system civilians will get mild memories genin combat intensive. Chunin combat heavy with overall bad luck. Jonin will get Extreme combat heavy memories as well as some major sore points of mine. Kage level well you will experience my worst as you have probably seen more." Bryan shrugged but everyone looked at now five different solider each wearing a different armor set.

"Civilians will follow the Medic over there he has a red cross and tan armor."

"All right Maggots with me!" once the Civilians followed and after some protest.

"Genin you will follow the solider with the Desert Digital camouflage he has a big ass gun"

"Cadets with me!" this solider was more mellow and the genin followed without hesitation.

"Wait our genin they might ne. No, they won't ill eject them as well as anyone else from civilian to Chunin anyone past that you will have to watch my whole memory. Also, before I forget they will watch my memories from the first person from this point however you will be third person and will float around me like… ghosts.

"Chunin follow the Marine he is wearing forest green camo and carrying a big ass katana"

"All right let's get going mates." (A/N The marine had an Australian accent)

"Jonin! Follow the ODST you will learn more about it later he is the one wearing full armor"

"Your asses are grass let's move!" (A/N the ODST had a gruff demeanor and his voice demanded authority and the Jonin followed)

"Then there are the powerful" the final Bryan said now wearing Mjolnir Armor head to toe. "You will get the brunt of one of my most brutal memories follow me!" The scot free and calm person that they saw earlier gone replaced by a voice of command and reason one that spoke experience.

A/N ok here are people that were considered kage level *Breathes in*

The entire ninja council from every village Shion (you know from that movie) The Kage of each village, the Kohona eleven (Neij Died during the ten tail attack hmm I need to update my poll… maybe oh and sasuke never went to the dark side) Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga and Anko.

Several minutes of walking later

"Ahh here we are!" bryan said stopping in front of an iron door with bullet holes in it and statues at attention at either side. "Once we go in you can't use you voice communicate using you mind Ino can help establish a link since it's my memory I will be forced to relieve it to me it will be like it is actually happening but once it's over I will realize that. Right well here we go." Creak…

Radio Chatter Blackness (A/N this part is radio chatter bryan is watching from a nearby hill while the others ghost him.)

This is Sparrow 2-5 were taking heavy fire and BAM! Ahh im hit mayday mayday.

Echo move to check for survivors how copy? Zzt … We copy moving to their crash site now! Zzt!

Look at the Mother *static*

We need medical Assistance over here! Copy what's your Position the old school building we need Medical help ASAP Copy sending a Medical squad to your position now. Thanks!

This is 8th armored platoon! Were Fuckin FUBAR we need evac Now! Copy Panhead has been dispatched to evac you!

A/N may I add that these words said by these men were uttered in seconds of each other.

"Inheritor sir! It's Bryan solider I hate formalities on the battlefield. Uh ok sir I mean Bryan. Fox squad is already in the briefing area waiting on you. Thank you, son return to your post. Bryan! Cade! I never thought I'd see you getting into the extreme high ranks. Well I survived long enough and put more hours of combat then you old man. Who are calling you old man with all your interdimensional travels your older than I am. Don't remind me I think I broke John Schwartz's string theory! Who knew quantum theory and physics could lead to an infinite number of worlds dimensions and universes. Anyone who took the time to study briefing is in ten be there. I will be first inheritor."

"All right everyone please welcome a potential first inheritor I know protocol dictates he goes through the second inheritors but I want to make an exception any opposed." Nobody in the squad raises their hands. "All right then down to the briefing."

A briefing later and Major crash landing later

"Shit! Bryan! You all right?! Ugh my head Tenten? (A/N Tenten not ninja| OC if you want me to make a personnel file for any of the People I mention comment) Jesus come on this should help Morphine?! No, I need my head on straight Suit yourself" Soldiers refuse morphine if it will impair decision making. "Tenten where is everyone? Scattered mission is scrubbed. Fuck I thought this situation wouldn't turn FUBAR. Ugh stay still the force of the impact has broken some bones let your armor set them. Come on let's get you out of here. Ugh ow. Hey, I got a question? What? How much did I miss because bodies are everywhere?" Tenten smiled as she explained what happened. "Oh, they probably got high on drugs or were drunk on whatever booze."

Hi there guys here is chapter three part 1 hope you enjoy ok the poll is going ok but as soon as its time im gonna delete the poll to keep the bad guy a secret (Im mean that way :3) but I'll give you the only three votes which surprisingly to me are drum roll*

Hanabi Hyuga oh and Neij being alive is a typo sorry :\

poll is now closed i know who the bad guy is Muhahahahaha Cough cough


	5. Chapter 4 Mind scape part 2

Chapter 4 Body's|Gore|Blood yep a normal day at the office

"talking"

Zzt radio communication Zzt

Explanation

(A/N Authors note)

(author\ talking to himself or someone else not like anyone can hear him anyway)

 **explosive**

'thoughts'

|ninja talking in memory|

After tenten's long explanation

"Ok now that I know the situation we should move south to the rendezvous point."

"Agreed were too far away from the objective to try and complete it."

"There is a problem though."

"What?"

"Going south means going through No Man's land... No Man's land?"

Sigh* Figures that Tenten didn't read all the areas of interest on the maps laid out during the meeting.

"No Man's land is a mess of body's and crashed vehicles it is also a known ambush point for both, our forces and theirs."

"So basically, what you're saying Bryan is we go south and we have a 50-50 chance we go north to our objective we have a 10-90 chance enemy's favor."

"In nutshell yea you got it Tenten… Look im going through no man's land you may be higher rank but I still enjoy my life. Im heading through no man's land feel free to come with me."

Bryan got up slowly from the corpse he was laying on and started walking south.

"Wait Up Bryan!"

"So, you coming with me? Yea, our chances are better if we stick together."

Bryan nodded but since his helmet is on she didn't see the small smile creep on his face.

"Nice to have the company come on we stop for sleep at 2200 hours we got a lot of ground to cover. Ok… So where are you from? Why do you ask Lady?"

Taken by surprise by this comment and sudden harshness of his tone Tenten didn't know what to say.

"Sigh* "mine is a long story. We got a long walk… I'll tell you as we walk once we reach no man's land though we will need to be extra careful this forest is secure enough. Eh Hum I don't have a Birth mother but I was born from a test tube with a mix of 700+ DNA samples Intelligence skills everything seems to come naturally to me because of this. However, the test tube I was born in was the WTA's.

Tenten's body language told bryan everything him that she wanted to ask some questions he decided to cut her off before she started.

"No questions till later. Anyway, I was captured as I was being delivered from the test tube the lab was raided by Fox squad they found me and took me back to the infinity. From there I was transferred to a lab on Mars. After the Human Covenant war and the War with the created. Mars had somewhat terraformed able to sustain life. I lived in the lab for 2 years at that point I was the size of an 18-year-old man with an intelligence that had not been seen in years. I never seemed to age after that point but they released me with no money and no proof of education so getting a job was out of the question… The streets became my friend I was beaten stabbed slashed but I always managed to send the idiots packing I learned my fighting style on the street… If you have seen some of my CQB (A/N Close Quarters Battle) Then you would know my style of fighting almost always beats even the most trained in that area. Why is that? Sigh* I said no questions but my style has me changing my stance and technique repeatedly. You see I observe someone's fighting style and then I can copy it with no problem so whenever I meet an enemy or someone with a style I haven't seen instead of fighting I dodge evade and counterstrike to learn its uses without the enemy knowing he or she is inadvertently teaching me how to counter them…"

2200 Hours

Location Edge of No Man's land

"We stop here Get some sleep Tenten I'll keep watch. Don't you need to sleep too?"

Shaking his head bryan replied with a no. "I can't sleep the nightmare's and the fact that every time I do sleep I end up Extremely Depressed soo no get some sleep."

Tenten nodded she heard of soldiers like him so Broken on the inside that they almost never slept.

0400 Hours

Tenten was shook awake she instantly grabbed her knife but was disarmed and had her mouth covered. "Shh enemy patrol we need to get to cover."

Nodding she re sheathed her K-Bar and followed Bryan she started to notice something about him that seemed familiar someone saved her on Drascal VI and he…

"Hey Tenten, Move your ass. Enemy soldiers over there. Shit. Tenten help me take out this patrol don't open fire unless they do first. Die you UNSC SCUM!

The bullets ricocheted of the branches any closer to bryan and his armor would have taken some serious damage.

"DAMNIT we've been spotted! tenten Get close ill cover you."

Bryan pulled out an old Battle Rifle. "Go ill cover you!" She hoped to it. Bryan watched as she maneuvered around the wreckage to the enemy patrol.

The three-shot burst weapon sounded with the familiar Tiktiktik…

Tiktiktik…Tiktiktik…Tiktiktik and the inevitable clitch! "Damn why does it jam on me at the worst moments bryan muttered." (A/N Because the narrator is evil muhaha PUNCH*)

Switching weapons, he pulled out his assault rifle although the range was not as good he could still provide suppressive fire. Popping a magazine into the rifle and priming the rifle. "60 rounds Infinite mags heh."

Bryan clambered over the fallen tree and hip fired the assault rifle as he ran to a nearby Scorpion Tank wreak. Taking cover behind the tank he ejected his nearly empty clip and popped a new one in. Bryan Started blind firing at the enemy's he knew were there. His Hud's motion tracker showed 5 enemy's after emptying the magazine bryan reloaded he took out four of the five enemy's He reloaded and looked over ready to put another mag's worth of lead into the enemy only to see tenten jump from out of nowhere She knocked the combatant out and twisted the enemy's head a full 180. She looked around and gave the all clear to bryan.

"Tenten this area is not safe we need to move now maybe we can find a working long-range radio in one of these wreaks. Yea, and get out of this mud… That's not mud that's decomposed flesh and skin that has melted off well…. Disgusting!" Tenten nearly screamed

"Yea… this is the aftermath of battles that aren't cleaned up."

Looking at his own boots that were brown with a reddish tint

"C'mon we got to move! Bryan? Yes. Just how many battles have you seen like this?"

Were jogging through several fields of vehicle wreaks, craters and plethora of human waste and destruction and she's asking me this? Log help me (author\ why does he keep saying that :/)

"Fought in, survived or walked through? All the above."

"Fifty-three instances well this makes Fifty-four. It disturbs me that this does not bother you. You heard my story all I want to do is survive find someone I can love who won't die on me, retire, have a few kids." Tenten couldn't believe her comrade. To him the best thing he hopes for is to get out of this is survival.

"Bryan where are going? See that pelican were stopping for the day it's gonna rain and that pelican's cargo bay is the best place I've seen all day."

Tenten looked up and sure enough the clouds were getting darker and looking like they were going to rain as a spartan she was supposed to be aware but something about him seemed familiar. Once inside Bryan took a look at a dead marine looking at his helmet and taking a chip out of it.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten grabbed Bryan by his arm he turned his head toward her and sighed.

"Tenten this marine does not belong to this pelican he has no harness or crash gear on… He probably ended up like we did we need to know what happened to him. Why? He wa-… I was a Battlefield MP investigator for a short time wasn't my calling I preferred in the action not after it. This however means I can access his helmet cam data and recordings a lot of the chip is corroded but the bits that aren't I can use maybe a bit of the corroded bits too."

She looked at him then at the chip and back at him. "That wasn't in your file. I spent three months I need six for it to be added to my profile… Do you need a spotter?" (A/N Spotters are people who pull Investigators from the helmet cam's recording's if they feel there heart rate and pulse spike they pull them. To investigator's the helmet camera gives them what the solider was feeling as well as all 5 senses plus a six sense for third person point of view look around. A drawback however is that the spotter also feels the investigator's feelings and can see but cannot have access to all 5 senses)

"It's better to be safe spot me." Nodding tenten got comfortable as did bryan as they mentally prepared for they were gonna see.

|With the Kage Level ninja and significant others

"I don't see why this man dragged us into his mind to show us a useless memory!"

Al yelled to no one...

"Raikage I have never seen a battlefield like this before we usually clean our dead after a battle but they collect tags and chips and leave the body's."

"Not always Sasuke remember at the beginning when we saw the soldiers taking their dead to ships."

"Everyone think about what if they did not clean their dead… because they couldn't"

The others thought about tenten's response as all the people floating around the two started to think for a bit. Their view changed suddenly what they were viewing was grainy and lacked a lot of color they continued in silence once again. |

*Back with the two Spartans*

"Ready? Yes."

*Battle-scape describes what they are seeing*

The battlefield was chaos screams and war cries of all types sound in the air. (A/N Imagine this next part if you can if not look up the cut scene for battlefield 1 involving the first mission)

|"My god"| was the response given by the people watching. The battle devolved into sheer and brutal killing. The soldiers on both ends were killing each other in any way possible. Some used knives, hand axes, fists, and whatever they could pick up. Both sides devolved into survival blood and bodies and limbs separated from their owners were building over the landscape. The solider they were watching was one of the few using a hand-axe to kill enemy's. The blood covering the ground was steadily increasing. The ground the soldiers were running and fighting on was filling with body's and blood. Guts from the stomachs spilled from fallen enemy's and comrades alike. For 5 hours the People watching could not believe what they were seeing in a shinobi battle there was a finesse and cleanliness of each kill but what they were watching was something new barbaric and begrudgingly rather efficient more bodies were dropped than any battle they ever were in. At the top right there was a counter for how many allied soldiers were alive in a 5-mile radius. The number at the beginning was close to half a million and was now twenty-one thousand occasionally the number would jump a few hundred thousand then continue its trend of falling. At one point they saw the solider help a medic with a soldier who had his jaw crushed they fixed it but it was a brutal and disgusting process. (so bad it would get this chapter banned from this website.) They continued to fight regardless of the losses. Quite a few times they heard a call for the soldiers surrender but this only made the solders fight harder. At one point they subdued several Marines the solider they were watching threw a small pineapple shaped oval at the enemy and the captured marines exploding with huge force killing the marines and the capturers. The footage stopped suddenly and started skipping. It started to play again the solider was bleeding in his stomach his nearby force count read a chilling one the solider kept walking for a few minutes he stopped and sat in the wrecked pelican.

"If I am to die in battle let my body feed the soil and from my dead body flowers shall spring and grow." These words sent shivers down the observers as the video faded.

The helmet cam turned black and started typing

Master Sargent Carter J, Kulen

Age 23

KIA Date 18th, April 2598

Bryan Took the chip out of his helmet and threw out the open bay door of the pelican. Then promptly keeled over and dry heaved seeing as he had not eaten anything in four days this was painful tenten however was more… fortunate and had something to convulse.

"Damn! What the hell happened bryan your bio signs were everywhere. I know what you saw but what did you hear and smell!"

Steadying his breathing bryan responded solemnly.

"That Tenten is the essence of war it all boils down to four words. What is that?"

"Kill or be Killed. Everyone on this battlefield died there was no winner Tenten. That's what war is."

"Politicians don't get it but remember these words."

"war never "EVER" determines who is right only who is left."

Tenten managed to remove her helmet before she threw up. Bryan took the time to actually look at her.

Tenten was about 7 feet [with armor] had long red hair, dark blue eyes that said she saw too much early in her life. Her skin was moderately tan unlike the spartan II's they actually got out of their armor as the spartan II's never did so their skin was almost translucent from being in their armor so long. All in all, he would say she is… pretty seeing he has trouble talking about such things in a warzone though he changed the subject.

"I would put your helmet back on were not out of the woods yet." She stood at the edge of the bay door looking out the battle that once consumed the area she stood in. "Tenten?" Bryan picked up her helmet and started walking towards her when he stopped.

"Bryan? Yea, why do we fight? Come again?" Turning around tears in her eyes she repeated her question. "Why do we fight?"

Bryan never saw someone cry to him of course he saw others cry for their fallen but never a tear was shed directly at him it broke his heart so he decided to answer most of the question.

Picking himself mentally he felt like he was old and when he spoke it wasn't one of another solider talking to another solider but one of someone old and wise trying to give advice to a younger person.

"This is question that only you have an answer to tenten. My reason is so that others can live in peace, and maybe I can prove that I truly side with the UNSC if im lucky but… But?"

"In the end it all boils down to this for me."

"I do it because others won't. I do it so that others can go to sleep knowing people like me fight every day and night through forests deserts and cities. Even though I never had a choice."

Bryan gripped her helmet holding it out for her to take.

"You had a choice not to pick up the rifle and fight but you chose this lifestyle and sometimes it breaks us physically and mentally but as long as I know there are people like you fighting then I can rest a little easier knowing that others who had a choice chose this because it was the right thing to do." (author\Hey Bryan don't go emo on me.)

Giving her back her helmet and a thank you they continued through no man's land.

Neither desired to rest because of the chip they investigated was still giving them something to think about however staying and just sitting till the time came to move would be a waste of time… For several hours they didn't speak they had too much on their minds. The sound of distant gunfire broke the silence.

"I don't recognize the sound of the weapons. They are really old Tenten I only heard those weapons when I fought with some outer colony soldiers, Say what?! Tenten they sound like WWII era rifles and MG's." (A/N MG is short for Machine gun if you did not know). Bryan ran to the edge of the ridge followed by Tenten.

"Tenten you got a Long-range rifle, right?"

"Yea, I always have one why?"

"Take out the soldiers on the right the ones on the left are UNSC."

"Ok… what are you gonna do? Im gonna go down and help you're my second pair of eyes."

Bryan jumped off the ridge and headed for the rebel lines Tenten However was busy scanning for hostile movement near Bryan. She saw something that caught her attention but was too late to notice Bryan ended up pinned down behind a Grizzly tank wreak.

"Zzt Tenten hit the bastards I can't move my head without it getting blown off! Zzt."

The sound of tenten's rifle was drowned out by the battle and went unnoticed by both sides for the time being. Bryan continued to maneuver through the blood-soaked mud to the rebel forces after about two minutes he managed to make it to the edge of the lines.

"THUNDER!... FLASH!" after bryan made his way to the edge of the line and not get his head blown off he made it to a massive grouping of wreaked vehicles which they used as a makeshift forward command post.

"What's a Spartan doing so far o- not now I got a spartan providing over watch what can I do near the front. The enemy is trying to control this area but they didn't account for a giant rebel resistance to have set up shop here!"

 **Boom!**

"Sir they are going to break through In a few minutes unless we can get more men to sector b-2. I hate to have to ask for a favor but… I'll do it just make sure im not shot in the back tell them im coming. Can do.

"Tenten come in! Zzt what! Zzt Have you identified a leader? Zzt No I haven't im a bit busy call back in a bit out! Zzt."

Bryan made it to sector b-2 it was intact at least for the time being. Running to the make shift wall the rebels were using he primed a dimensional strike flare and threw it as far as he could.

"What the hell did you just throw spartan! heads down!" was all bryan said in response.

The soldiers obeyed not knowing what bryan threw a few moments later several strikes hit the area the flare was located silencing the weapon fire.

"What did you just throw!?" Tenten shouted not far away

"Interdimensional flares works every time!" By this point Tenten had made it to Bryan.

"What?"

"It would take way too long to explain."

"Well you have to explain it to me because I out rank you."

"You know im actually not surprised you managed to get behind me but anyways no not right now like I said it would take too long to explain tenten."

Pointing a finger at bryan she couldn't say anything. 'heh heh still got it'

"Spartans the CO would like to see you. Sure, you coming tenten or are you gonna keep pointing at me?"

Probably a good thing that the coms could be muted to just their helmets because the amount of profanity and insults directed at bryan because the insults and profanity could make a marine proud and blush at the same time.

"Sir the Spartans are here. Thanks for helping us out back there I owe you two one."

"Why do you use older weapons and equipment?"

Before the CO could respond bryan hit her on the head.

"Let me explain something to you! Tenten reason why they aren't equipped like the standard marines is because their outer colony's no offense."

Looking towards the CO who was quite shocked but nodded for him to continue.

"The UNSC did not see fit to equip them as well and since weapons made in previous Era's the WWII weapons are especially favored because they can get the job done and because they are easy and cheap on resources to make. This is still a sore subject between outer colonists and the marines soo... Hey! why the hell don't you already know this!"

finishing his rant Tenten even with her helmet on was shaking visibly pissed. Before she was able to say or do anything the CO got in between the two a ballsy move to do because to stand in between two Spartans… unless you want to die.

"He is right it is a sore subject but I don't blame you for not really knowing!"

"Oh, I know." Was tenten's haphazard response.

"Spartan G-213 We aren't looking for a fight and you are gonna cause one if you don't shut up! Oh, please like you should talk y-"

Bryan maneuvered around the man standing between them and proceeded to punch her in the visor. A little bit too hard because the visor cracked from the impact forcing her into a chair where he decided to give her a long and curse riddled lecture about how not to treat soldiers especially ones in the outer colonists the yelling which caused some curious on lookers to take a peek inside and quickly walk away.

"You understand now solider!" Tenten nodded she removed her helmet during his lecture and she never felt so scared if her shaking and look of fear on face was enough.

"Soo uh if your done chewing out your friend umm."

Calmin down a bit Bryan lowered his voice and changed his tone.

"Yea, we can talk. Tenten "YOU" listen!"

|Back with the Ninja and political idoits… just after the flare was thrown

The naruto Tenten was busy fangirling about the flare that Bryan used much to everyone's dismay.

"Troublesome he just bought himself a one-way ticket to tenten's heart. Now he will never know peace with her following her around till he gives her the recipe."

"What is the matter Shion? Naruto, I felt something from the flare's explosion. It felt like time and space was warping around those streaks that hit the ground."

(author\Thus the name Inter **dimensional** Strike Flare.)

After the Lecture given to Spartan Tenten

The other people in who weren't ninja were already thinking of ways to make Bryan hand over the recipe's as well as schematics for the weapons he uses. That was until Bryan showed up.

"Hey Political Idiots!" Everyone jumped not expecting Bryan to show up.

"Da hell fool ya fool" Bee said and was the only one that said anything.

"You guys are in my head I can feel what you idiots are thinking I will not ever give you any of the schematics or recipe's or plans to anything you see in my memory GOT IT!" Bryan was looking at the politicians and feudal lords with a critical eye that was unnerving to them.

"Oh, im not talking to the military portion here you guys can ignore me." Everyone face faulted at that moment due to how his mood and tone changed from im deathly serous to not a care in the world in a few seconds.

"Hmm I have decided that im not gonna let anyone except jonin level and higher remember what they see." This however made the entire room explode.

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE!" said the crazy political/ Civilian side.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL US WHO WILL AND WON'T REMEMBER" The Raikage Roared.

Many other complaints came out of their mouths spewed with profanity and insults.

'Lord they are total pansies' Finally Bryan had it and he let it out in a rather… colorful way.

Beep=censored

"Shut the Beep up you can't Beep Tell me what to do you Beep Beep Mother Beep! If I so much as hear one more complaint im gonna Beep your Beep to your Beep and Beep Beep! Got it you Beep Beep Mother Beep!

Sponge bob narrator "Several Hours Later" (auther\in the memory scape.)

"YOU GOT IT YOU Beep!"

Everyone wisely nodded and decided to never try anything involving Bryan "ever" due to the fact that his wrath was terrifying.

"Everyone agreed with my decision and why?!" Nods from around the room

"Okay looks like you missed the rest of the memory so get you butts outside of my head remember only 34 seconds have passed in the outside world and only jonin and up plus the civilian political faction are gonna remember what happened others will simply forget as they leave."

Bryan tone changed from Im gonna murder you to carefree again causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Now get the hell out of here." Bryan used a giant boot and kicked all of them out of his memory scape all the while with a giant carefree smile on his face.

Sorry for the late upload Been busy with HS Senior stuff gonna be that way for a while. Also, this is definitely longer than my last chapters but from now on the chapter will be minimum 4000 words max 7000 because a reviewer pointed how short my chapters were and I agree. Anyway, review Pm me if you have questions and See Ya!

Hey, wait a minute upload that Omake you made!

No Wait a minute Bryan get back in the fanfiction you don't exist in the real world!

Do it.

No!

Please.

No! I will not because I don't feel like it's ready yet or even good enough for that matter.

Well atleast upload relevant information on the Interdimensional Flare.

Fine I will but next time stay in the fanfiction.

No promises.

…

You ok?

No im typing the "Relevant" information for the Interdimensional flare.

…

Give more information to the readers author

Hell Naw I said I would add "Relevant" information no more than that Bryan.

…

You had better have a Omake next chapter…

Fine go away i finished typing the bare bones for the Interdimensional Strike Flare.

Poof

I hope I don't see my character anytime soon. (Foreshadowing?)

OC weapon the Interdimensional strike flare

This particular weapon is seen rarely by anyone and when thrown you better get you head down. The Weapon was designed and built by bryan in one of his "Travels" No one knows which but it is a prized weapon among soldiers. Since only Bryan knows how to make them. When the flare is thrown one or several **M** agnetic **A** ccelerator **C** annon rounds Will hit the flare or around it with perfect accuracy. The flare is a mystery to Low and High ranks alike Bryan has never given the recipe or told anyone its contents or capability's. Bryan occasionally give's soldiers one of these flares for a favor. These flares cannot be found anywhere even if a solider is given it he or she never uses it or if he or she does it is against something worthwhile and because all markets black or otherwise would never let one of these into circulation because of their rarity. Much is still a mystery about this awesome weapon and since only bryan knows how to make them much is still secret about it.


	6. Chapter 5 Gods and engagements Oh my!

Chapter 5 Gods I can't get a break

The interdimensional gods must seriously hate me (Author or maybe im just trying to make it so your life is interesting and not generic) … get on with the story mate (author fine)

 **I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE!**

I do not own naruto, halo or any other references to other shows, games, etc as they are owned by their respective companies and copyrights.

Below is talking terms

'Thoughts'

"talking"

Descriptions random details etc. :/

Zzt radio communications Zzt

" _Wounded injured"_

(author)

(A/N) Authors note

The above are subject to change

Kohona Streets

D+14 07:04

Bryan walked the streets aimlessly as he tried to sort out his thoughts walking was therapeutic but there were other ways to work it off. Bryan contemplated what was happening Yesterday tsunade and the ninja clan heads as well as the civilian council voted to have him instated as a ninja. Problem Bryan told them that he would work as a freelance ninja but would not establish ties just yet. This response had him excused from the session nearly… *Bryan looked at his watch* Eleven hours Twenty-Eight minutes ago. Bryan was so lost in his thoughts that he accidently knocked over a man in a wheel chair wearing a green spandex under suit and what looked like to Bryan a combat vest Green of course.

"Ugh"

"Im sorry sir! Are you, all right?!"

Helping said man back into the chair he was greeted with a smile with a sparkle on his teeth and a thumbs up causing Bryan to sweat drop out of the situation.

"Im fine Young Man I should be asking if you're all right!"

"Umm… what's your name Sir?"

"Im the Green Beast of Kohona! I am Might Guy! So what is such a Youthful Person doing out here so early in the morning you're not a ninja so what are you?!"

Bryan was surprised by the man's loud tone of voice, but he actually liked the guy. Bryan stood over a bridge and looked at the river.

"Im out here contemplating what I said to some very important people of course I won't change my stance, but will they hate me for it?"

"Ah I see." Guy was calmer now and started speaking seriously

"You're afraid you made a mistake am I right? …. May I inquire what it is about maybe I can help?"

"Sure my name Bryan K, Uzimaki Just call me Bryan."

"Glad too meet ya! Are you related to Naruto by chance?!"

"Im not sure im testing DNA now test results could take- beep beep beep"

"What's that?"

"Results came back from the blood test"

"Your hunch is right I am related to him." Bryan looked like he was going to throw up. While guy took the information rather well.

"It's good he now has a living relative I remember how he started with nothing and grew into the man he came to be. His flames of youth are unapparelled!"

Quickly trying to change the subject Bryan came up with the obvious.

"So Guy what happened to your spine?"

"That my friend is a long story. Why do you ask?"

"For a world with advanced medical talent and skill… you ninja still haven't found out how to fix the spinal cord." Guy caught what Bryan was trying to say and decided to try and call him out outright.

"Can you fix my spinal cord?" Bryan looked at Guy with a critical eye searching for something Guy was starting to get nervous and ask to leave, Bryan suddenly smiled and gave a nod.

The conversation that took place on the bridge lasted for another two hours the Anbu got a few disturbance messages but when they went to investigate they saw guy and bryan talking rather loudly they dismissed it and they shook their heads and told the captains that guy was talking to bryan.

Hokage Office 13:47

"You want to do WHAT!?"

"Lady Hokage if bryan says he can do it I believe him plus there is only a 5 percent risk for doing it."

"Not the point Guy! The fact of the matter is that he isn't an official ninja I can't authorize it!"

Bryan watched the conversation go back and forth like a pendulum. To him watching a military commander in service arguing would be amusing. The fact of the matter was though guy lost his ability to walk during a war and the least bryan could do for him is give him his legs back.

'Log almighty I have got to stop this.'

"Alright you two enough bickering this isn't going anywhere." Tsunade turned her head with a look of murder on her face.

"You shut up your giving a man who served false hope! I cannot allow that!" Bryan did not back down to her surprise most ninja's both foreign and domestic know when to butt out but he acted like he couldn't care less.

"Tsunade I can do this surgery and to be honest I've done it while under fire with basic tools to me it's an easy fix to you it's impossible… you don't understand how the spine works yet so you can't perform surgery on him because you don't know where to start however unlike you I had special medical training as well as a great understanding of the human body and how to fix it."

Tsunade knew she lost at this point Bryan has proven to be an extremely good surgeon/medic and everything in-between. To her it seems like the army he was in everyone took some sort of medical training at some point. 'Lucky bastards.'

Sighing tsunade made her decision. "Alright you can perform surgery but if anything happens to guy there will be hell to pay understood!"

Bryan nodded acknowledging he understood. "Do you require anything for the surgery?"

"I don't understand chakra very well yet, so I need someone who can see the inside of chakra network a seasoned medical ninja and one of each medical tool you have."

"You'll have them, when do you want to begin?"

"Now would be better tsunade."

Kohona ICU 21:39

The Kohona eleven (A/N since Neij died) were all in the waiting room outside the ICU waiting for guy who had been in surgery for four hours now and they were starting to get worried. Bryan came out the doors followed by Hinata, Sakura, And Shizune.

"Did Bushier Brows Sensei Make it!" Naruto was nearly screaming at him

"He's fine Naruto-kun he will be able to go home tomorrow."

"YOSH I can't wait to start training with Guy Sensei Again right Tenten!"

"yay."

Bryan stood in the doorway tired with a smile on his face he watched as the young ninja began talking to each other excited. He felt happy but at the same time lonely he missed spending time with his comrades he was only just barely starting to get a grasp on ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he still did not want to take the path of the ninja. He owed it to those who gave their lives for him to learn but even if he got everything done he would rarely use it. Unlike some people however he never needed to brush up he didn't know which gene he inherited but his skilled never rusted or got dull even if he did nothing.

Bryan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice shikamaru appear next to him.

"You have no idea the kind of miracle and happiness you have brought back to them." Not even twitching Bryan nodded his head

"when you see the hell, I've seen anything small or large to help someone else makes me happy and proud I could help… it makes me feel like I did something right among all the things I have done as well as give me a sense of purpose when I help others."

Bryan continued to watch the shinobi talking excitedly among each other for a few more minutes before tapping shikamaru on the shoulder and heading to the staff room where he leaned against the wall and tired fell asleep.

Location Dream

Time Unknown

Bryan walked Around a village he never saw before the ground was littered with dead people men, women, children, as he continued walking he stepped on a metallic object looking down he saw a pile of headbands they all sported different symbols. He looked around noticing different details then before the village was still burning but something was off. Something powerful was near Bryan and he did not like it he knew he was asleep now but how to wake himself up.

"Reason number one why I don't sleep flippin nightmares… figures."

" _Bryan?"_

"What the hell!" Bryan stood looking at naruto bleeding badly from head to toe how he was still alive he didn't know

"Naruto where am I and what happened here?"

" _You are in what's left of Kohona ugh."_

"Naruto!" Bryan rushed to naruto and looked at naruto.

"Rest in peace naruto. This can't be Kohona though the number of headbands with different symbols doesn't add up."

"So, you seem to be very calm despite the fact you are standing on top of dead ninja and civilians"

Bryan looked at the source of the voice and immediately took two steps back picked up a kunai on the ground and went into a defensive stance.

"Ah no need to be defensive let's go somewhere less… well… stressful."

Bryan found himself inside a marble room richly decorated but not gaudy in an way it had a certain humbleness to it.

"You got my attention lady what do you want?"

"You know I was told to expect this from you but anyway you probably already know your trapped in this dimension, indefinitely right?"

Bryan looked down in defeat and sadness.

"Look I was told to make your life a living hell by the gods of the other dimensions however looking at your memories I think you have been well punished for absolutely no reason."

Bryan was now on his knees and was sobbing.

'Log those gods are so fucking unbelievable this soul deserves better! Especially after all he's done for his home dimension! Oh, im soo gonna go to those gods and give them hell then im gonna go to the big man after this he needs fixing'

"Bryan ill will make sure that those responsible get what's coming but seriously your whole life has been an uphill battle against the minor gods of your home dimension and there is no way in hell I am gonna let you go back even if you could. You deserve to know that. Anyway I have some good news for you."

Bryan Picked himself up wiped the tears from his eyes and looked kami in the eye studying her body language and with a shaky voice spoke

"You are not lying to me I can tell but why would you ever want to be fair to me all my life has just been one hardship after another second what's the good news thirdly why am I here talking to one of the minor gods of this dimension and fourthly what is the bad news."

"No im not lying and I actually like you and my brother respects you to your second question I got a message using your code whatever it's called to your men in your home dimension. To your third question im one of two major gods in this dimension and has something to do with your fourth question. I hate to ask for help but me and my brother need your help."

Bryan Face faulted after the last answer 'figures that a goddess would talk to me in my dreams and a… nope can't have those thoughts right now' (Author Yay actually develop a relationship and not be given one) Ah choo 'hmm someone must be talking about my development'

"You know I can hear your thoughts, right? Anyway, what im gonna ask of you is gonna be harsh and completely selfish of me." 'As long as it isn't to marry me I don't know you well enough yet.' Bryan was just talking through his thoughts due to laziness on his part.

"… You might consider it something like that but… To answer your fourth question there is something coming to world that the ninja samurai and many other countries can't handle due to the fourth great ninja war that has decimated most of the worlds military power. To answer your third question, I need you to be my jinchuriki." 'Well…crap not only is there a major problem going to happen in this world, but I need to have a drop dead hot and nope can't think that right now.' (Author I think I need to join Kami with talk with the gods they put him through hell!) "Hey! Im still here and I have no problem if you have those kinds of thoughts about me" 'Oh kay… umm I might have to deal with you trying to control me and second I have basic knowledge of chakra not enough to understand how t-' "Stop your overthinking, and second a relationship we would have would be symbiotic also I would have no control over you more like hmm. Like an AI I would be the help inside your head literally in this case." 'I accept on the condition's that you don't influence me in any way shape or form. "Acceptable what is your second condition" 'That if I need your help or your voice for that matter I can get you out of my body or allow you to speak though me to others' "Weird request… your afraid people won't take you seriously I will accept that condition but" 'No im not gonna let you roam. If I let you out your only allowed out if you're in my line of site or within 20 feet of me.' "Ok you got anything else?" 'Yea im gonna… I hate asking but I need help learning about chakra and how to do/use jutsu's.' "ha ha ha don't need to act so modest of course I agree to all three of your terms. Oh for some more good news half of foxtrot squad is coming with a division worth of elite troops just thought you would need to know that."

Clapping his hand bryan started looking around. "Soo how we gonna do this?" Kami smiled "It's already done you might want to wake up though your friends saw the seal form on your stomach ill help you explain though so don't worry." "Just please wear some clothes I don't think the males outside would be able to stay conscience could withstand the blood lose and the females understanding of me." "don't worry now get up!"

Location Kohona Hospital

D+15 06:41

"Wake Up bryan!"

"Yosh Sakura do something!"

"Lee! Shut up! Hinata what the hell is happening to him!"

"Sakura! Stop yelling at me! Something is keeping him asleep!"

A bright flash occurs*

"The Fuck!" PUNCH "Hinata-chan what was that fooor." "No cursing Naruto Kun"

"The way she says that in a sing song voice creeps me out."

"Anyway, the reason I cursed is because a seal appeared on his stomach Kiba."

"What kind of seal is it dobe!?"

"…"

"It's an extremely intricate seal but it looks like it is built to keep something sealed inside him."

"Ugh my head hurts"

"No shit sherlock! I've never been sealed inside anything before also sorry about your second personality I had to release it so I could uphold my end of the deal."

Everyone looked at the elephant in the room well woman for this matter.

"Hi all Im Kami and im Bryan's Jinchuriki nice to meet ya."

Silence*

"Yo Kami mind toning down the slang also get back inside me it's weird see you outside of me and thanks for wearing clothes."

"I would rather wear nothing but since your so insistent on it I will do it."

The nosebleeds in the room from the men were making bryan a bit nervous.

"Ladies in Bryans defense he actually has no appreciation for feminine beauty, naked women don't bother him in fact we are nonexistent which I find insulting but whatever anyway see ya."

In a flash of light, the Goddess disappeared

"Log im gonna go nuts with a goddess inside me!"

"…"

"she was serious about the feminine beauty stuff wasn't she"

Chuckling nervously Bryan nodded

"Damn I remember the memory I saw but i mean you saw shit from what we saw but so much that you are desensitized to an entire gender."

"Umm that was after I lost two fiancés' and a wife with my unborn daughter tenten."

The tone in Bryan's voice was a mix of sadness and neutrality which led to a few moments of stunned silence.

"…"

"I don't trust you enough to talk about it and I don't need special treatment because I lost precious people to me."

"Well that is interesting and a bit awkward."

"Please don't kill me!" "Baa-Chan!" "Hokage Sama!"

"Jeez I may be hokage but im not heartless."

"So, you're not gonna murder me?"

'Log almighty… Kami was right you really do fear getting the shit beat out of you just for having her in you.'

"What now? Bark!"

"Were gonna have a long day."

"You might need this."

Bryan handed tsunade a case of full of bottles

"What is this?"

"Quality alcohol tsunade you'll need it if your gonna stay sane plus I owe you after the crap I've given you in the past week."

Time skip many hours of demands arguments political bullshit from civilian side etc etc etc.

Council chambers D+16 03:41

Bryan was getting ready to kill someone he was tired and worst the political bullshit was giving him a migraine. "Alright everyone for the past 17 hours after I explained what happened all ive heard is… Kami would like to speak." "Log I thought I was gonna die from boredom however seeing as the ninja council doesn't seem to care and opinion hasn't changed my words are directed toward the civilian council. Bryan, you mind moving your head towards them." 'sure'

Everyone sweat dropped at the antics, but Bryan/kami had their attention.

"Kami im just gonna let you out sorry but im tired of the back-seat driving!"

"Jeez fine sorry." Kami appeared next to Bryan and moved a chair up next to him.

"Bryan, I recommend you shut up and listen. Now my words for the civilian council… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Kami had a feral look on her face one that Tsume in the corner approved of and made the civilian council shiver.

"W-we d-d-don't know w-what you are tal-king a-about ka-kami s-a-sama."

Bryan immediately face faulted into the table causing his impression to appear in the table.

"You idiots have been talking about the most nonsensical shit I've ever had the privilege of having to listen to! Seriously you guys aren't even addressing what the elephant in the room is!"

Tsunade was about to collapse from being drunk but was surprised when bryan brought her another bottle. "Why thank you Burp Bryan!"

"…"

"Wasn't I drunk a minute ago." Tsunade asked bryan.

"Yea but I need you awake not drunk plus what you drank won't let you get drunk for 24 hours."

"Before you ask no, no, and no."

"Alright, Everyone I will make this simple since im in Bryan's jinchuriki. I get a say and I say fuck you, civilian council. Just FUCK YOU!" "Kami umm I would like to live for another day or two so could you not insult the people who actually have plans to kill me thank you."

This had the ninja council's attention and the hokage's.

"What do you mean bryan." Shikaku the laziest of them spoke.

"Umm well cat's out of the bag is it kami." "Shut up and tell them or I will! Seriously you have had this info forever you should learn to trust the ninja heads at least!" Bryan bowed his head in shame. Grabbing a log from nowhere and hit bryan over the head with it causing a very big bump on his head.

"MY SKULL!" "Serves you right im gonna tell them about the file while you my friend… I decided to arrange a marriage with you because… well I feel like it." "you would not dare." Kami smiled maliciously "Already done you're getting hitched with Shion from the land of demons next week congrats"

Bryan did the most logical thing he could do. He fainted out of his chair causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Anyway, here tsunade I gathered everything involved to assassinating bryan in this file names and everything my brother helped with it." Tsunade looked over it when she finished closed the file punched a hole in the table anger clear on her face. "ANBU ARREST THESE FUCKERS AND HAVE THEM INTERIGATED IMMIDEATLY ALSO IM DISSOVLING THE CIVLIAN COUNCIL TILL FUTHER NOTICE AND INVESTIGATION."

Bryan was starting to wake up after this outburst and was disoriented.

"What the hell happened… oh right. KAMI GET OVER HERE, SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Sorry Bryan but you need to move on and shion knows you better than almost anyone on this planet so until you cool off bye." Pooft

"…"

"What am I gonna do I doubt Shion is even gonna like me." Bryan was now depressed not only did Kami manage to arrange a marriage, but he didn't even know about it worse he didn't even know the person he was marrying.

"Im gonna need all of your help guys I have no idea how a wedding works here and second I don't know the manners in which are used in a wedding here."

It was Tsume turn to speak and used a tone akin to a mother talking to a pup "Look young one I know we aren't on your food chain of trust, but you can trust us to help you although if any of the council here decides to not help you…" Tsume grinned letting her K9 like fangs show "Ill personal beat the shit out of them."

Most males in the room including the guarding Anbu put their hands in a protective posture around a certain part of their male anatomy. Not very many women were on the council and when they were… They can kick your ass or balls in this case and are truly to be respected ninja.

"So, its settled Hiashi Teach Bryan table manners. Ill teach him etiquette and Inoichi you try and give him counseling we got a week lets make the best of it." Shikaku took and active role for once which made everyone stare except tsunade.

"I can't help but notice shikaku that your more attentive in recent meetings any reason why?"

"Lady Hokage this man actually makes our meetings interesting so really I don't see reason to sleep during them also my wife wants me to ask him over for dinner."

Everyone looked at Bryan who somehow managed to get a deck of cards and was playing solitaire by himself not a care in the world.

Shibi adjusted his glasses beside being like shikaku quiet and reserved he also started taking a more active role in meetings. "Bryan, you get everything we said?" "Yep!" bryan said as he matched ace to king of hearts. "and yes to shikaku's request for dinner im tired of eating ramen but I prefer to come over for breakfast."

Everyone face faulted into the table at this and all thought the same thing. "Figures with naruto all his diet would consist of is ramen."

"Um breakfast would be great Bryan-san."

"Call me Bryan no formalities ever with me guys it's like you calling me sir and I hate formalities." Bryan was busy sorting the clubs section at this point.

"Looks like no one is sleeping tonight might as well get started…" Bryan's stomach growled "umm after breakfast would be nice."

Nara Complex dining room 06:30

Shikaku's wife looked at Bryan in awe for one he actually managed to get shikamaru out of bed in record time and two he actually was making them stay awake without threat of a beating. 'man, what I would give to figure out how he does it.'

With the guys

"What a drag I lost again" "This is troublesome."

Both men were getting their butts handed to them but they had to admit the game bryan was teaching them to play made them think strategy in a whole new level. Although they probably would never admit it… except to their wife/mother.

"guys the fact of the matter is that you have the tactical thinking of a 4-star general a first inheritor is extremely well versed in all tactics we have to be because it will inevitable save our asses."

"Yea well you also had advanced medical training by the time you reached warrant officer, so you hold a distinct advantage over us."

"You can't afford to be lazy in this game when your commanding this many soldiers in a real warzone like me, your men depend on you to get them to their destination or help give tactical info on the battlefield as soon as you get it. That's why you two aren't beating me with a little more practice though I have no doubt that you two could give me a hard time."

"Ok, you three time for breakfast bryan can you help me get the food to the table." "Sure, thing ma'am." "Please call me Mr.'s Nara or Shuna." (A/N I have no idea what her name is so im gonna make one up) "Ok Shuna." They entered the kitchen area where bryan stopped and leaned against the doorway.

"I may be socially inept but im not so rusty to see you want to talk to me?" "What were you doing to get those lazy asses to actually keep them interested." "Simple I listened and then I did something they wanted to do." Bryan's response was casual and almost as lazy as shikamaru or shikaku's answers… When they didn't feel like going into detail.

"Men are a simple species Shuna if you actually sat down observed or even talked about what we want, and you may have to push because… Well… we don't talk about what we want to do with the opposite sex often." If Bryan could name a price on how hilarious her face was he would ask for 100,000 credits and 4 Favors Bryan hit the floor laughing so hard… Didn't last long though as he was quickly reminded who he was laughing at. "Ah please stop!" "Get back here!"

"Dad should we help him?" "Get back here I only want to maim you" "Son never get in between a woman and her target of anger." They nodded to each other and kept playing all the while in the other room someone was trying not to get stabbed.

Along Kohona main road

D+16 06:30 (as the event above is occurring)

The caravan moved at a medium pace not to slow but not so fast as to tire out the foot soldiers escorting the caravan either. (A/N Half march speed) Shion looked out the carriage window waiting for a report on who she was arranged to get married with although she wanted naruto Kami had other plans and since she saw the memory bryan shared with them she felt like something was always against him and pitied him, but she didn't like it one bit though.

"Malady I got the report a leaf Anbu delivered it at break neck pace to us it is Bryans personnel file he didn't get the mission file because it was way too large to get to us." Taruho handed the large binder to Shion bowed and with a thank you and wave from shion he fell back into the caravan formation.

Shion looked at the rather large binder in her hands had she not been trained recently she would have thought she was carrying several cinderblocks. (Author damn those things are heavy) She looked at the cover it had a picture of Bryan doing a military salute his face emotionless. Turning to the first page she saw the Name Rank and comments from high ranks which took up about 18 pages. After the comments was the medals, ribbons, commendations, and dates which he received them this took 30 pages the print was smaller in these pages. After that was the after-action reports for the first 100 missions completed. This took up half the binder. The other half was all miscellaneous except for the last 10 pages they were pictures of bryan with people he engaged and one married and above the first page it read I will move on, but you will always be remembered. Shion touched the final ten pages in reverence they were preserved, and they were Bryan's previous lovers and the 9th page showed two of the KIA reports only half page long and the final page a civilian police report taking up the page.

The back of the cover was a quote and picture of Bryan walking in full armor down an empty road by himself the fall leaves in the background. "Never give up on trying to find someone who you love and will love you back lest you walk the path of loneliness as a great man once said. "If your going through hell keep on going." Because whether in this dimension or another there is someone for everyone. Try and make it work regardless of consequence to yourself bryan and you can't go wrong."

First INH Tenten KIA

Shion closed the binder and was starting to sob quietly "My gosh what keeps you going bryan what makes it possible for you to continue through life without so much guilt and sadness that you are willing to try again and again and be heartbroken and mentally damaged yet remain sane." Shion looked at the binder it was authorized by bryan he told them to give her all they could, and he gave her some of the most precious memories he had and was willing to trust her with it.

"Malady Kohona's gates are within sight well be traveling through shortly." "Thank you Hanou."

'Well I better get to know him because im gonna be married to him' Was Shions thoughts as they entered the gates.

Ok Guys sorry about the wait but I got into battlefield 1 and with starwars battlefront II on the horizon I might take even longer to update also I made that Omake so please R&R and if you have any questions PM me peace.

Omake short Language warning!

Imitation or it was supposed to be…

Bryan was pulled into his mindscape one evening he was greeted by naruto, bee and their tailed beasts which surprised him he thought that the plan of existence for a god and…

(Author Wha the hell your OC is intelligent he should have figured it out quickly)

The writer appears…

"What the hell author your supposed to be an extension and make jokes and try to explain crap and other miscellaneous things not argue with me.

(Author Your OC should have figured it out easily he's not naruto!)

"Hey im not stupid!"

" **Kit you aren't on the smart side of the board that's for sure."**

"Shut up Fur ball at least I don't lick myself to stay clean!"

OHHHHHHH! MEME appears

"Everyone your gonna make the audience cringe stop… doing… Gulp*"

"Should we beat the hell out of him?"

"Yes" "Absolutly" **"FUCK YEA!" "YEA"** (What are we waiting for lets get him!)

"Sorry guys but I must use this!" dink dink dink Fuck this shit im out emem Fuck this shit im out! emem Gotta get the fuck up out here! fuck this shit im out!

Pooft

"Shit!"


	7. Chapter 6 (cant come up with a title)

Chapter 6

What do you do when you meet the girl your gonna marry? THUD! Get the chapter god damnit! Sorry Kami… Also, sorry but I had a bit of an argument with my brain (not joking) I found it weird but I typed the conversation and added a bit of flare to it hope you enjoy also Bryan Gets sick? and why do I make women so damn weepy?

why am I talking to myself….?

|Kami Talking to Bryan in his mind|

'|Bryan talking to Kami in his mind|'

 **Kami speaking**

(A/N Me talking this chapter)

(Author)

# = static

Also before you read please note if you do not like this story or do not like a particular element of it I introduce a whole website full of fan fics you are reading one of literal millions on the internet go find anther if you don't like thank you those who came to read the actual story please read on….. I really got to stop talking to myself :/

Ichiraku's Ramen stand

D+16 12:13

"So, how did it go?" Naruto was wondering how bryan's table manners course with the Hyuga's went and to his surprise and Ino's Anger he wasn't saying anything.

"I do not want to talk about it." |I did not think it was too bad besides someone who almost always was on the front lines shouldn't have perfect table manners anyway. | '|I still think this is ridiculous and im still gonna be myself when the wedding comes. |'

Bryan's ramen came as he was finishing talking to kami. At that moment he just realized that Ino and Naruto were trying to talk to him. "How long have you guys been sitting there?" Ino face faulted while Naruto face palmed. "I don't know how long. Were you talking to Kami?" "Yea we were discussing how it went over at the Hyuga's."

"Sir are you perhaps Bryan Uzimaki?" "Depends on who's asking?" "Yo Taruho long time no see!" Bryan was looking between the two as they talked. "Sorry to cut this short naruto but I came at the wishes of my lady to tell Bryan that she requests to meet him." Bryan looked at the man for 10 seconds before answering.

"Ok taruho I'll go meet with shion see ya later naruto." Bryan payed for his meal and left the stand following taruho.

"Did he just completely ignore me!" "Sorry ino maybe next time." "No one ignores me!" Ino ranted on naruto as he ate paying attention to ino but worrying about his hunger more.

"Soo, Taruho what exactly is your job?" "To put it bluntly Bryan-Sama I do anything from running errands to delivering messages." "Ugh please don't call me bryan sama i hate formalities they make situations tenser then they should. Just call me Bryan it makes it less uncomfortable to me." They both walked in silence for a few minutes… a tense few minutes. "you know for someone who works for someone important you are way too serous you need to loosen up a bit." Taruho stopped and turned around. "Look Bryan S- Bryan you may think this is a joke, but my Mistress is willing to give you a chance but if you so much as hurt her feelings or otherwise I will make your life hell!" Bryan was a little angry and hurt by the comment but before bryan blew up on him out of some weird plot irony Shion appeared.

"Taruho! Back off!" "Milady This man isn't worthy of you why are you even bothering to invite such a man at Y-!" "Enough!" both looked at bryan surprised by his outburst. Calming down a bit before speaking Bryan looked older and sounded older while he spoke.

"Taruho I understand your loyalty and dedication to her and I respect your loyalty but im not after Shions fortune or anything of material value… im willing to give this as many chances as possible because shion is willing too. I promise on my honor as a solider and my rank that I am not going to abuse her." When Bryan was finished speaking bryan started falling over pale sick looking.

 **You two get him to the hospital!** Shion and taruho paused not sure what to make of kami they were in simple terms frozen. |good log why the hell is it so hard for people to accept this| **SHION! Get him to the hospital taruho is it?** He nodded. **Go to the hokage tell her what happened I'll explain once there!**

Kami helped Shion get Bryan to the Hospital it came as a shock to the receptionist, but she shook it off quickly. Bryan was quickly put into emergency care, but they could not find out what was wrong with him, he was also mumbling incoherent words that they couldn't piece together so they had to have Kami explain to them what was wrong. Unfortunately, it was not an easy and trying to put this on paper would take up too many words

(Author What the hell man you get lazy or something?! A/N yes yes I did but trying to explain it in terms that make sense to the reader would be well… Author I could not give a crap tell them in simpler terms then A/N Fine but the reader probably is confused right now since im having a conversation with myself… Author yea yea just write it in simple terms then and be snappy. A/N Sorry dear reader I gonna ignore the authors advice and beat the crap out of him.

Cue elevator music*

SpongeBob narrator| Several hours of beatings and torture later…

Author: What the hell man weren't you supposed to be writing the story I doubt the reader finds this funny or relevant! Also, what's with the play type writing style!

A/N shut up I got a flamethrower! Sorry reader I will not explain what Kami said in huge terms so here is the short short version Bryan got sick was poisoned the poison effects the mind so Shion has to go in and unscramble the mess and find Bryan in his head. Because the yamanaka clan constantly got kicked out and had 0 success.

Author: Wait a minute wont hurting me hurt you?!

A/N Nope! Because Fuck Logic! Muhahaha

Author: You, lazy son of a AAAHHHHHH IT BURNS! FUCKING HELL!

A/N Sorry reader carry on. I got some things to… do. BURN MOTHER WHISH* BURN!

In Bryans mindscape Corridor alpha start point

Time unknown

"What the? This place is different kami the path is warped I can't see any way through?!" Sure, enough the paths that were once precise clean and had a military finesse to it were now chaotic warped and completely disorienting.

Zzt **Shi#n the farther you go in t#e w##se communi#a##ons are gonna get. It is #### gonn# get wor#e the farther fo#a#d you g##** Zzt

"Well I guess im on my own." Shion started walking through the corridor until she was teleported to a hexagon shape room and on each side of the hexagon was a set of pristine white stairs and in between was blue walls, above the stairways floating in midair were different symbols. She was given instructions by Kami. She said the person going through had to take an active role in protecting or helping Bryan in the situation of each symbol, but she had no info beyond that.

Shion decided on a symbol that had a skull with flames above it and a shape in the background she could not identify. As she walked the stairs became less bright and clean as it were and turned a dull grayish color with holes etched every so often. Before she knew it she was in a large plaza area the buildings were leveled the plaza was littered with many different kinds of debris and the amount of body's most of which were bleeding profusely were making her sick. She scanned her surroundings looking for any sign of life. She started moving out of the plaza and toward what looked like a main road that would have once on either side been full of shops now nearly destroyed and in the debris of yet more body's

It took a few minutes for Shion to find anything but when she did it was a sight that made her both horrified and angry. In an alleyway or what was left of it she could see two soldiers brutally beating another solider. She snuck up to the edge of the alley to hear what the attackers were saying and what she heard only made her angrier.

"Get Up!" yelled a man with a English accent

"Come on you half breed your weak and pathetic" this man yelled with a Scottish accent

"Yo Lyle I don't think he is gonna fight back I think he's all tuckered out" said the man with the English accent mocking him

"Look at this so called solider even after trying and failing to save his men he refuses to fight back!" The man named Lyle sneered

At this point Shion had enough not only were these men beating him for no reason it seems, but they were doing it against someone they knew would not fight back. After Naruto's visit she made it her personal mission to get stronger and she developed well. Having the speed of a low jonin high chunin and extremely fast precise and crippling taijutsu fighting against genin level opponents she killed the first the man with the English accent and crippled the solider named Lyle. After shion caught her and let her anger cool if only slightly she spoke.

"What did this man ever do to you? What did he do that you are hurting one of your comrades?!"

"Heh this so called "Man" you protected is a bloody disgrace to us! His very existence is reason enough to beat him!"

Having heard enough shion used the knife in Lyle's hands slitting his throat. She did not know why but she felt like she was following some kind of rule that she couldn't understand moving the feeling to the back of her mind she moved towards the beaten solider. His helmet was in his left hand the screen for his face clearly broken to Shions eyes. His face dirty as well as scruffy telling shion he hasn't taken a bath or shaved in a while. His right arm was holding a knife in a defensive posture as he lay up against the ruined building.

Shion could not really tell who it was until she got just outside his range of attack.

"Bryan?!" shion half cried half yelled

"Help me corpsman?... please?" Bryan wheezed out and started coughing.

"Shion looked a herself she noticed she had similar armor to bryan's but on her solider she could make out what appeared to be a red cross and she was carrying backpack full of medical supplies which she somehow did not notice till just then. She took her backpack off and put it next to bryan as she started rummaging through it looking for something she knew she could use. She found some gauze to put pressure on some of his more critical wounds penicillin to prevent infection and blood as well as Iv bags she set it up quietly thanking her observation skills while she visited hospitals. Shion never knew she would be doing this in her life, As, it just went to show that anything you consider minor might mean life or death to someone else in a medical situation. She kept treating him not noticing that he was looking at her curiously. After about an hour cleaning and patching his wound she noticed bryans stares.

"What never seen a women medic before?" Shion teased

"I have… but why did you stop to help me? You could have easily continued walking and helped someone else and not take on two full grown men beating up someone who isn't your concern." Bryans tone was level steady and completely genuine in his question not at all hostile or rude.

Shion giggled a little making bryan smile it was warm comforting and full of compassion not love but genuine care. Shion decided to answer keeping her voice as low as possible and answered seriously.

"I could not stand by and watch two men beating a comrade for no reason I found out by Lyle over there." nodding to the man who throat she slit. "You ask why I came to your aid its because it is the right thing to do especially for someone who needs help to fend off bullies." He smiled at her response and said no more as he sat still letting shion patch him up.

When she finished the sky was already turning dark but in the distance, she saw a green object flying towards them.

"Help me get to the pelican please I can't walk on my own." Bryan asked trying but failing to rub his head. Shion nodded and put his arm over her shoulder she waved down the object learning it was called a pelican and it was a mobile troop transport. She carried him on board where a commander shion guessed questioned him.

Bryan answered every question as best as he could after the questions were answered the commander took off his helmet sighed and shook his head.

"This battle did nothing, but waste lives it was pointless and unnecessary to our objectives. Bryan and im sorry I did not get your name?" Shion was surprised that she was seen she thought she was a ghost or something sense he did not acknowledge her initially. "Shion sir I helped treat bryan after he was attacked by two comrades." Putting up her hand to the commander and to bryan's obvious amusement she continued to speak. "I only got one of their names and yes I killed them." Shion hung her head in shame at this not bothering to look at the two men looking she thought were judging her.

"uh Shion is it" no response "look beating up or attacking a fellow comrade is a killable offense on the battlefield regardless, so you did nothing wrong." The commander tried but failed to reassure her. Bryan spoke this time getting her attention. "Look Shion you saved my life most medics would just continue to walk on and ignore my suffering, but you are not one you took a stand and defended someone you did not even know and for that I am forever grateful for." Bryan smiled again and the more Shion saw it the more she wanted to see it she only knew the dead serous solider who showed up near Kohona who was all work and serous and no fun. She wanted to get to know who Bryan was and as he continued to smile everything around her faded to white.

She woke up in the hexagonal room again however this time the stairs that had the ODST symbol she identified was gone and a door in its place. Shion walked up to the door and opened she saw what a key in the middle of the room she entered grabbing it and walking out of the room she held onto the key. When she left the room, the wall shuddered and instead of a hexagon it was now a pentagon.

"So, I need to complete these memories and collect the keys" She looked around and saw in the dead center of the room a circular pedestal with six key holes each hole had a symbol corresponding and shion placed and twisted the key in the proper slot. Nothing happened however, vexed by why it didn't do anything in the middle were some words that she could barely make out she pieced together one sentence the rest fell away from her eyes like an illusion. "Complete his mind to protect his heart" Shion nodded and starting clearing the different stairs.

The second one she completed was "Fear" the symbol was a skull with a knife in its left side.

The third one was Labeled "SPARTAN" and had the spartan helmet a shield and two swords crossed behind the helmet but above the shield.

The fourth wasn't labeled but had a colored symbol a green helmet behind it was a gold or orangish gold flame as it looked and behind the flame were two crossed steel colored swords.

The fifth had a symbol of a solider standing at ease and was also not labeled.

The sixth made her heart skip a beat as she looked at the symbol and label floating over the final set of stairs. It was a lock with a chain barring a cage. The label on it said all shion needed know "Love" she understood why bryan was so cold why he tried to distance himself he locked his heart because he was scared that someone would pick it up and break it this is why Kami arranged a marriage to make sure bryan was never alone again and to help make bryan whole again. Not some solider who's dreams always seemed just out of reach and who's hopes were constantly crushed and broken.

She touched the sign in reverence and continued up the stairs she did not find herself bombarded by images like fear or thrown into combat like spartan but stood looking at a plain room white walls white floor white sealing white lights. In the center of the room a steel table and on it a crate that had a rusted lock on it. Walking to it she broke the lock easily and opened it. The room spun around her as she lost her balance looking in awe as the room became a whirlwind of all colors imaginable. When it stopped she stood in a open field covered in flowers sunlight bathed the area then she saw the key floating right next to a door she grabbed the key took one last look at the open field of flowers smiled and walked through the door.

She entered the now square room she placed the five keys she grabbed and placed them in their proper key holes and turning them when the final key clicked the room disappeared and she saw only one staircase this time not even hesitating she walked up it for what seemed like hours when she finally reached the end she looked at the field she was standing in she saw bryan seated in a chair looking at the sunset there was one empty chair which she guessed was meant for her.

Shion took a seat and waited for bryan to speak. When he did his voice was a whisper and a tone full of emotion. "Do you really want to try this relationship with me even after everything my mind put against you my memories my screw ups and someone who has tried and failed to protect his previous loved ones?" Shion already put two and two together awhile back he was not born by normal means but in a test tube out of an enemy lab that same enemy would later be destroyed by the very thing they made to destroy the UNSC.

Shion grabbed Bryan by his shoulders and forced him to look at her "Look I've seen more of your mind then anyone else here and I promise you I will make you happy, but you must promise me something." Bryan looked her in the eye and answered with a tone of conviction. "I will do anything "if" it is possible for me to do." Nodding shion answered "You gave me so many memories to try and push me away however I continued on but now I want you to look at my memories." Bryan looked at her smiling for the first time for her since they met.

She felt it almost immediately a presence entered her mind and started looking around. It wasn't invasive, and it was only interested in what made Shion Shion her likes and dislikes her loss, her attitude and behavior everything looked at studied then put neatly away as if he didn't touch it. He was only there a few minutes before she felt him leave.

"Thank you Shion for trusting me and for that I trust with my heart." Bryan got up and led Shion out of the field to a pair of blast doors. "Shion im gonna be out another few hours however our friends are worried you've been in my mind for four days so try and eat and defiantly drink something." As Bryan said this she was thrown through the blast doors and consumed by blackness.

Kohona hospital

D+20 23:13

When Shion woke up she was surrounded quite literally by the Kohona eleven who were in a protective stance in between her and bryan while servants and friends were looking worried and angry… and evidently, they were arguing but shion couldn't tell as all her senses came back In a split-second making her cough a bit.

Before anyone could react though to Shion being awake Kami appeared out of nowhere and put her hand up she was dressed in jonin attire minus the headband and with a voice of authority she spoke "Let her explain im sure you got questions, but I will let you know she succeeded and this is in fact shion. Go ahead Shion." Shion went into a thinking pose and replied with one word "No" "What do you mean no milady." "No means no I will not tell you what I saw and what I felt as he trusted me to actually look at him as he is a trust I will not break."

Log for D+21 starting from Kohona hospital recovery ward ending at Uchiha compound

After Shion refused to tell anyone anything and Kami threatened and warned that if anyone try and get answers she would send them to hell personally about two hours after shion got up walked around dealt with the hygiene issues and drank four gallons of water she was told bryan woke up. After tsunade did a overly extensive checkup causing bryan to act like naruto in ways because he thought it was ridicules how many shots she gave him as well as lectures on how not to get poisoned he had three foiled escape attempts and naruto even this early in the morning saw bryan being dragged by Anbu back to the hospital sympathizing with his relative. Bryan spent the rest of the day getting ready for the wedding.

Log end

However, what neither bride nor groom expected was the bachelor party and the bachelorette party.

Boys

Bryan was walking to Sasuke's to crash it was only 5 pm but he was exhausted plus he did not want to walk in on naruto and hinata. Also, because sasuke was like a brother in a way. Bryan and sasuke set up a system he was till single and still being chased by fangirls so bryan promised to be bait for sasuke so he could run away but that left bryan half the time walking back to naruto's with his clothes shredded after the first 10 attacks in 3 days. So bryan started wearing armor over his clothing, so he would not have to change multiple times a day.

(Author and with that tidbit out of the way)

Bryan used the key and walked through the door dropping his bags on the floor and throwing himself onto the couch only to be surrounded by well… men. "What do you want?!" Bryan muffled through the couch. "Bachelor party bro your gonna be married soon soo-"naruto was cut off by kiba "Your gonna have night on the town!" Bark! Bark! Translation- All males need to have some fun before they lose their freedom. Akimaru made no sense to bryan but made plenty to Kiba. "Yea Akimaru is right come on get up or were gonna have to force you up!" Bryan got up rubbed his eyes and looked at the group which consisted of Kiba and Akimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Guy now standing and surprisingly Yamato and Kakashi. "Do I even want to know why you two are going?" "Hokage's orders your doing this so our job is to make sure you're not home until at least three A.M." Kakashi eye smiled while Yamato folded his arms and nodded. "Since I don't have a choice can we get something to eat first!" almost as if on cue everyone stomachs growled. "Im going to Ichiraku's!" Oh no you don't Expansion Jutsu! before bryan got even 5 yards away from them choji got him were going to that beef place no Raman tonight. "But I like Raman" Bryan whined "Too bad!" everyone except naruto cheerily yelled.

After dinner…

"Ok since you guys basically kidnapped me until three in the morning what are we gonna do?" Everyone looked at Bryan. "Dude first were gonna go to the store get some booze then were gonna go to another store get some snacks and then head back to Sasuke's where your gonna teach us how to play that game you seem to enjoy on the tv." Kiba remarked "Its actually called an Xbox Scorpio and I made it using wires and suturing tools lying around tenten's shop and second what makes you think you can learn how to play it?" Bryan answered almost teasingly to them. "Yosh the flames of youth will be bright tonight do you think we could play that game again." "What game are you talking about Lee… Because it sounds youthful!" the thumbs up by guy made everyone sweat drop but made bryan drop to the floor laughing by the antics of his few friends. While the boys asked Lee about the game Bryan dropped into the middle of the group and had a conversation with shino. After buying a metric ton of booze and all the chips in the other store at the same time cleaning both stores out and making the stores close early all the while making the owners very happy men. "Alright everyone to Sasuke's for an Awesome time and indeed it was as many of the male clan heads and even the Hyuga men joined the party the laughter and drinking and video game playing and eating lasted till dawn and not one of the men was drop dead drunk thanks to bryan and his special elixir that made sure to clear away a drunk head while removing the hangover because the night was one of legends and one of the happiest memories in the Uchiha compound since its inception.

Skipping bachelorette party and wedding for now

D+23 05:30

Location main road to port Hursha ETA one hour

Three chunin guard the couple here are their names

F/Juni M/Hefrey M/Scout

Bryan and Shion were packing camp and thanks to Shions insistence there wasn't a giant guard platoon but there was a few Kohona chunin watching but it seemed almost unnecessary because of Bryan's insomnia. Once they packed up Bryan motioned for the chunin to come out.

"What seems to be the problem Bryan?"

"Trouble were being followed." Bryans voice no more than a whisper

"How do you know?" The Juni replied putting everyone on guard

"As we've been running I've been placing motion sensors and whatever is following us is either a bird that is coming for us or a group of ninja and they will catch up before we reach the port."

"What should we do?" "… Yo honey could you come over here for a minute!"

Running over shion looked at the group their faces clearly showing worry.

"What's the sit rep?! (Situation Report) Possible group of ninjas they are too fast for anything else here." Shion contemplated what he said, "everything here" "You mean vehicle right?" Shion still trying to get used to the massive amount of info she was allowed to absorb from him.

"Correct they will catch us here in five minutes."

"That will leave barely any time to build defenses!" the radio pack on Hefreys back not helping

"Scout give me the pack I told you to hold on for me!" it was not a request

Nodding scout handed the pack over while bryan rummaged through pulling out a small square box.

"GET CLEAR! Bryan threw the cube it hit the ground and turned into a small command center.

"Holy shit!" Juni and Hefrey yelled while scout just gaped

"Do I have to drop kick you there!? Move it!" No one hesitated as they entered the base doors to have them shut behind them.

"What is this? Excellent question Juni. This is known as a MCB or Mobile command base even us soldiers need quick shelter in an emergency." Bryan walked over to a console on the left side it had no label but pressing a few buttons and several ground shaking booms later they realized he did something.

"mortars but according to the radar it missed." They all looked at bryan and back to the console then back at bryan. "What radar?" Was the collective response of everyone else. **"Im inside your head bryan and I don't see a radar either."** Bryan pointed at a small screen at the top right small enough that you would ignore it but large enough to see 7 red dots moving towards them.

"Shells are reloaded, recalibrated, and… Fired!" the ground shaking beneath them was extremely noticeable this time. "What the hell did you fire!" Juni yelled after getting her footing. "Eh just some plasma mortar shells." Bryan looked at what they knew was the radar. "Only one left that's odd though according too sshhiiitt." "What now?!" Hefrey half groaned half questioned.

"My luck sucks it seems this enemy has some kind of armor stay here." Before they comprehended what bryan said he was out the door and they were locked in. "Well I hope he wins." Juni said to herself. "you better hope so because if he dies we have to fight whatever killed him" Scout answered sagely "What the hell scout I thought you were mute!" Hefrey yelled clearly surprised by scout's words. "I never have anything to say but it seems prudent here." Shion was the only one in the group of four that was confident in Bryans abilities. "Bryan get back safely don't give up keep fighting for me I need you." The ninja stopped talking and sat down and shut up praying to any and all gods they could think of.

Outside MCB

D+23 06:02 Sunrise

Bryan walked from the safety of the MCB gripping his k-bar. '|Kami whoever is he I cant sense her.|' |her? Im not even gonna ask how you know but cant either but something is defiantly here stay alert whatever it is gonna sever communication between us in| 'Figures by some weird plot twist that I have no access to what may be my only chance of survival.'

(Author: fuck! Where the hell is the writer I thought his life was gonna get a little easier not tough as hell)(Writer: Im inside a bunker sucker can't find me now!)

Bryan was blindsided by a sudden burst of air and thrown into the MCB. He got up quickly and equipped a heavy EOD armor set for its weight and durability. "Who is there?!" Bryan waited several seconds he wasn't gonna make the first move he never did so he was surprised by how long it took to answer.

"hehe im too much your fate would have been a quick death if you died with the rest of your brothers and sisters in combat." The feminine voice was human but had some demonic quality to it making bryan shiver at the creature he was facing.

"Come out… demon." Bryan retracted a modified M1903 Springfield rifle and quickly loaded five what appeared to be Crystal bullets. After that he slung it across his back and pulled out his UNSC issued assault rifle and attached his bayonet to it.

"hehe So brave but a demon I am not." The voice answered coldly "A succubus is a demon no matter how you think it and a malicious one at that! Very few are neutral fewer still benign and I know the only creatures not bound by the DNGZ rules are succubi!" Bryans remarks were loud and cold his voice not even muffled by the thick armor he wore. "If you aren't gonna show yourself?!" Bryan pulled out a modified pulse grenade. "I will force you out!" Bryan threw the grenade into the air 3 seconds later a loud Bang sounded but no explosion and only twenty feet from him was the succubus.

"Hiss* You lost the war give up and surrender to the WTA you may just live a little longer." "Like hell I will if you want me to surrender you will be sorely disappointed!" Bryan spat back.

As expected the succubi made the first move and tried to cut Bryan in half it succeeded in popping his shield and scratching his armor but no damage that was critical or worrisome. "You know for a combat succubi you seem to be pretty easy to rile up." Snarling she lunged again this time however she disappeared and reappeared behind bryan unable to block or dodge he braced as he heard the loud crunching of metal from his armor.

Bryan dived forward but was met with a claw to his visor causing a large scratch mark to appear across his visor as he recoiled from the attack. Bryan was worried now. There are 5 types of succubi 6 if you count the queen but it looks like he got the rarer succubi a hunter these succubi like others survive off sex but these ones rely more on killing to steal life essence. Bryan was picked up and thrown at a tree knocking over from the weight and impact.

"Ugh crap I hate to have to do this." Bryan went through the hand signs and launched his jutsu. "Earth style Earth Spikes!" The spikes started up towards the succubi who kept flying away from the spike traps. "Damnit! Shadow clone jutsu!" hundreds of clones fired at the succubus only to be stunned when she disappeared. After a few seconds Bryan gave the order. "Search and destroy!" the clones replied with an ooh rah and ran off in different directs. Bryan looked to the top right of his HUD "Armor integrity is at 38%" Bryan did a full armor scan the plating on his back was crunched his helmet had visible damage other than the scratch marks on the outside some of the HUD functions were also starting to malfunction. Finally, she damaged the shield modulator making it impossible for the shield to recharge. Bryan switched armor this time wearing the lighter and more armored CQC armor set.

Zzt" Bryan what the hell is going on! Shion is pale and weak she cried out saying something evil was hurting you" Zzt" Juni this is bad bring scout and yourself out leave Hefrey he can hold down the fort." Zzt" Better be a good reason she is hurting over and out!" Zzt "Kami I need you out now." **"Mumbles incoherently*"** "Kami the succubi violated the DNGZ accords, didn't they?" (A/N DNGZ or do not go zone was set up to protect planets that cannot fend for themselves against intergalactic wars that spill over.) **"Fucking succubi THAT'S IT BROTHER!"** "What the hell is wrong with yooooo" Juni was about to yell but stopped "Everyone down NOW!" not even asking why they ducked down. **"What's wrong sis?!"** The clearly worried god of death asked. **"The damn succubi need to learn there place they attacked bryan inside the DNGZ violating the DNGC accords!"** Bryan got up decided he needed to say something "Kami this is important if you must break our agreement then… I release you to fight this threat and you can choose whether or not you want to come back."

Both gods looked at bryan. Then they smiled causing bryan to back up. **"Unlike your wars we fight our wars I seconds be back in 3 seconds."** Before Bryan even began to respond they reappeared Kami wearing battle damaged armor and smiling while Shinigami looked worse for ware otherwise ok. "Im not gonna ask for details did you win?" Bryan asked. **"We kicked ass now I got to get back to work sis see ya."** Pooft **"Alright im going to rest they won't bother you again night."** Pooft. "For the love of the log I can't catch a break!" Bryan yelled to the sky. Juni and scout patted Bryan on the back not sure what to say to the solider. "We better make it to port decca." Bryan got Hefrey and shion out of the MCB packed and they continued by the end of the day they made it without further incident.

Meanwhile in the land of fire capitol in some random basement

"What's the status of Bryan?" A gray-haired man spoke to the messenger

"He was attacked and weathered it off the six ninja we sent were accompanied by a demon and she was chased off but not before kami and death went to war and won against the demons I did not get the species name." the young lady reported and was dismissed.

"We need to deal with him quick" an old woman spoke.

"We have to be more cautious according to reports Bryan has asked Tsunade for more guards she is sending the Kohona eleven to support along with the support he has."

A young woman walked in with white pupil less eyes.

"Sorry im late elders I had to deal with clan business."

"Lady Hyuga I thought you would be busy."

"Hardly my clan is starting to become irritable to the plan and giving me less freedom to do what needs to be done."

"What do you suggest we do Hanabi."

"exterminate the Hyuga clan make a fresh start with me as head."

"Anyone we need to leave alive?"

"Just my father and sister everyone else needs to die."

"Very well we will send a covert team to eliminate the Hyuga clan any objections?"

"We proceed in one-week time."

Phew that took a bit anyway as always read review and give constructive feedback also have any questions feel free to ask… and it seems no interruptions from the characters so peace.


	8. Chapter 7 Emotions and plans

Chapter 7 Reunions and plans

Cue Theme Music* Get on with it

First contact established D+ system no longer applicable…

Hyuga extermination plan T-Minus 06:01:03:14

Foxtrot Personnel

Males

Cade 'overall commander'

Brawn 'Heavy/Juggernaut'

Jyn 'Sniper'

Wesley 'Assault specialist'

Nate 'Mechanic/Pilot

James 'Weapons/Armor Technician'

Females

Nicole 'Mechanic/Co Pilot

Doc/Aka Rena 'Medic/Surgeon/3rd in command

The next day for Bryan was less than normal they made it to Port Decca which was closer but not very large even the security force there was mobilized because their little port was not as well equipped as Port Hursha. The next day they were joined by the Kohona eleven when he woke up. If that wasn't weird for him half of foxtrot squad made contact and were already in route to him. They made contact literal seconds after Bryan sat down with the Kohona eleven… "This is shaping up to be a ridiculous day!" Bryan moaned.

Sympathizing with Bryan and trying his best to comfort him was his newly hitched wife this was supposed be their honey moon but now it seems like bryan wants to head back to Kohona and figure out why 6 ninjas and a demon wanted him dead… Well minus the demon they knew why she wanted him dead. "Come on babe at least your gonna have some backup now." Shion tried to comfort bryan.

Time skip six hours in route to Kohona

"You know Bryan I know you flew around but this is!" "Naruto do not throw up!" Yelled out Cade.

"Hey Cade, I have been meaning to ask ya does the big man talk!" Tenten yelled over the noise.

Everyone stopped talking to hear this answer but to their surprise Bryan answered.

"Not to people he doesn't trust and if he ever does talk you damn well better pay attention because he rarely ever does unless he needs to." Bryan said sagely

Brawn only grunted in response

The ride went silently from that point forward until the pilot spoke up ten minutes from Kohona.

"Attention ladies and gents this is your pilot speaking! Today is a sunny day with clear sky's but with a slight chance of getting your ass kicked by friendly fire!" Foxtrot knew this was to break the ice the ninja didn't know what to think. Doc explained

"It's a piss poor attempt to break the ice." answered doc.

"It also is a way of saying were almost there." Jyn added

"eta pilot." Shion asked

"Lady you have no! -"

"Shut up Nate that's my wife!" Bryan cut in.

Bryan had been trying to hide the fact that shion was his wife, but he drew the line when it came to respecting his spouse… Problem was this erupted into a shit storm of questions from foxtrot. The pilot landed ten miles from Kohona just, so the rest of foxtrot could do the old fashion interrogation because he didn't want the inside of the pelican to be a wreck if they want to fight let em do it outside is a pilots' moto.

The Anbu showed up to see Bryan struggling against eight different soldiers and were about to jump in when the Kohona eleven shook their heads and sat down to watch. Naruto even pulled out some scrolls with popcorn and drinks and the Anbu joined them watching in amusement and awe at the legendary spectacle.

"Come on you guys don't tell me peace time has dulled your edge guys Pant pant!" Bryan said breathing hard

"You Pant Should Pant be one Pant to talk Cough!" Wesley wheezed then coughed.

The resident sniper and juggernaut were not breathing hard.

"Man you guys sometimes need to think you all attacked at once wasting stamina on attacking him together if we attacked one at a time we could have worn him down without just me and Brawn watching."

With the ninja 30 feet away

"Naruto kun you should listen you could learn something from all this." Hinata said while leaning her head on naruto's shoulder.

"Hinata hime I hate waiting out attacks, but this demonstration proves that we are way out of our league with these guys."

"How so Dobe?" Sasuke asked genuinely interested why naruto thought that.

"Think about it sasuke." Naruto calling sasuke by name caused everyone watching to look at him at this point. "We know for a fact Bryan isn't at all taking this seriously if he was he would be conserving energy and wearing armor of some sort or at least using some kind of padded protection. If you look carefully bryan isn't wearing anything to enhance his movement nor is he using chakra to help him and some of those punches and kicks are causing cracks to appear on the soldier's armor."

Hinata activated her byakugan while Sasuke activated his sharigan they nodded their heads dumbfounded by naruto's observation.

"So, these guys are just sparing in a friendly way?" Tenten asked incredibly.

"No, Bryan is fighting to show he is serous with his relationship with Shion." Naruto said sagely. Shion now asked the question.

"How do you know that naruto?" Naruto grinned.

"You really think you're the only one Bryan talks to im his blood brother in a way, so he come to me about guy stuff that Shion probably would not understand or take the wrong way he is more afraid of losing her than he lets on." Naruto got serous for the last part. Shion thought for a moment then asked another question even the Anbu listened to.

"How bad would it be if I were to die?" she asked sadly but everyone knew she had to ask.

"Bryan has been through four relationships in his whole life his first two fiancés were killed in action right in front of his eyes the third he married and went into the reserves and she was killed while he was while he was getting food for them she was four months pregnant." Naruto said with seriousness and genuine concern. "I knew he had three relationships before me I read the after-action report of the fiancés the third death caused him to go into a soldier's suicide spiral." He was brought back to ground level, but I didn't know how bad those three loved one deaths had on his metal stability."

The last part caused Shion to start crying. 'She now realized that if she died Bryan might never bounce back and would likely do everything he could to die. He would go from mission to mission suicidal and hoping he never comes home.' this made her start crying aloud.

Unknown to them Bryan called off his fight to pay attention to the conversation. Bryan did one thing that none of his comrades never expected him to do. Bryan walked up and hugged her swaying slightly from to side as he continued to offer words of love and stroking her hair.

Shion was shocked by Bryans sudden gesture as he was always a little hesitant of physical contact, but she didn't let him know it instead she got comfortable and continued to cry into his arms. Foxtrot made themselves busy talking to Nate and Nicole and doing a gear check.

The ninja went with foxtrot and started some conversation to give Bryan and Shion some privacy. It wasn't long after though that tsunade came and saw the seen and went over to her Anbu who shook their heads and pointed to foxtrot as the Anbu were in defensive positions around the couple.

Tsunade walked up to foxtrot and the Kohona eleven who were chatting quietly until they felt her presence. Cade was already picked to be liaison for foxtrot till more UNSC members decided to come which he hoped was soon since he hated politics he knew how to play it, he just hated it.

"Lady Tsunade I presume Cade walked over and saluted." Tsunade saluted back as a sign of respect which got her points in foxtrots book. "Yes, Im Tsunade I was told by Bryan how much you hate formalities so call me tsunade or ma'am please." If they could see what was going on with foxtrot it would have been respect earned.

"Thanks, Tsunade I would like to know how I can accommodate foxtrot so how much will some land cost?" Tsunade had a feeling and asked the ninja clan heads if they were willing to allow foxtrot in. The vote was unanimous even Hiashi voted for it. "We have plenty of land outside the village proper it will be a walk to the village but I don't want others to be- " Putting his hand up Cade cut her off then spoke. "how much? Walking is healthy so we can't give any less crap about it." "It will cost you 50 million Ryo or fifty gold bars." She was surprised that foxtrot provided the exact amount and then some put it into a crate and handed it to tsunade. In return tsunade got a piece of paper out of her pocket signed it then cade signed and handed it to him. "This is your deed don't lose it."

Nodding Cade put it into a box and put it into the pelican. When he came out Bryan and Shion were silently talking to each other enjoying the others company. Cade looked at the couple then spoke. "Ma'am Shion will be under protection detail 24/7 by at least four of us." Slightly startled by the seriousness of Cade she understood why she read Bryans full file "unredacted" not hesitating she actually surprised cade. "I want Six guarding Shion at all times inside and outside the village the rest will guard Bryan I've read his file so if he leaves the village You will always go with him understood. "foxtrot looked at her and nodded Cade nodded his approval as well. "you and Bryan will be part of a permanent four-man team, but you will only handle missions that are directly under me this will piss off some people but after seeing this she nodded towards bryan. I will be damned before I see one dead or captured."

Meanwhile land of fire capitol in the Evil Lair V2

"This isn't good Bryan is in Kohona now and he has some of his own men with him." One of the council groaned.

"Hanabi you want this done but we can't do it without drawing attention now can you get in and do it yourself?" Hanabi who was a holographic image nodded.

"Our objective has changed from kill them all to as many as possible."

"What is your eta?"

"Tomorrow at noon I got some special bombs from some water ninja they will do nicely."

"Good don't allow yourself to be seen we can't show our hand too early otherwise this will turn into a full-blown war."

"understood but no promises." The council nodded, and she faded out.

"Meeting adjourned prepare your respective armies for war the world is still healing from the last war they can't handle our might." The other counselors nodded and departed.

The next day Hyuga Extermination Plan T-minus 00:00:01:42

It was afternoon and Bryan was in a meeting with the ninja clan heads Cade agreed to go as advisor and being bored pulled out a deck of cards and started playing gin rummy with Cade.

The relaxed nature of the two soldiers eased the tensions in the room as they sat quietly playing with each other. That was until they went on alert weapons drawn.

"You get that cade." Cade and Bryan broke the door to the conference room and ran. Not three seconds after a messenger came in breathing hard. "Poison PANT* GAS!" after that she fell over bleeding evident on her scalp. Tsunade gave the red alert order and the ninja vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Bryan and cade went to the source of the gas which was the Hyuga compound the guard dead bleeding from all the rashes all over his body. Naruto arrived too. Before he went in though cade stopped him. "What are you doing Hinata Hime and her family are in there!" Cade Shook naruto trying to get sense into him. "You can't the gas will kill you!" "Not me cade watch the entrance." Without a word Bryan walked through the poison.

Bryan knew he was invulnerable, but he never relied on it as a crutch it was apart of him something he cared little about, but he knew he was the only one who could walk through the gas and save anyone still alive. "Self-preservation" Bryan said the unofficial saying for all soldiers treat your life as if you need to live no less. Bryan ran at a jog through complex he deployed several drones to find evidence and to find survivors the clan records were also investigated maybe it would explain the potency of this gas. Bryan ran from room to room the further into the compound he got the more he was reminded of chemical warfare and its horrors. Skin was melting off people in the more confined areas some areas had blood and skin pooling others were just dead faces contorted in agony and pain. When he was about to stop looking one of his drones gave back intel of a survivor inside a building away from the contamination zone.

He Broke into a run as the drone also delivered intel saying someone was trying to break in. When he got there, he froze what he saw shocked him. "Hanabi?! What the hell have you done!" Hanabi looked back wearing a heavy suit to keep the gas away and a mask to let her breath. "What need to be done good luck saving hinata the gas will kill her soon enough" as she disappeared. Zzt "Brawn Get foxtrot and shion into a secure area till I come find you" Zzt A grunt over the radio was his response but he got the message. Bryan got out a gas mask from his armory. And broke the door down he saw hinata coughing heavily and bleeding. Hiashi and someone he didn't know were dead and already starting to melt. He quickly put the gas mask over hinata and ran out of the compound using chakra to leap over the wall into the street.

By this point Kami woke up and was wondering why her holder was anxious until she replayed what she saw she woke up fully as he saw Bryan holding Hinata Barely breathing. Naruto and Cade ran up Bryan had laid her down and took the mask off. "What the hell man she needs that Hinata will die!" "Naruto, wheeze." Hinata managed to get out. "Im here Hinata don't worry everything will be alright we will get grandma tsunade and you will be alright." "Naruto… I… Wheeze Love you." Cade was watching Bryan who was visible showing pain to this confession as he had to watch many of his comrades and friends die in similar manners. "I Love Hinata please don't go stay with me." Naruto visibly crying at this. "We… Cough cough will meet again Naruto-kun." She let out a final breath and life left her. "No please Hinata Don't go!" Naruto Broke down Crying and didn't stop the people around the compound were watching this staying just out of reach of the gas but within watching distance.

'|Kami im gonna use my gift I've used it before but I want to make sure hinata and your brother agree.|' Kami disappeared for a literal two seconds then returned |You have his blessing and hinata's too take your time|

Leaving his mindscape Bryan gave cade a silent signal. Cade walked over and pulled naruto from hinata's body and pinned him to a wall. While bryan went and did his work. "Hey get away from her!" someone in the crowd yelled. "Yea let the kid mourn go away!" One of the women shouted. Before they could advance on cade and bryan his found turned a bright white and he touched gently on the forehead and stomach. "Come back." With those two words Cade let go of naruto who quickly went to punch Bryan friend be damned. Before he could though bryan stopped and pointed to hinata. He walked three steps towards cade before falling over collapsed from exhaustion. Cade picked up Bryan and said he was taking him to the hospital and that Naruto needed to get Hinata there too. Before he understood what cade was talking about Hinata's eyes opened and the two embraced.

The others in the village looked between the now unhurt Hyuga without a scratch or scar from the gas and no blood her cloths were clean to. Then they looked at cade who was carrying bryan over his shoulder as bryan was still trying to keep himself up. A miracle had happened before their eyes and they were stunned by what the solider who many called a con man. After that day word would get around the elemental nations quick but the negative rumors about Bryan were forever stumped out by this event.

Hospital later that afternoon

Bryan was busy sleeping his diagnoses was exhaustion and was gonna be kept overnight for observation. Hinata on the other hand was perfect if not better she had many of her little scars that collected from being a shinobi just gone and there was no evidence that she had ever been in the gas. The question remained what did bryan do and why? Hinata was released seeing as there were no problems but told not to do any training and to stay with someone else till they investigated what happened they didn't realize though that foxtrot had already been Inside and investigated then went back to the hospital.

The Kohona eleven walked over to the group who was guarding shion meaning all of them except Cade who was watching Bryan while shion waited with her "Bodyguards" in the lobby. "Hey do you guys know how- "Naruto was quickly cut off by Wesley who put his hand up to signal for silence. "We have a meeting at the academy tonight at 10 P.M. be there if you have questions then Bryan will answer them to the best of his ability." Jyn answered reading a magazine while silently thanking Bryan for installing the reading translating attachment as he would not be able to understand a thing from this magazine without it.

10:00 Ninja academy Classroom 120

The classroom was the largest in the school meant for the hokage when he/she gave a speech to those that passed their genin tests and when their inducted thus it is the largest and least used classroom in the school… "And just had to be filled to capacity" Bryan moaned limping to the raised platform with the mic. Testing it really quick he spoke "Hello now before you ask questions… SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T INTERUPT GOT IT!" Foxtrot in the back-round face faulted while cade and brawn facepalmed. "eh hum ok first off yes I can bring people from the dead don't ask I won't tell you I don't respect you and trust any of enough yet… except shion but that's if she asks." Shion Nodded and gave the yea I married that guy and I won't trick him deal with it look to the people in the audience looking at her. "Second if any of you do anything to harm anyone near me or the Kohona eleven or threaten shion I will murder you in public because fuck you!" Tsunade started giggling it was refreshing having someone who could speak his mind without consequences and never feared to step on people toes.

Third and finally if you try to get me or anyone close to me the Kohona eleven or shion framed. Foxtrot Will investigate all cases brought up by civilian or shinobi because again I don't trust you and fuck you and fuck your politics. Before you ask I don't fear any of you anyone who tries to be rude or mean to my wife or anyone of my friends or foxtrot you will be FUBAR by morning." That was it foxtrot couldn't hold it anymore they fell to the ground laughing hard. Cade recovered first and still chuckling answered "and that my dear onlookers is concludes our pep talk" Cade fell down laughing again. "Hey Brawn! You get a picture?" Brawn nodded to Bryan holding up several photo's in victory. "Any questions?!" everyone raised their hands.

…" FUCK!" Bryan yelled

Next day foxtrot compound code name "Baker Base"

Cade was awake early and left Shion after he was called because he had guests. Sitting in the living room was naruto and hinata. "Hey Naruto." Fist bumping and then nodded to Hinata "Hinata so what do I owe the pleasure?" Bryan watched as naruto was hit above the head and she growled. "Idiot over here has something he has to say." Bryan had to say something. "You know hinata for all the time I've known you never physically hit naruto what did he do." "Tell him!" Naruto sheepishly smiled "Im sorry Bryan I should have trusted you more." "You know you two do not need to tell me sorry its only natural." Went into the kitchen ad grabbed his guests some tea "After all I kept this secret hidden for a reason." Bryan shrugged walking back in and putting the mess plate in front of them. "Who else knows?" without event blinking bryan answered "Honestly everyone in the UNSC required reading once you join the corp." he saw hinata's from hinata's facial expression she wanted ask him something. "Hinata what are you thinking?"

Hinata was shaken from her thoughts by this "Am I so easy to read?" Bryan shrugged "If you lived as long as I have and seen what I've seen done what I've done yea your easy but im more trained in what to look for." Hinata gathered her thoughts and asked, "I have two questions you don't have to answer them." "Shoot I will answer them to the best of my abilities." Nodding hinata leaned forward. "First does Shion know what you've done, and I mean everything things you probably hide in the depths of your mind." Without even hesitating it was a one word answer "Yes" Hinata did not looked surprised but naruto did. "Second when do you plan on training her I don't think the shinobi life would be a good fit but a soldier's role would fit better but if you integrate some of the ninja skills she learns into her work she will be a force to be reckoned with." Nodding bryan answered. "I see death fixed a few things like your self confidence good your gonna need it. To answer your question yes Ever since we got married ive been teaching her how to fight my way." Hinata waited. "You see Hinata soldiers in the UNSC are taught from the "Beginning we are expendable from the lowest enlisted to the highest officer even I am expendable." This shocked the two but the waited for bryan to continue. "You see most people that join the army are so deluded by what they see and here from TV, Books, Games, ETC but the fact we tell them coming in is that we are expendable the faster you get that the longer you will live." Shaking his head bryan continued. "You see these Kids and I will call them that because they are too naive don't see war for what it is… A brutal horrific struggle that has and will be part of us." Bryan then spats in disgust. "However, It is never a military that starts a war no its politicians that send the young to fight and die." Hinata and naruto nodded in agreement "Let me give you some advice you should remember it as I once imparted it to Tenten. War never determines who is right only who is left." Naruto just sat thinking while Hinata looked at Bryan. "Why are you telling us this?" Bryan smiled at this. "That is the right question you see what im telling you is something that you will eventually learn on your own and the reason why we don't share weapons or technological advances is because could we trust you not to abuse and misuse or more importantly your Feudal lords not to bully other smaller nations with what they learned." Hinata nodded in understanding. "No, and in all honesty, they would easily just get us into another shinobi war." Bryan nodded. "I know the reason you came hinata its because you want me to restore your clan well I can't specific conditions have to be met at the right time for me to use what I did, and it honestly is very draining. I would likely over use the power or under use it and I don't want to bring back people from the dead you're an exception I had your permission and deaths, so I did. I cannot tell you the requirements or conditions because I do not know them all but I do know I have the power and as long as I live I will not abuse it." Just then they Heard A scream from Bryans room causing the Trio to rush to the door bryan holding a magnum and naruto and hinata holding kunai as they swept the room.

"Shion Are you alright" Bryan now concerned

Before she could respond foxtrot came in ready for war they were armored head to toe no skin showed like the shinobi were used to seeing and Brawn wore helmet that had a skull smiling into the helmet which was unnerving. (Its Emiles helmet from halo reach and to be honest im surprised more Spartans don't do this.) "Umm anything we can do to help?" Doc asked. "Depends naruto help me get shion into the other room. Jyn, Wesley, take guard positions at the entrance. James, Nicole do a full base sweep the rest stay here with me." Naruto and Bryan put shion down just as he finished giving orders.

"What did you see Shion?" Shion looked back at bryan a look of worry on her face. "I-I saw foxtrot g-get assassinated one by one till only you were left then they killed me to get t-to you." Bryan closed his eyes and thought for a moment the spoke "How clear? did you see I with excessive detail or very little?" Shion thought for moment then responded. "I would say moderate some detail yet still little in a way." Nodding bryan asked his final question. "Did you see any symbols from your vision?" she closed her eyes again then nodded. "Could you describe it?" Doc asked the obviously frightened women. "Everyone leave except Nicole, Hinata and Doc the rest of you need to help me I think we need to do a red level security sweep check every nook in cranny." Naruto nodded while the other soldiers gave salute and went to the different sectors.

Bryan looked at Shion smiled gave her a kiss and moved to help the others. Doc spoke first. "Ok im gonna put a pad in your hand close your eyes and think about the symbol the pad will draw it for you." Nodding she did so and the symbol that drew itself made hinata destroy the coffee table. Nicole calmed hinata down quickly. Shion was shaking visibly… forty seconds later everyone ran into the room saw the coffee table, Shion shaking and hinata raging against doc and Nicole who had pinned her to the ground. Bryan walked to the Pad and he punched the wall near him anger visible in his eyes. Brawn broke the silence to everyone surprise. "what ever your gonna do we have your back Bryan." Bryan spoke authority clear anger gone. "Me and Cade only the rest guard Shion Naruto Hinata speak only to me and my soldiers ill inform the hokage."

Bryan walked to the armory and took rockets a sniper and enough rounds to kill an army. And enough rockets to level several city's cade checked his armor, inspected his weapons, and handed weapons and gear to bryan that he might need to bryan who stored them. Bryan has been the ammo and gear supplier on the battlefield since he got his personal armory since it holds an infinite amount of armor, gear, weapons, ammunition, and one vehicle. He decided the vehicle would be a gun goose smg variant. His Amory can hold one vehicle between 25 feet by 15 feet. He could fit something larger, but it would risk hurting him physically. When he went to the hokage he told cade to go in battle damaged armor and to bring the paper work he had the hokage sign.

When they got there Tsunade was at her desk with five Anbu behind her and shizune standing beside her. "Im not here for you tsunade cade hand me the agreement." Tsunade didn't show any emotion as he threw the folder at the desk sliding right in front of her. "You signed it you red it now you answer for it." She opened the file to an underlined line reading "Regardless of whether you know or not if politicians do anything to me or my friends or my family It will be taking as an act of war by you and your country. I also am not required to tell how why, where, etc, required to tell you where I got my info." She looked up horrified she looked at Cade his armor scratched and in some places dented his helmet in his left hand his face showed no emotion. Bryan was the same his armor was worse for wear then cades his face showed disappointment Which scared the group more. Before bryan could do more Kami came out in between them.

" **Bryan hold up I know you pissed but we can't bull rush this like your used to we have to plan it out.** " "Kami I can't let threats slide and wait for them to happen!" " **Look I know your angry, but this is no way to do it bull rushing into this will cause innocents to be harmed.** " Bryan thought for three seconds then responded. "What should I do then?" " **Figure out who is behind it then kill them.** " "Can't you figure it out and tell me?" " **Unfortunately no something is interfering with me and its pissing me off to no end.** **Head to the capitol and investigate bring cade figure out who and then make plans to deal with them.** " Bryan though again. "Ok, ill try your way. Tsunade I need you to inform the other kage on a military level tell them what happened me and cade are leaving right now."

Bryan and Cade drove out the gates instead of taking the gun goose they switched out back at Baker base for a warthog driving full speed not knowing another war is already on the horizon.

Evil lair V2 Land of Fire capitol

"Hanabi you were spotted." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he told the hokage who spoke to the other kage who are on alert they even put me in their bingo books."

"This is a dangerous move Lady Hanabi."

"I didn't expect bryan to be able to breath the gas without a mask it turns out he also copy and pasted all our clan secrets and files as well."

"We can't wait anymore we need to strike now!" One of the elders yelled.

"Agreed." Replied another.

"Then we strike advise your army's give the word."

"Tomorrow we control the capitol in the next year the world."

Remember Read and review please. Also

MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS

From Bryan Uzimaki.


	9. Chapter 8 Preperations

Chapter 8 Preparations

Warning massive time skip here End of chapter is a time line for the events in-between the meeting and the return home

Intellectual property belongs to their respective company's and or owners not me… unfortunately

POV=Point of View

Location Unknown

Time 17:44 Hours

Bryan POV

"Ugh hell happened?" Bryan groaned as he looked at the flaming wreck of the warthog

"Ugh Bryan help me." Bryan looked over to see cade he got impaled on a pipe from the warthog. Bryan walked over to cade still dazed but recovering.

"Cade im gonna pull it out quickly then seal your wound with my blowtorch it will hurt like bitch so tell me when you're ready." Cade nodded and taking his cue pulled the pipe out quickly then but the open flame to the skin. Bryan muffled the scream but only barely as cade kicked and flailed in pain. He stopped as suddenly as he begun.

"Bryan, ow… we got to get back to Kohona I… I can't…Cade we have to get you back because there is no way in hell im gonna risk a soldier's life if I can help it mission be damned you still got your radio?" Cade shook his head looking at his hip where his radio was it was broken. "Yours too the explosion got mine."

"So just like old times?" cade chuckled bryan could not help but chuckle too as the irony of their situation struck them. "One of us wounded behind enemy lines it seems." Bryan stopped chuckling and held his magnum to cade who took it. "What do you see?" cade whispered. "Multiple people headed towards us promethean vision from here on out." Bryan whispered back adding a silencer to his assault rifle. "Yo where is the silencer for this? It's built in we got to move now." So, they did Cade using Bryan as a crutch.

They walked for several minutes till cade told him to stop. "Kami I need your help here." " **Damn you guys got hit hard.** " "Kami I need a sit rep of what the hell is going on were cut off." " **There are several Coup de et going on not just in the land of fire but worldwide. The shinobi are running south Towards the lower borders in each nation Tsunade got wounded it seems they are targeting loyalists to the kage and their feudal lords.** " "Is my wife and foxtrot all right?!" Bryan asked fear clear in his voice. " **Yes, Foxtrot used the explosive in baker base to help the loyalists escape their covering the rear, so the loyalists have time to escape shion is with tsunade in the run south.** " "So, they are all on the run?" " **Yes, my advice to you Bryan take Cade to Port Hursha its still under Loyalist control.** " "Thanks Kami go help Shion I'll get cade there." Kami nodded, and Bryan felt her presence leave his body as she left.

"Cade, I need to put Bio Foam over that wound while we have time." Cade nodded, and this time covered his mouth as the cold liquid skin covered his wound effectively sealing it. "I can walk Bryan but were at least three days walk from Port Hursha. Bryan only grinned.

"Cade im gonna piggyback you to Hursha we can get there in twelve hours I carry you and we have about four twenty-minute firefights. Cade Nodded as Bryan Started tree jumping using his chakra control and every single shred of knowledge he learned to get them to Port Hursha.

Shion on POV

Port Hursha Docks

Time 21:34 Hours

Shion Watched as the shinobi coordinated as many people as possible onto boats wounded women and children first. She was wearing a full set of ODST armor complements of foxtrot she was learning the inside and out of her MA-5 Assault rifle. She took to it quickly and within ten minutes was joining the female volunteers heading towards the city center. There was no speech no words of encouragement as both men and women alike were handed a short sword complements of the Port security forces and Long Bows Complements of Foxtrot the bows were made of metal and they received a quiver full of special arrows. As they moved to the outskirts just outside the city no words were spoken no one complained as they headed into the buildings and behind the barricades. No one said it but they all knew it behind them were their family's their wives their husbands their children. The mood that night was described by one of the port security forces as Determined, nervous, and scared. Shion decided to give a speech and they all listened as they saw an army marching towards them.

"I know your scared! I know your worried about what's going on behind us and the army in front of us! Because im scared too any sensible person should be. We can't retreat we can't surrender because, we stand here the only line of defense between the enemy and our family's! We all come from different backgrounds we come from different political and religious point of views but! Today!... Today! We stand as one united against the army in front of us! We will not bow to overwhelming odds we will not fall until we are certain that our families are safe. In the future many will look at this day in history as solider, civilian, and shinobi alike stood together side by side!" It started to rain hard, but it did nothing to muffle Shions voice. "We will stand tall and as they come at us ready to slaughter us we will stand defiant! We will tell them that we will not! Go silently into the night! we will be standing tall by dawn or dead defending our family's! We are not cowards we will meet our fate whether it be death or survival head on! They will regret ever backing us into a corner!" The Roar from the group of defenders broke through the loud sound of pouring rain and a lightning strike as if on que struck as the roar rose the army in front stopped moving towards them at the roar of defiance, confidence, and pride. Brawn came by shion and nodded his head. Jyn came next and put a hand on her shoulder smiled and went into a building to take a position. Wesley and Nicole came next patted her on the back and walked to a trench. Last came doc who spoke. "The rest are helping evacuee's, but your speech is one that even we approve. You truly are one of us even though you aren't a solider I see why Bryan fell in love with you because you are someone truly special and Bryan if he were here would be proud and honored to stand by you in this hour of darkness." Doc moved forward after specking and went to the trenches with the others.

The army that was now standing in front of them moved forward at running speed. It would be the last mistake for all of them. "Archers Fire at Will!" The rain did nothing to the arrows as the arrows launched in massive volleys toward the enemy army the blood and rain combined around the collecting amounts of dead bodies. The entire army fell before they got close and this increased the moral of the ragtag army greatly. "Shinobi use jutsu's as a last resort keep your chakra high this night is far from over!" and indeed it was it was after midnight when the second wave came but foxtrot decided to use the dead bodies to reinforce their positions as the rain was starting to flood their trenches and they gave up trying to bail it out. The next army to come the same as the first and were dispatched quickly Wesley got out a M134 Gatling gun and started mowing the enemy down along with the volleys from the archers. The second wave met the same fate as the first dead before they reached them as did the third and fourth. Each time they collected the bodies and fortified their positions it started to smell but they didn't care. It was disgusting to say the least, but it was unnerving each wave that came. It was just after five in the morning when the fifth wave came this time horsemen and rouge shinobi marched over the hill they stopped after they looked at the wall of bodies in front of Port Hursha.

With the Enemy

"What the hell?!" One of the horsemen yelled

"My god what are we going against?"

"There… there monsters!"

The commander in charge ordered a halt they won't attack just yet.

"Everyone we will hold here till tomorrow!"

Shions POV

Hinata handed shion a clipboard in a makeshift command post and triage center behind the wall of bodies. The rain did not make the smell any better as the archers continued climbing up the wall of decomposing flesh and bone to new positions. "Naruto is with tsunade?" Shion asked it wasn't a question. "Yes, I- "Shion cut her off. "Go you are on the next ship out take the wounded that can't move with you." Hinata hugged shion and walked to some soldiers who helped her grab the critically injured. The dawn lights were just barely showing as the enemy army stayed out of reach of her army. "Doc we can't hold forever we will be overrun eventually." Doc tending a wounded solider nodded. "If we don't get help soon we will be done and the evacuations are only 90% done." Shion walked into the rain she understood better than ever what bryan felt when he was in charge of an army of ragtag soldiers and civilians. She went through his memories she knew him, and she will hold on until she dies, or they escape. She heard a sound just as she walked up the pile of corpses the rain still there but in the rising sunlight she saw Bryan and cade but beside them were soldier's marines from what she remembered from his memories vocabulary. "Bryan?" Shion whispered.

Bryan POV

Bryan looked at Port Hursha it wasn't wrecked the massive amount of bodies that formed a wall gave bryan hope that Shion was still alive. To his right an army stood looking at them on his left on top of the bodies and through the windows many looked at them. Bryan motioned for a marine named preacher he carried a flag up and held it high between bryan and cade. The sunlight shown on them, but it was still heavily overcast and pouring rain, but he noticed that it wasn't raining near the port as the boats went and came to pick up survivors. '|kami helped in little ways not enough to be noticed but enough to give the hursha army an advantage. "Soldiers Lets Rock and Roll!" Bryan's voice boomed through the bloody battlefield Bryan ran down the hill carrying a gravity hammer and behind him came a mass of soldiers armed with Assault Rifles, DMR's, Battle Rifles, Saw's, etc. The snipers hung back with cade who still couldn't move very much and picked off the enemy from afar Jyn's shots were clear and they always hit their mark.

The soldiers yelled as they ran firing and lobbing grenades at them when in range. The enemy army lost its nerve and ran but they couldn't run the marines ran through the ankle deep and sometimes knee-deep water to them the water did not slow them. They got cut down by knives hand axes and even bayonets attached to some of the marine's various weapons. Once the soldiers killed all the enemy's they all walked towards the wall of body's Bryan leading blood stained everyone except the snipers and cade who formed up with the blood-stained soldiers no one was wounded no one died they came out unscathed as they approached the wall a nervous archer fired an arrow at a solider to bryan's right he caught it midair with insane reflexes and dropped it onto the ground. Bryan nodded at the response and they walked over the wall using their feet not needing their arms to climb over the mass of flesh and bone.

Shions POV

The two-armies met about one hundred yards behind the wall. Everyone of Foxtrot who was in charge of defense stood next to Shion. I looked ahead at the head of the soldiers Bryan looked different to her yet the same. Bryan Looked at shion and dropped his gear to run to hear shion did the same as they embraced bryan cried softly with shion. Foxtrot and the marines watched in happiness Bryan their commander had finally found someone who he loved, and no one would take her from him without a fight.

Location Hursha Docks

Time 17:23 Hours

Bryan and Shion talked alone near the dock as the Marines had a ship from orbit drop many sea-going ships The WWII Iowa class battleships were the favorite and the most common there was only one carrier a midway class and two hundred destroyers all were variations of the Arleigh (A/N I know I spelled it wrong) Burke Class the only ship class and design that weren't from the Second World War. The final evacuees escaped just as the enemy made it to the city limits. Bryan being a first inheritor took over as captain of his Iowa class battle ship it was in a Wisconsin variant six-two-barrel 155mm and a very generous amount of anti-aircraft and ship-ship guns. More than the original design but taking over a ship is really required gesture when you get to the extreme high ranks. It showed you respected the captain and his crew and to be honest bryan did not mind but it meant less time he could spend with shion. The ships rolled on the water for three days until they reached the land of savannah.

Land of Savanah capitol

Time 15:00 hours

The refugees walked through the gates in massive amounts the capitol was by the sea side and as such was the only place the flotilla could stop. The leader a templar knight came towards bryan on horseback. "Who is the leader among you? I am!" Bryan answered in front of him. The night looked at him then dismounted and took off his helmet. "Its good to see some survived those coups several other shinobi nations are going south to the land that has no name it was a colony, but everyone died so its unclaimed." Shaking his head, the knight continued. "Were about to head south as well and with your fleet we should be able to make it there before winter." One of the advices spoke out at this. "We should stay sir they can't withstand our might." Bryan answered. "How many battles have you fought? What? How many battles have you fought? There was no answer. "As I thought sometimes its better to fall back and group then stay and inevitable fall." The knight nodded understanding that he was wrong.

The flotilla steamed off the next morning with all of the land of savannah's inhabitants behind him. The ships made their way too the land that has no name. Two weeks after they left the land of savanna's they made it to a large group of islands. What surprised Bryan most was that the UNSC had a heavy presence here broadswords flew by pelicans dropped supplies. They made their way to what was called "home island" the biggest in the group of islands and apparently was where all the evacuees were. As they docked many of the survivors waited to hope to see loved ones and those they hoped survived. Medics handled the wounded. Naruto and Hinata met Bryan and Shion off the gangplank bryan and naruto fist-bumped while Shion and Hinata hugged.

Bryan and Shion talked as they walked with the refugees to the city. As they entered Bryan was greeted by (Rank Nova) McCormack someone Bryan had great respect for. They nodded and shook hands. "Sir its good to see you, Likewise McCormack also stop calling me that! Force of habit Bryan." McCormack smiled and walked away the exchange made the refugees who did not notice him start and those who did decided they would ask later. The refugee's made it to a large building that lead into the large mountain behind him. The soldiers their handed-out food blankets medical supplies and water as they passed through Bryan Shion Naruto and Hinata were called to a meeting upstairs. They walked into the room to see weary kage tired shinobi commanders and tired civilians. "No Feudal lord survived." as if to answer a silent question. The once most powerful people in the world looked at Bryan as Shion, Naruto, and Hinata took a seat. "What?" Mai kage of the land of water answered. "Bryan your soldiers are willing to help us but only if you agree to help the us." Bryan nodded then muttered protocol. "What is it exactly you want help with?" Al answered this time. "We need your army and superior firepower to help us retake our land." Al said "superior" very roughly as if it hurt. "Nope, Now before you gripe to me I you have to consider some facts I not only have to worry about an enemy waiting to kill us across the sea but several islands with men women and children to take care of not just you and if you ever asked any of my soldiers they would have told you that I never instigate a fight this means I won't start a war sure they attacked me first but they haven't been attacked so unless they attacked my men or decided to enter our zone of control." Bryan let his voice trail off.

This made the world leaders think but finally the land of savanna the knight spoke. "I see you have wisdom in this because you feel you don't have the forces to win and hold a victory. That's only part of the reason Rivikin. Bryan, you got me and all my civilians to safety, so we owe you our loyalty, but the others don't see this they want to win back their homes, but your men are all veterans not full of trainees. Rivikin I can't handle invasions right now my men need rest and training sure I have more but until I get more division's from home I can't fight offensively plus I don't want to have to tell a wife or a mother that their son or daughter died in combat in a war that makes no sense to them."

Onoki yelled at bryan now. "Young man we've been fighting or doing missions since before you were born but your compassion for your men is a weakness that-"Bryan hit the desk so hard it had a hole In it. "You listen carefully Mr., Onoki I owe you nothing my men are brothers and sisters to me and until the mainland gives me a reason to go to war I will not go back. I will not send brothers and sisters into a fight unless they are threatened." Gaara Intervened at this point. "Tsuchikage your out of line were guests here and this is bryan's army and he has seen more war and battles then we can comprehend so shut up." Bryan sighed. "I will give you sanctuary and ninja training facilities if you decide to stay but they must abide by the laws set by me and the UNSC on the condition that if we are attacked you participate in its defense. Is this a fair deal?" Tsunade spoke for them. "We accept your terms. Good my soldiers will get to work on more housing tell your citizens what's going on and if you excuse me and shion are gonna have some "Alone time." Everyone nodded and dispersed.

POV Turned off

Captured land of fire capital conference center

Time 06:00

"So, they fled to the land that has no name?" One of the civilian leader on the screen asked.

"Correct, The problem is that the land has Bryan's forces station there every time we send a scout we never hear back." One of the council members in the room said.

"How many shinobi remain loyal to us?" Hanabi asked

A council member handed a paper with current forces.

 **Force Count**

Jonin level

783

Chunin

4,320

Genin

13,453

Military/enlisted/drafted/retired (Not full count)

38,845,900

Hanabi read it over three times before asking for the naval forces.

 **Naval craft available and combat ready**

Transport craft

120

Dreadnoughts

20

Light Ships

500

Troop ships

250

Hanabi looked at it then asked for the estimated troop count for the UNSC

 **Ship Fleet size does not include personnel**

Destroyers

300

Dreadnought

100 estimated

Troop ships

Unknown

Light ships

200 estimated

 **Troop count**

Deadly level soldiers

10 estimated

Total force estimated does not include naval personnel

5,000,000

Hanabi now had a headache she knew that the smaller numbers could easily outclass them after the Port Hursha incident. "So, they have more than enough troops to beat us?" "Yes, but according to some defectors they don't have enough troops to go offensive." Hanabi narrowed her eyes at this. "Defectors?" "We killed them as soon as we got the information." Hanabi nodded at this. "I propose we start a draft and start training a generation of soldiers en masse." Everyone off and on the screen nodded. "What about the samurai?" A large member asked from the screen. "I haven't thought about them, but they will leave us alone or join us." "The samurai will fight Lady Hyuga they have too much pride." "Then we hope they leave us alone." Little did the group of traitors know that the samurai had a defense pact where if one is attacked the other will assist.

For five years the world held its breath the UNSC reinforced while The Axis Pact as the soldiers dubbed the captured nations called them were building ships training soldiers and preparing for the inevitable invasion. During this time though Bryan and Shion had to spend time apart as well as the males of the Kohona eleven who were getting trained into the ground by Bryan. Five years later they came home.

Bryan walked to his home hoping shion was there. **"Bryan shion is here she will be surprised your home a few days early."** "I hope so kami." Bryan adjusted his bag as he opened the door. Bryan walked into the kitchen to see shion she didn't notice him as she was paying attention to the food she was preparing. "Honey im home." Bryan said out loud. Shion looked and for a few seconds stared. In a split second she put the knife down while bryan dropped his bag to share a kiss. They separated to let each other breath. "I missed you Shion." Bryan said tears welling up. "Im so- shh" Shion put a finger over his mouth. "You did what you had to, but I really want to start a family after all this." Bryan nodded. "Deal I know we haven't had sex yet and you're still a virgin but" Again bryan was shushed. Shion hugged her husband glad he was home. "You needed time Bryan don't explain what you don't have too I will always be waiting for you when you get home." She smirked. "Plus, I decided to take some gun classes and personal defense. Before you ask they wouldn't let me join but they gladly taught me." Bryan and shion held each other for an indeterminant amount of time till bryan's stomach growled. "heh heh im kinda hungry eating MRE's although healthy sucks. Ill make some food but take a shower first." Bryan nodded and took a quick shower quickly dressed and headed towards the kitchen. 'Thank god I put a shower on the bottom floor.' **"Bryan you need to take her to your room and have sex"** "That was kinda direct Kami but if she gets pregnant" **"Shut up a girl can only get pregnant if she is on her period."** "Umm period… Oh you mean when she is. **"Yea yea I know just do it."** Bryan thought for a moment then asked a cooking shion. "Umm honey? Yes? Kami wants to know if you want to you know… hit that." Bryan was hit on the head with a frying pan. "Finally but I want to be the dominant one someone has to take the lead in this relationship… Thanks kami" **"No problem he seriously needs it!"**

* * *

Bryan looked at the timeline that was given to him he looked at it heavily he knew that Shion had planned the kinky sex time tonight and he was worried what she might do but he did not have time for that he told the soldiers if shion called he would go regardless. All the soldiers had two words for him. "Lucky Bastard" Bryan read the timeline out loud it was by yearly completed tasks. "Hmm this isn't in particular order. Its just the events that were of note while you were away."

First year

Grizzly and scorpion tank crews arrive

Tank factories are up and running

beginning of the island Defense bunkers, gun emplacements, etc. are being constructed as well as beach obstacles.

Savanah land Knights and citizens considered for permanent residency.

Sea born Ship yards completed and drydocks almost complete.

Shinobi academy established with medical training in place.

Airstrip 1-7 established

Carrier Strike Groups Odin, Zeus, Johnson, Carl Vincent, are established.

First field army arrives

End first year  


* * *

Second year

Space defenses planed and established

Drydock construction for space and sea based navies completed.

Weapons assembly line is producing ammunition and weapons as well as guns for the gun emplacements for island defense plan.

Island defense plans construction 56% complete.

Five more field Army's Arrive to shore up defenses 90 More Battalions are stationed as reserves in the space above planet.

Navy encounters no problems with main land

Recon reports indicate the training of massive amounts of troops and ship building

Air force is now fully operational defensive countermeasure and offensive attacker.

Samurai report no problems on their end.

End Second year  


* * *

Third Year

Another five-field army's come to shore up defenses 98 Battalions are on standby

Savanna Knights named permanent citizens swear loyalty to UNSC but keep their national identity.

Kage and shinobi start joint exercises with major difficulty it is sorted out slightly

Fuel supply discovered underneath Support Island three drilling in progress

UNSC Space Navy Overhauled for use of Nuclear energy it is completed early then expected

Chakra bomb enters prototype faze begins testing

Joint exercises go along with some rough patches team work improving between shinobi and soldiers

Intergalactic plague announced in home dimension

UNSC Announces terraforming inside DNGZ and colonizing of uninhabited planets in DNGZ

Samurai report all clear in land of Iron

End Third year  


* * *

Fourth Year

Island Defense Plan is completed all emplacements have enough ammunition to fire for 2 days straight.

Chakra bomb prototypes successful enter mass production for use inside fleet command deemed to dangerous in planetary environments.

Twenty Field armies now defend Land of Bravery 200 battalions on standby spaceside.

Shion enters army but is only allowed a support role due to relationship with Bryan named successor in case Bryans death

Shion begins First Inheritor training and completes it in record time.

Sea Born Navy Begins sightings of enemy warships approaching their zone of control

Samurai report some signs of enemy activity but are left alone no confrontations

Enemy Army Now numbers in Billions

End Fourth Year

Fifth Year

Bryan returns home at end of five-year training trip

Seaborne navy has a confrontation when ship enters zone of control no damage to either side

Tsunade steps down as hokage Names Kakashi the Sixth Hokage.

Civilian Population moved to hidden isles do to possibility of war

Food storages are maxed out extra food moved spaceside

Twenty-Two Field armies are now guarding Land of Bravery 215 Battalions on standby

Samurai report small clashes in borders 15 of the standby battalions deployed to assist in border security Totaling 200 Battalions on standby now.

Clashes between naval forces are more frequent one enemy ship destroyed for entering zone of control one ship of ours damaged

Shinobi and UNSC joint exercises show perfect coordination and teamwork

Land of Bravery put on Combat alert status 24/7 watch begins for signs of enemy invasion

Several spies are found and executed publicly heads are sent back to land of fire by air mail

Island defenses stockpile increases from two days to 2 weeks' worth of ammo ready to fire

Year ends sea is frozen for miles forecast predicts ice to stay till late spring island defenses now at defense condition one.

End fifth year

* * *

I did that long timeline out of laziness because I want to get to the actual fighting.

Got a PM that asked why Bryan is so fucked up to answer your question

would you look at the world the same way if you saw countless friends and fellow solider die or stepped on their remains or looted their bodies just to live I wouldn't.

Training trip is top secret it will be revealed what they learned soon

Anyways Read Review an-

Authors characters: "THERE HE IS GET HIM"

Me: DANK MEME JUTSU

Pokemon wild battle music plays* fire red leaf green if your curious

The enemy Rick Ashley would like to battle… Fight

Rick Ashley used Rick Roll

ITS SUPA EFFECTIVE!

Authors characters: "Dammit we lost him!"


	10. Chapter 9 (Not title again)

Chapter 9 The war has begun

Intellectual property belongs to their respective company's and or owners not me… unfortunately

POV=Point of View

 **SOUND EFFECT**

 _narration_

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

OK everyone i decided to start this off with a few of the point of views of the soldiers to give you an idea what is going on with them.

P.S. this chapter is confusing intentionally

* * *

Warclock starts in three hours thirty-eight minutes

Time 02:32

* * *

Mt. Battery/Radio coms center/forward observation post 1A

POV Lt, Tira L Monsoon

Reserve Commander 25th Artillery division

"Ma'am Enemy fleet Showing up on long range senors approx 200 miles closing! Ma'am reports from the 4th fleet show this is a major assault force they will be here in just under 5 hours at their current speed! The 4th fleet was annihilated ma'am they didnt stand a chance against the enemy's numbers! Sound the alarm boys time to wake up the islands! OOH RAH!

* * *

POV Pvt, Mark G, Hellis

84th Artillery Division

Mt, battery reserves barracks

"I cant believe i got stuck with night watch everyone is busy sleeping while i bas-" Air-Raid siren blares* "Warning hostile enemy fleet Approaching main island this is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! Sergeant whats going on?! The main enemy fleet is coming son get yourself to your gun position! Yes sir!"

* * *

POV SrA, Bale W, Uras

21st Air force defense division

Hell Knights Mountain Base

"Sir why did we build our runway and home inside the mountain? So that when an invasion force does land we have a easy to defend and escape area. Yea but what if they decide not to attack us? Airman Dawson those main land sons of b****es arent gonna sit around forever they still want the kage's dead so until that time we s- All aircrews Wake up! Enemy invasion force inbound to main island proceed to briefing area for prep and instructions! This is not a drill move it! Well you heard him dawson lets go. Groan*

* * *

POV Capt, Edward E, Wellington

3rd Beach defense battlion

Beach area Code name (Kilo Zone)

Oi! Why we all up this early in the bloody mornin! This better not be another bloody drill. All right you blokes the enemy is coming here we dont know where they are landing but we do know its the real deal get your gear in order and prepare your bunkers and pillboxes you have 3 hours to arm your designated spots Go! Yes Sir!

* * *

POV Commander Jacob A, Gibson

8th Spartan Rapid response division

Spartan Ops building Island 4

That's a massive attack force! Jacob what do you want to do? I say we plug up any holes in our defenses and help out in the areas where troops need us most. That is a sound idea but what about if its a feint? than we hold half the division here and send half out to assist wherever is needed." Everyone nods* "Alright then lets go shoot some shit. Heck yea!"

* * *

POV Naruto Uzimaki

2nd Allied Army

Forest behind Kilo sector

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned as Naruto moved out of the bed they were sharing. "Something is coming Hinata their here." Hinata got up and changed into her war uniform as did naruto. "Hey you... two I guess your up anyway this isn't a drill the attack is coming get ready then head to where you think your gonna be needed. Got it thanks Kiba. Hey at least you guys weren't having sex. BARK! Come on lets go akimaru. Im glad Bryan was able to convince the commanders that we could be in any sector of our choosing. Me too Hinata come on i have a feeling i know where they are going to land."

* * *

POV 1st INH Bryan Uzimaki

Warclock Zero Hour

Battle Pelican "Sherman's Fury"

Drop designation Kilo Zone

"Sir you sure this is a good idea? Hell if i know but im gonna fight with the men defending the beaches not lead from the back. You know your wife is gonna be pissed right?! Yea, I figured as much. Well sir were above the DZ Godspeed! Likewise!" Bryan jumped out of the open cargo bay and landed just behind the beach defenses. If the men were surprised they didnt say anything. Bryan Climbed up the hill to the trench positions overlooking the beach. When he got there he saw landing craft in the thousands large and small going straight for Kilo sector, Zebra sector, and Baker sector. A large swath of beach line but well defended just the same the guns from the Mountain batteries were firing overtime as the amount of shells and bullets raining down and the sectors was massive and terrifying. "Bryan Glad to see you weren't held up. Im gonna get hell from Shion after this but im gonna stay with you boys." Word got around the lines quick that Bryan was in Kilo sector and the moral received a massive boost. Bryan knew the importance of moral it can change the tide of a battle. If the men were pumped up and felt good about themselves then their combat efficiency would be increased greatly.

* * *

POV Private Shiku K

1st Combat Battlion

Aboard Troop ship "Kitsune"

30 Miles North of Kilo Sector

"My Kami look at all that." The Troops aboard the ships were confident a early morning attack would mean they have the element of surprise. Now they were demoralized looking at all the different weapons hitting their landing craft the first wave never made landfall the second wave is still inbound but it was clear they were going to meet the same fate. "Everyone i contacted command asked what they wanted to do? Well what do they want?! They want us to hold our position their deploying some secret weapon. Sir! Get Down enemy's inbound! Where?" They looked to where the seaman was facing and their faces flushed white with fear.

* * *

POV SrA Jacob L, Yullar

5th Broadsword division [designation Meatball 3]

Attack run to "Kitsune"

"This is Meatball 3 going in for a run against a hostile troop ship over. zzt Meatball 3 you dont have to tell us attack when you deem necessary that goes for the rest of you over and out. zzt Just another day in the air force." Jacob let a barrage of missiles lose at the ship as his broadsword screamed by and a few seconds later another pilot confirmed the hit the ship was blown in half and sinking. "You know i almost feel bad for these guys. zzt Keep your eyes peeled Meatball three they may some surprises for us stay frosty. zzt Copy that meatball leader im Oscar-Mike."

* * *

POV Hanabi Hyuga Axis power military leader

Commander and chief

Land of water operations center

The sound of radio's buzzing for help and the fact that the different amount of staff running around the large building was enough to tell hanabi that the attack was going very wrong. Her plan was to attack in the early morning but the fleet accidentally made contact with a patrol fleet. She hoped they destroyed it before they got word back. Turns out they did not the battle in the north with the samurai was going good for a few hours till they reached a line of defense that the enemy dubbed meat grinder one. Her soldiers were forced to fall back due to the amount of losses inflicted on them and since there was no way around them they had to push through she ordered a temporary retreat and had her forces reinforce for another go. "I underestimated the UNSC." hanabi said coldly. "Ma'am there was no way to know how prepared they were. Still they prepared for a long drawn out war with the fortifications the UNSC helped the samurai build and their home island it seems like they expected us to make the first move." The general opposite her had no rebuttal to this and nodded his understanding. 'Well played Bryan very well played but i have a few things that can turn this around.' " Is the chakra ship in range? Not yet ma'am it will be within firing range in four minutes!" 'Lets see how you handle this?'

* * *

POV INH Bryan Uzimaki

Kilo Sector Beach zone

"Sir this fog will start to become a problem soon." Bryan nodded as he walked the trench line. "Naruto! Hinata! How are things holding up! I would say okay for now." Bryan nodded and continued. Bryan Got a callout from the radio three minutes later about a possible enemy super weapon. "Copy that ill be there in a minute!" Bryan broke into a run and ran all the way to Mt. Battery 1A entrance checked in and kept running he reached the control center only 50 seconds later... That is when he heard it. a loud **RRRRR** like the charging of a rail gun then **POOFT** as the rail gun fired the Mountain Shook by the sheer force of the impact and the lights went off leaving just the emergency lighting. Bryan opened the door and entered see the control room had fires in some places while others were desperately trying to keep communications online while the smoke filled the room. "What the hell was that! Bryan it was some sort of chakra gun it did only minor damage to the mountain but we cant take too many of those beatings!"They heard the sound again this time they ordered the artillery to cover the holes and brace. The Explosion rocked the mountain again this time less violently. "Damage report! No damage suffered that time!" Bryan thought for a minute then gave his orders. "Alright order all aircraft to hunt that gun down destroy by any means. Yes sir! Where are you going! Hanger the fly boys need me more right now.

Mt. Battery A1

Hanger Bay

war clock time 00:00:00:05:23:34

Bryan Ran into the hanger to find some of the fuel containers that looked like they got burned up. Crews were actively coming refueling rearmed then sent in seconds and the smell of fuel was all too apparent. He ran to his Broadsword which was still intact but some fire damage to the right wing. "Mechanic I need my Broadsword available as fast as possible can you help me get this thing back in running shape!?" The mechanic looked at Bryan then nodded. They set to work repairing the Broadsword the Weapon of death fired in one minute intervals as they repaired it Bryan realized as his co pilot was elsewhere he would need help. "Mechanic you have any Flight training?" **POOFT!** "Yes sir why? I need a co pilot i was wondering if you could help i cant operate the other weapons without an AI or co-pilot. Ill do it!" 'ok One problem down now to get my old broadsword running again.' "Sir whats the plan to take out that gun!" Bryan moved towards a locked garage entered the code and entered leaving the confused co-pilot behind seconds later he came out with a cart and two modified havoc nukes. "These guys are designed to kill chakra without the radiological fallout." Bryan and his new co-pilot used a anti gravity system to put the two extremely dangerous weapons into the the broadswords bomb bay. "Never got your name engineer? Its Paul Mechom Sir. Good to be flying with you get in we got a ship to hunt. Alright lets do pre flight checks."

wing flaps... check

weapon 1... check

weapon 2... check

flares... check

EMP protections... check

engine thrust... check

tail flaps... check

VTOL systems... check

Fuel tank... 98% check

emergency fuel tank... 100% check

ejection systems... check

bomb security... check locked loaded

Emergency beacon... check

MK-VIII all purpose shielding system... check

remaining systems... check all clear.

"This is "Raider" permission to take off over?" Zzt*

Zzt "This is central control your clear give em hell!" Zzt*

"alright Paul lets see what you remember!" The broadsword accelerated out of the hanger and into the open Only to find tons of flak everywhere over the ocean.

Zzt "This is Meatball 4 were taking AH!" Zzt*

"Sir i doubt our counter measures are gonna do much i recommend putting it to shielding systems! I agree with you there do it."

Zzt "Hey Raider i thought you would be with the infantry? Heck no if you can provide some wing men it would be greatly appreciated." Zzt*

Zzt "Wilco Raider! "Baker 9" "Echo 18" Cover Bryan's butt or ill have yours! How copy? We copy" Zzt*

"Paul can you identify what the heck is firing flak at us? No this fog is too thick I can identify heat signatures but not where the flak rounds are coming from. Alright tell me if you see a giant heat signature that gun must be extremely hot by now. Yea bu-"

Zzt "This is Tango 9! Im hit! something jammed my ahhh!" **BOOM!**

Zzt "Raider we have to take out these ships regardless if they are shooting us or not we cant identify its source and were getting nailed here." Zzt*

"I agree Echo! Central can we redirect all attacks towards the ships?! Yes but we have limited fighter craft in the air due to it right now ill get them up once they get what they need over!" Zzt

"Echo have fun hunting! Zzt Wilco!" Zzt*

"Sir i know where the gun is but your not gonna believe its size! Where? You dont need heat signatures to see it. Well at least we know where it is! Im going in for a run prepare the beacon missiles at least it will give the fighters the target we have been looking for. Already done sir! Hang on!"

Bryan went into dive at 200 MPH to control his shots as the flak tried desperatly to destroy the enemy craft. "Raider here barrage out!" a volley consisting of 20 missiles hit and embedded itself into the monstrous ships hull. "All of them are hits Bryan! We still got the bombs ill tell you when to drop them Paul."

They did another turn this time going in around 125 MPH because they had to drop the bombs without accidentally hitting themselves old school designs are a bit more problematic but they still get the job done. " Drop in 3..2..1. DROP! DROP! DROP! On its way!" Bryan hit the thrust as they sped away as far and as fast as they could go The explosion in the background completely tore away the fog surrounding them or so they thought.

Zzt "Sir that ship was producing fog and all the flak you have been encountering. Zzt* Is it still intact? Zzt negative its sinking looks like you hit a nerve or something." Zzt*

Zzt"Sir this is Sherman's Fury The Fleet is turning tail their running! Zzt* Chase em down with everything we have the fleets converge and destroy what left of them!

"Bryan is it over? Hardly Paul We still got a lot of work to do before this is over consider yourself a permanent co-pilot though welcome to the club! Heh i never thought my performance was good enough to warrant praise sir? Never belittle yourself you are more than what you say you are understood! Aye Sir! Its still Bryan on and off the battlefield not sir. Ok Bryan! I like you already."

* * *

POV Hanabi Hyuga Axis power military leader

Commander and chief

Land of water operations center

"Ma'am our fleet lost its nerve its on the run. We got bigger problems the fleet has been completely encircled and its gonna be wiped out should we send our home fleet to assist?... Ma'am? No, we lost too many here if any ship get back have them repaired and then get ready for counter attack. As you wish anything else? Yea try and figure out how they managed to destroy our super ship with little effort. Yes, Ma'am! 'Our attack may have been easily repelled but your attack will meet a worse fate.

* * *

And there we go sorry for the short chapter my computer crashed again -_- anyway ill see ya around.


	11. Chapter 10 (No title again dangit)

No chapter name but take a quote if you know the quote it will come into play fairly soon in the next chapter or the one after. Carry on!

"The death of one man is a tragedy the death of a million is a statistic."

'thoughts'

"Conversation"

(Kami)

Zzt* Radio communication

POV Unit|Name|or both (This is the point of views of the particular person I will try to stay in character and keep it in the first person. However if you just see the name and no POV behind it will be from a onlookers perspective or 3rd person however it wont be perfect.)

POV 856th Infantry Battalion

Brigadier Wek J, Viniker (Wreaker)

Land of Iron border sector E-2

"Wreaker! Hira wants a word!"

'Ugh what does she want now?!'

The past four months have been nothing but hell for the Soldiers, Samurai, and Shinobi defending the land of irons borders. Worse the freezing cold had already taken its toll on the Greenies from home. They continued to whine and moan about the cold but after a week of it the veterans took away their winter gear for a day which in turn lead to more moaning. It got so bad that battalion commanders threatened them... and delivered accordingly. Hira was commander for a division of free shinobi forces. However she was a massive pain in the ass because she had very vocal opinions about the UNSC veterans and nothing could be done unless she did something physical. More than once she nearly instigated brawls between the veterans and her forces on multiple occasions. However since she was a 'ALLY' commander they could do nothing unless she got physical. Unfortunately I got assigned as the liaison and she hated me as well perfriggin perfect.

"Tell her ill see her in a minute! Yes sir!"

"Hey you're not allowed! AH!"

'Beating up a guard that's new.'

"Hey private moron!"

"Well hello Hira how is your day goin." 'This sucks i almost hope she hits me so i can put hira in her place but since i haven't I'm just gonna complete some requisition forms.'

"So i have received word from my captain that your soldiers have been gossiping about me." Hira's voice was cold and silent but the threat was there.

"Yea, Well rumors in the military are part of our lifestyle I'm not gonna issue change just because you or anyone is uncomfortable."

"Oh really how about you explain this rumor about me being a matriarchal feminist bitch." Hira voice was now rising 'personally i don't really care i got weapons to order.'

"I really don't care truly i don't they haven't caused any physical harm and rumors in this army are just rumors till proven fact. So if you don't like it here Pelicans come every day at noon to drop off our supply's you can go home you can die i really don't care the crap you put me and the men through make you a target anyway." 'Seriously where did i put those assault rifle requisitions forms?'

Hira banged her fist on the steel table leaving an imprint on it. "Look me in the eye when you care to insult me." I looked her in the eye this time. "Look commander you may be an ally but don't try me i got more important things to handle then your complaints so you can-" I did not even get to finish my sentence before i felt the sensation of being shoved out the back wall of the make shift building i was in. Rolling for a few meters before coming to a stop in the muddy poor excuse of a road. Just as i was standing up i was shoved backdown again by a giant water geyser. I started standing again before the same water geyser got me this time i flew back into the wall of a sturdier building. This time however i did not get up because i was too disoriented by the impact. When i finally got my bearings again Hira was over me with a smug smile on her face.

"Just as i thought all you soldiers are bark but no bite you can't even-" This time i did not give her a chance to respond as i threw her back with my repulse gauntlet. By this time a growing crowd of soldiers, shinobi, and samurai alike started watching our fight. I stood up a bit peeved. I saw her getting up as well with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "Lady you struck first I'll give you one warning turn around and cool off or i am no longer responsible for what happens to you."

She Growled before making some hand signs i had no time to evade the attack before the water dragon jutsu hit me. Just as i landed in a crouch she was right on top of me kunai in hand. Not thinking my K-bar blocked the strike. 'She is gonna overpower me if i don't do something fast!' Then a thought occurred to me.

I swept my leg which forced Hira to move back giving me enough time to stick her with a chakra grenade the explosion did no damage but removed her ability to use any jutsu's leaving only her ninja strength and agility. She stood still as i stood back up and went into a defensive hand to hand stance. "What?... What did you do?! Simple i removed your ability to use your jutsu's on me. So you can't even fight me with my power?! Hey rule number 1-F-U There is no such thing as unfair or cheating in a war. So don't go knocking the way i fight we all fight dirty you just haven't seen it yet." She said nothing as she started analyzing me. Before our fight could escalate though Mizukage Mei interrupted.

"Enough you two we are both allies however Hira i expected more from you i want you to come with me were going to have a talk!" I stood still waiting for Mei to tell me something. Sighing she looked at me. "1st Inheritor Brawn will see you when you're ready you know where but I'm also angry with you too." Nodding I walked up the muddy path towards the watchtower Brawn took up residence in. I tapped on the door got a "come in and went inside" The watchtower had several soldiers at the bottom checking their weapons and watching me.

"Brawn's at the observation level he already knows he called Mei. Thank you Captain." Saluting wek made his way up the different levels finally making it to the observation level. Standing next to the stairs he came face to face or face to chest with Brawn. "Sit." Brawn spoke his voice gruff leaving no room for argument. Wek did as he was told and sat on the chair in the middle of the room. Brawn looked out one last time before pulling up a chair from near where he was standing. Brawn was wearing the standard combat BDU's but the metal plating was not present leaving nothing to the imagination on how strong he was. His hair was a light brown crewcut he had brown eyes and several scars around where his left ear should be and the look on his face was neutral. Other than the scars he looked like your average grunt.

Clearing his throat brawn spoke. "I know what happened I've been watching but i want to know why you did not fight back earlier?" Brawn looked amused as he looked at me his eyes said yea i talk." Wek shook off his shock and started to explain his reason. "She is an ally but i feel something is off with her plus if i really got into it i would kill her and i don't want to get court marshaled because i lost my temper." Brawn's expression was neutral before he nodded and spoke again.

"You had a temper i read your file you mellowed out after your anger nearly got yourself and your company killed. However." Brawn paused and his face turned serious. "If you keep up your mellow mask on it makes you look pretty weak." Brawn got up and went to a table where a stack of papers were picking a folder out of the stack and walking back the loud steps made me nervous. Without saying a word he made a grunting sound and handed the file to me.

After reading the file and a little shocked i closed the folder and handed it back. "When did i get recommended for the field marshals? About three years ago Nova Uriku at the time felt that you would make an excellent Extreme high rank." I looked in shock at the man before me he had no expression on his face so i could not read him. Sighing i handed the folder back. "I never felt worthy of being in those ranks its why i haven't moved up in the ranks even though combat hours alone would make me eligible for the field marshals right now. So my question Wek is what is holding you back?" Brawn went silent and waited i knew he wouldn't answer hell this is probably the most he has talked to me ever. "Honestly it's because i don't feel like i deserve it i got many people killed when i was younger in a way i still haven't payed my penance yet." Brawn looked at me for what felt like hours before he finally spoke. "You were promoted to the field marshals a long time ago you're a brigadier in name but in reality your rank is field marshal i wont judge you but i have some bad vibes coming from some of our "allies" we have a plan but it's risky were going to send a scout platoon out with likely traitors half being us the others the likely traitors our job figure them out."

After he revealed the plans and we brushed up on a few things i felt better and left knowing things would go alright but that there would be losses and in the end regardless we will figure out at least some traitors.

* * *

POV 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki

Commander and Chief of all operations

Land of Iron border Moving around sector E-2

Bryan was driving along a muddy road with a large group of reserves from the homeland the trip was quiet as nothing exciting happened until his partner and resident god decided to come back and talk.

(Bryan why do you never call me god or deity?)

This question took me by surprise as i hadn't heard from my partner in quite some time. "Because Kami means God in another language where i come from honestly i thought you knew that i never meant any disrespect." (Its fine I was just wondering but the war hasn't really escalated yet according to my brother.) "Death is gonna have a lot of people coming soon" (You never call him that something on your mind) "a lot to be honest."

The gunner and passenger during this time decided to pay extra attention to their surroundings as they knew bryan was talking to Kami again.

(I see well stay safe i would not want my first and likely only container to get killed by being stupid.) "You know me Kami it would take a lot to kill me you already know or have somewhat of an idea of what I am even If I don't."(I know more than you know and more than you know about yourself I still wonder why and what is happening to force this change in universes) "If only you knew its complicated." (Can you try and uncomplicate it?)

Silence was the only thing coming from Bryan for awhile until he spoke again. "Too complicated maybe another time when were not in danger."(Speaking of complicated how did you even get Shion to agree to let you go on this mission? She is kinda overprotective of you.) "Simple I'm not gonna be gone long I'm just on escort duty and then I am gonna be heading home tomorrow on the next pelican home… Sigh* but with my luck something bad is gonna happen and I'm gonna be trapped or some massive problem is gonna occur that is gonna need to be handled."

Zzt* Echo-2-3-9 to foxtrot 3-1-5 over Zzt*

(You had to say it)"Ugh shut up."

Zzt* I read you Echo 239 how are things Tally. Zzt*

Zzt* Trouble several scout platoons haven't returned yet and Brawn has gone dark we can't reach him. Zzt*

Zzt* Say again did you say Brawn has gone Dark over! Zzt*

Zzt* Yes sir we can't reach him he's been out of contact for 72 hours and since your closest protocol- I'm on my way sit tight over and out! Zzt

"Private Terry tell this convoy we moving at max speed this up! Yes Sir!"

Within a few minutes our paced quickened we threw caution to the wind and gunned it the final 32 miles to the base.

We arrived at the base like we were on a mission everyone got out of our way as we didn't slow down the supply trucks and medical teams quickly deployed to their respective locations and started the unloading process. I drove up to the HQ and stopped inches from the building the mud slid us a few feet before coming to a full stop. I jumped out and motioned for my passenger and gunner to take a few.

I saluted to the guard before practically knocking the door off its hinges. The soldiers in the HQ didn't take much notice of me which meant something was very wrong. "Captain Tally! I want a Sit Rep right now! Pretty quickly a large women 34 years of age ran up she was geared up for combat including grenades strapped and secured and an assault rifle slung across her back. She was 6 foot 2 brown hair with gray eyes and quite pretty by standards if you could get past the nasty scar she had right down her mouth to the tip of her jaw.

"We still can't make contact I was about to go in when I saw you entered my sector I decided I would wait I got three elite squads ready to go! Alright I need you to stay here I got a bad feeling something is coming ill take one of the three where is the brigadier? He went with Brawn we assume he is KIA. Sir I need to remind you that I am more than- I know you are which is why I need you here." I guided her to a room which quickly cleared once me and Tally went in. Checking to make sure no one could listen I told her about the mole problem.

"Crap its that bad!" I nodded "I understand ill keep an eye on some of our allies but the team I selected for you once I found out where you were is full of people you trust." She looked at her watch for a second before telling me to go to the supply drop area to meet them. "Hey! Keep yourself safe sir I don't want to be the one to tell your wife you were killed. I don't plan on dying for a long time Captain but thanks."

I got in the warthog and was quickly joined by my two companions. "Hey Private Terry, Private Henry I know you guys are only supposed to drop off supplies but how long can the supply division stay? Sir we may not look it but we got the same training any solider has if we have to stay and hunker down we will. Thanks Terry I'm gonna drop you off here private Henry I got a job for you." We stopped and let Private terry off and moved on to the Supply drop zone. I got out and motioned for henry to follow.

The group sitting by a trio of Battle pelicans were wearing black shinobi gear with a leaf symbol on their arm and instead of the headbands they wore black helmets with their ID etched in. I motioned for Henry to follow but it was obvious he was getting nervous. "Henry I saw your records and it seems you had potential in black ops but you opted out unfortunately." I grabbed his shoulder. " However I am an asshole who hates potential going to waste so your going with us!" I was later told my shit eating grin scared the hell out of the group I was going to be with.

"I honestly did not expect the captain to set me up with you guys how have you been?"

"What did you expect a bunch of nameless Anbu" Said a Purple haired women who was dressed a little loose for the kind of operation they were going on. "Henry that is Kohona's snake mistress. Damn straight!"

A man with black pineapple shaped hair and lazy expression on his face yawned. "This is gonna be such a drag. That is one of Kohona's resident shadow jutsu users who I may need to shove my foot up his- I get it just don't do that a again!"

"Well seems someone's fears the ass kicking more than his own wife. Hi, I'm Terra still the new girl around here!"

"Last but not least we have that guy… he doesn't speak much bit I think his name is uh Shino right? Well at least you remembered my name this time Henry right. Pleasure to meet you."

"Everyone this man here is my tag along and eye in the sky for the mission." I sensed relief come from my nearby comrade. "Alright Private standard kit go! Yes sir!" Henry ran to one of the nearby supply crates grabbed what he needed and ran back. I nodded my approval and we all got onboard our starboard and port gunners were checking their straps one last time.

5 hours later

Status drop: failed

lost contact with Private Henry K, Fitzgerald, 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki, Operative Anko Mitarashi. Others did not drop due to flak.

No reinforcements dispatched at this time.

POV Private Henry K, Fitzgerald

Special operations team spotter…

Status change… Special Operations Solider

I felt groggy and tired as I woke up from my dirt nap it was dark out and I couldn't see a thing. 'Where the hell am I?' Just as I was about to get up I nearly screamed pain as my left leg buckled and a sharp pain went up my body. I rolled over and took a quick look at my leg. I activated my Hud and it started scanning and conformed my suspicions. 'Well Fuck my leg is broken!' I was about to set it when I heard a SNAP! I froze. I unsheathed my K-bar and kept an eye on my motion tracker nothing. I waited for a few minutes still nothing.

The game of silence continued my feeling of being watched never went away. After about twenty more minutes i started looking around slowly scanning everything my eyes were adjusting to the darkness before I saw something up in a tree was crouched watching my every move. I slowly reached for my magnum but before I could the creature pounced me. Anticipating this I kept one arm free to keep whatever it was of me. Before I could do anything I heard the sound of metal hitting flesh and the weird creature slumped hopefully dead.

"You know I usually like my prey unable to run but today you seem like something that I would definitely love to try." I quickly pulled my magnum out and aimed at the humanoid target finger on the trigger. "You wont take me alive!" I Nearly yelled. "God can't you take a joke? It's me Anko is that you echo? Wilco snakebite." The kunoichi walked forward slowly minding her surroundings before reaching me.

"You hurt? Yea, busted my leg in the fall. What is that thing?" I turned my attention back to the creature she killed. However the next thing I knew I felt a snap and suppressed the urge to scream in pain. "I don't know I'm gonna splint this real quick before I look." Henry looked around surveying the surroundings before Anko gave a tap telling him she was done. I got up this time with little help and a lot of pain initially we walked towards anko's kill. I can't see it too well Anko however rolled out a scroll cursing silently while the body poofed into smoke. "We can't stay here we gotta move. I started walking slowly. With each step the pain became less but it was still there just not enough to really fucking hurt. 

"We need to find somewhere to hide and figure out a plan of attack. This forest makes it too easy for a ambush." My voice was low as I walked slowly anko following close behind me. "Hide are you kidding how do you know those things wont find us while we cower in fear. I don't but I don't have any better ideas if you have one I'm all ears." I did not stop walking as she tried to think up something. "I guess we have no choice but I don't like it! You don't have to right now its about survival not anything else." I could feel my new comrades anger and speaking with slightly raised voice. "So private calm what is your plan of survival. We have to find somewhere to hide then we can worry about other things." With that I ignored everything that came from my squad mate. 'Just my luck I get stuck with the only person who is stubborn and irrational then again they probably all are.'

We continued walking until we found a old mine shaft. I gave it a once over before I gave the okay and stepped inside careful not to touch any of the wood that supported the entrance. I lit a glowstick and threw it into the darkness only for it to bounce 10 feet away from us. I unslung my Battle rifle and turned on its flashlight taking a quick look around the place had caved in and all of the tunnels were walled off with rocks. "Okay we will spend the night here. Guess its better than out in the open." Anko said offhandedly I said nothing as I pulled out the standard kit I grabbed from the crates before I left.

I started counting out the rations then moved on to what we had. Anko laid her gear out as well I quickly counted the rations or food pills and then moved to her gear. I gave her a stern look when I saw some condoms in her gear with the small fire I had going I could see her awkward smile and shrug of the shoulders. 'Lord if I get wounded again send someone else please!' I finished my inspection and did some quick calculations before speaking.

"Good news we got enough food between us to get us back to our lines. The bad news is that we don't have enough water and more than likely were gonna be ambushed on the way back to our line." Anko pulled out the scroll and opened it before looking at me. "Oh yea and we got some weird ass monsters out here." I unslung my Battle rifle again and nodded the monster was now visible thanks to the light from the fire and the flashlight from my gun. Anko spoke first though. "What the fuck!" I knelt next to the creature. It was at one point a human female but it was mutated. The legs were jointed like a cats. The arms had fur on them and the nails were long and sharp. The ears looked like a cats ears and it wasn't wearing anything. Add the tail and you got what looks like a humanoid cat.

"Well looks like some moron decided to make a Neko hybrid thing." I said nonchalant. "How are you not more disgusted by this?! And what the hell are you talking about. A Neko is half cat half human but this is a bit extreme also were exposed to this crap early there is little to no privacy out in the field. Also even though this is my first mission some of the simulations have shit much worse then this in it." I pointed at the dead neko and watched anko as she looked in horror at the neko she killed. "Look Anko it was a clean kill it was hostile and now we know something about what Hanabi has deployed out here." The only thing I heard was our breathing until she punched her fist into the ground.

"I swear to god Hanabi will pay! She will pay for what she has done!" I don't know why but I started seeing her in a different light at that moment. 'If only more people knew about this unfortunately any reports about things like these probably were disregarded by the goddamn moles before they reached their destinations.' I looked at my watch and injected some medical serum into my bloodstream before I told anko to try and get some sleep.

I woke up with the sun and quickly packed any remaining gear then told anko to wake up. After that didn't work I got some hot coals from the fire dropped them on her. "Ow what the- Why the hell did you do that! Because we need to move and I could not wake you up. If I can't wake you up by saying get up we use alternate methods. You could have used water or something. Water is precious but another reason your up is because we need to make a decision. What Decision? We can try our luck and head north towards our lines or try and search out Brawn and Bryan." Anko thought for a few moments before she said anything. "Although going north is probably the smart move it's the most deadly route I may be impatient but I'm not stupid we need either brawn or bryan if were going to make it home. Then were in agreement by the way we should probably pack the body we killed back up." She resealed the body of the Neko and we made one last check and buried wat remained of the small fire before we moved out. "So why did you wake me up like you did? It's a way to wake up operatives in the field harmful if done wrong and stupid but effective. Again why it would take a long time to explain… We got nothing better to talk about Henry we might as well get to know each other. "Henry sighed at this." Fine but were no item the way you said that gave me some chills." Anko grinned evilly at this as they started walking back towards the clearing.

Meanwhile with Bryan

POV 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki

D+1 08:29

Unknown location behind enemy lines

Bryan was searching for his comrades the night before and still found no sign of them till morning when he came across a clearing with blood on the ground it was fresh no more than 12 hours. Bryan felt something watching him and quickly accessed his surroundings seeing something jumping quickly he pulled out his silenced magnum and shot the blur causing it to hit a tree and fall the ground followed by moaning. I quickly pulled what looked like a Neko from the ground and threw him into the clearing. Before the Cat person could do anything I put another shot into one of the neko's kneecaps. He didn't scream or whine this time but looked at me fury in his eyes.

"Speak." Bryan said angrily. When the Male Cat person thing refused bryan put the magnum to the creatures face.

"Very well I have no time for this." Just before I pulled the trigger he spoke.

"Wait what do you want? What are you?! A Neko Lady Hanabi gave us special powers to be able to see in the night and become what we are! A great people who serve her to fight the those that would see our peace destroyed! Neko you make very little sense to me what the hell." I hardly understood the way he spoke but what made me more confused was how easily the lies she told were accepted as truth.

"I don't care what you think Solider. Alright since you don't want to talk plain sense. I will leave you with a choice. Oh what choice oh honorable solider?" Venom in his voice." I leave you here to die or I kill you. You don't have the balls to-" BAM! "Rest in peace scumbag."

"What the hell!" without looking at his comrades bryan spoke before Anko could say anything else. "Anko, Henry I thought I would have to look for you? We were thinking the same sir." Before they could continue Anko interrupted them. "We could have interrogated him more caused a bit more pain." (Anko Bryan has his own reasons although I don't agree with this he has a unique history so he doesn't leave wounded behind because One In the end the Wounded person would slowly bleed to death or be eaten alive by buzzards etc. The Second that happened often is the enemy would find the wounded solider and nurse him or her back to health and then he or someone else would have to repeat the process making sure he or she killed the solider that time around.)

"I won't ask you to agree with my methods anko but it's a unwritten rule in the special forces you kill what you wound." Anko asked henry if this was true and he confirmed it the rule has been around awhile but black ops are messy and if you have problems with killing someone even though he is wounded that person is a threat till that person is dead. "So what's the plan sir. We find brawn kill some enemy's get back to our lines. Alright. Wait hold on don't you think we could cause more damage behind enemy lines. We add on as we go besides if you're lucky you may see brawn fight.

POV Ally Operative Anko Mitarashi

D+1 10:32

I figured that the UNSC was nothing more than a bunch of soldiers that had a code of ethics at least that was until I volunteered for the special operations division. Everything I thought I knew about them was turned upside down. The Special Ops division has no rules except complete the mission by any and all means no matter how inhumane and horrible it may be. I thought we ninja were good at killing until I started my mandatory training. Just the counter torture training alone gives me shivers just remembering it. Even my snake summons and I had to admit that they definitely had more than what it takes to survive in a world of ninja if no one else could. Although I had to admit I had my doubts about Henry at first he and Bryan have proven to me that even though some of the things they do are downright wrong in the publics eye this is war not just some off skirmish with a rival country.

"Private how is your leg doin? Alright for now the meds haven't worn off yet. Okay tell me if it gets worse. Yes sir. Snakebite what's up your lagging behind us?" I was shaken from my thoughts when bryan called me. "Can't you just call me by my name Bryan? No, I'm your commanding officer I use your tag or rank private Henry however can." I saw bryan's expression soften before he spoke again. "Now what's on your mind? You know I used to work for the IT department in Kohona right? Yea so your wondering something about how we do things right? Yea, Although I don't disagree with your methods I'm just wondering how many innocent people suffer when you screw up and how do you live with it?" Not expecting an answer as we walked I started twirling one of my kunai out of boredom as we trudged through the forest. To my surprise bryan answered the question.

"I won't lie I have made mistakes. Some mistakes which have costed thousands of lives." For the first time Bryan stopped and looked at me directly. "We mess up and when we do we can only hope that the effects don't take too many lives." Bryan paused a look of sadness on his face but quickly regained composure. "I have lost close friends, brothers, sisters, even two of my fiancés and more. Mistakes are part of our job there is consequences for our action and lives we take whether it be a nameless solider or heartless commander. Do this job long enough and you will start feeling the effects of everything you do." Before bryan continued Henry spoke up. "Is that why black operations soldiers do 6 months on 18 months in special forces? Yes, back to back black ops operations across many worlds and places can drive even the most hardened to insanity. Plus you start earning a dangerous reputation. One that will threaten you and your teammates it's a risk that we accept but by switching out they never truly figure out who is who."

Bryan turned around and started walking again. "This is why henry rotated to the supply divisions but I dragged him into this. In a way its his right of passage since he trained for it." Bryan looked back at henry before making some hand signals at his hip then looked forward again. "I knew it would happen eventually sir but if I'm doing a mission I feel better and honored your my team leader." Bryan nodded not looking back.

POV 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki

D+1 18:39

Behind enemy lines south of land of iron border

We continued walking due northeast Following the last know location of Brawn's Platoon and reached the location in the late afternoon. "Looks like our boys put up fight." Henry went over to a body that was already decomposing first removing the dog tags then started taking the ammo and grenades strapping the grenades onto his belt and putting the mags into a backpack he had with him. "Something is off I count 17 of our boys dead but where are the enemy dead." Anko picked up a knife offhandedly admiring the work. "Maybe your boys didn't hit anything." Henry went over to a tree and looked at the bark. "They got few of them there is too much blood in this area and too spread out to be from just 17 people unless they gutted them and dumped buckets of the blood in random places." I checked the personnel chart of who was on the patrol. "We should have twenty dead jarheads according to the chart and based on the 17 body's and 20 different blood stains and impressions…. Besides those 3 this platoon should be dead but what happened to them."

"Sir over here!" Me and Anko made our way over to henry who was holding a beat up helmet. "It's not Brawns but it isn't from anyone I know." I took the helmet and examined it. "It may belong to one of the survivors." I stored the helmet in my p.a.w.s before continuing the investigation. "Maybe they got away?" Anko said hope in her voice. I discovered otherwise. I whistled out to henry who quickly ran over to me with anko close on his heels. "Private what do these look like?" Henry looked at the marks on the ground before he cursing under his breath. "Fuck these are drag marks. How did they overpower a 1st inheritor let alone Brawn!" I looked at him then back at the marks. "Were not gods henry were just the best trained soldiers in the army." I looked at him anger and fear on his face. "If anyone can survive it would be Brawn." I looked for any more tracks or markings but their was nothing to find.

Several Hours later

After lots of deduction an all night trek and many traps they made their way to a hill overlooking a nice sized village. Henry and me pulled out a sniper and spotting scope respectively and started looking across the village. It did not take long to find out what it was. "Sir this looks like make shift prison camp. I see that…. They have over a few hundred prisoners but when did they capture this many I haven't gotten any reports." I looked at henry then cursed 'Damn moles' "Anko can you use your snake summons to somehow scout out the place?" Anko looked at me and was about to say something but stopped then nodded slowly. "Do it! Henry looks like were gonna cause a prison break. Sir how many weapons do you have in that Personal Armor and Weapons Storage system. Oh a few thousand I like have spares and a bit of Varity never know when something might come in handy."

(Cue SpongeBob narrator voice) Meanwhile in an evil lair

Commander and Chief Hanabi Hyuga

Hanabi was sitting in a large concrete bunker underneath the hokage tower in Kohona silently going over the different reports while she had shadow clones looking over the back log. "Heh the fools really did not think I would learn naruto's shadow clones ha who is the fool now." Hanabi was about done when her secretary told her she had visitors.

"Miss Hyuga I have several of your generals and higher ranks they say they have vital information."

"Send them in."

The secretary bowed and opened the door letting her generals in.

"General Hyuga!"

"Skip the pleasantries and titles what is so important you needed a word with me?" Hanabi was a bit peeved as she had been working on papers for kami knows how long.

"Our neko warriors are proving to be effective killers in the field an-" The general was cut off by hanabi fairly quickly her voice calm her demeanor was that of anger.

"Did you burst in here just to tell me that!"

"No its what they discovered in one of their fights." Hanabi's face softened before looking at the man again signaling for him to continue.

"The Neko's managed to capture one of their Elite ranks Barely and is being held in Yulary."

"Is it Bryan?!" Hanabi stood up from her seat looking hopeful.

"No Its one of Bryan's Close friends and Fellow Elite. The neko's however have only been able to get his name and serial number. It seems it's the only thing any of the soldiers we capture are capable of saying and their immune to our mind jutsu's."

Hanabi sat back in her chair and assumed a thinking position. After an indeterminate amount of time she spoke.

"Execute him as soon as possible."

"Ma'am?" Hanabi stood up and walked around her desk pacing back and forth between her generals.

"He could become a grave threat sure the neko's have him now but if he gets freed were gonna have problems."

"Ma'am the amount of information should we break him we cou- AUGH!" a short sword with a dark black aura was sprouting out the former generals neck. She pulled the sword which turned red before she sheathed it.

"Anyone who questions my orders is as good as dead." She crouched over the dying general.

When the general stopped breathing she stood up.

"Anyone have anymore questions if not get that order dispatched asap!"

"At once!" Saluting the generals left the room taking their dead comrade with them.

Poofing her shadow clones and allowing the information to absorb inside her she went back to behind her desk and started chuckling.

"If I ever see you on the field of battle Bryan ill make quick work of you as you may have defeated my invasion and crippled my navy I will make sure your men bleed all over this continent then when your men finally reach me my research will be complete."

"Oh Bryan you will regret ever giving sanctuary my sister and those wretched fools." Her white eyes shined a dark black before returning to its original color.

Okay this chapter took forever as I had several directions I could take this and I rewrote the damn chapter so many times due to computer crashes glitches and human error on my part (Check your recycle bin before deleting folks trust me!) However since its been so long since a new chapter has been released and I feel a need to write(Trust me college kicks your ass id rather write or read a book then play games most days) Also The next chapter is gonna be the one that earns this story's M rating Not because its got a ton of curse words as I try to keep those within reason but because of well…(decides not to say) If you have any questions got any suggestions I'm all ears keep the flames away please because 'Dons Kickass shades and Pulls out a model 84 shotgun… I'll be back!' Also please tell me if you like the new writing style I'm using.

Now I must make my exit before my characters try to kill me for being away so long.

Dank Meme No Jutsu!

….Run! DA NA NA NA NE NA NA NA


	12. Chapter 11 Raising Hell!

Chapter 11 raising hell

A/N Alright lady's and gents time to get this ball rolling now for starters if anyone has any questions or has any ideas PM me. Second if anyone has any problems with the story as a whole please tell me what I can do to fix it. Finally I want to say that I will not give up this story and I will not rush it (I hope) this story is my first real attempt at something so please be patient I restarted this in my junior year of HS and since I'm in college now I've noticed that I need to redo some chapters outright for clarification purposes and to improve flow and because English 101 kicked my butt so…. Yea expect improvements I will probably add on to my first two chapters to make them longer and add more explanation probably a prologue chapter too. I might need to make a whole story explaining the different shit if anyone wants me to do it again PM me.

Dear Readers

Now for some personal information regarding why my grammar sucks and this is not an excuse and a reason why I strive harder to improve. I have high functioning autism however i believe this Is no excuse for MY grammar to suck so bad so I used to write story's to help improve myself. However because of this I had an account previously when I was in HS get so much bad PM's that I outright deleted it and moved to my secondary which is this one here. However I see my grammar sucks and I will strive to be a better writer. However I don't want pity but SUPPORT on what I can do to make my story have a better flow and have overall improved quality.

In fact my teachers in high school before I switched out for my sophomore year to a semi online school told my parents I could never go to college because I WAS AUTISTIC and because I had trouble with my English. Reason being if you could talk to me we could have deep talks about history or any topic you teach but I can't put what I said into a paper or keyboard for the life of me. I know this is gonna sound cheesy and make you laugh but it pissed me off and I wanted to prove them wrong. So I told my parents I wanted to go to college and get a degree in engineering just so I could prove that even though I'm autistic I can be a functioning intelligent member of society.

Today I can say that I achieved my dream partially I'm in college working on my engineering degree I hopefully want to be a video game coder or scripter. Or work on hardware in computers. I know this may seem cheesy but again I don't want pity I know who I am but I want to be better so to do that I need YOUR help to make me a better writer. I can't get better on my own I read and re-read my chapters looking for errors trying to make it worthy of such a prestigious website that has several million users travel through it daily. I grapple with depression but I know for a fact that I cannot use my mental issues as crutch it isn't fair nor right. If you enjoy reading this please like or fav or follow if you don't find it up to snuff and think it's stupid that I'm spilling my guts I understand that too. To be completely honest I don't know why I'm saying so much about myself but I feel that maybe by understanding me just a bit you might take my story in a new light. Last thing I want to say before I let you get to the story I welcome any idea's you have or suggestion or improvements I feel that if I get helpful feedback on what I'm doing wrong I can do something to make it right.

Sincerely,

Bryan, K Uzimaki

'thoughts'

"Conversation"

(Kami)

Zzt* Radio communication

POV Unit|Name|or both (This is the point of views of the particular person I will try to stay in character and keep it in the first person. However if you just see the name and no POV behind it will be from a onlookers perspective or 3rd person however it won't be perfect.)

Tactical POV (This is just an overview of current happening worldwide and what's going on while this is happening)

* * *

Private Henry K, Fitzgerald

Me and Anko were overlooking the village from a hill due north. After Anko Called her summons Bryan and Kami Made a plan to arm Some of the Prisoners using the summons to do so.

"Ok, Repeat the plan to me." Bryan spoke to one of the smaller snake summons that didn't roll her S's while talking. "We are to take the weapons you have hidden in our tags and poof upon delivering the message. We keep a low profile and try to arm as many as possible." Bryan nodded and had anko send them off.

That was two hours ago the sky was now turning blue as the sun was beginning to rise. When the sun just started peeking over the horizon a messenger snake came back and told anko it had been done then poofed.

Zzt* Bryan Its been done start the operation when your ready will be here with long range support should you need it. Zzt*

Zzt* Understood private standby till I need you How copy? Zzt*

Zzt* Received and understood… Good luck sir. Zzt*

The radio did not respond so I checked my Sniper bryan left me one last time before I set up Took one last deep breath and waited for the signal.

"God have mercy on you because Bryan Won't."

POV Senior Airmen Jacob B, Faler POW

The plan laid out by the snake that came was simple wait for the signal then attack. The only problem was no one knew the signal so we had to watch and wait. That was until I bumped Into what I thought was a guard.

I bowed said I was sorry and waited with my head down for the guard to deliver a beating that never came. "Shh don't speak listen I'm gonna create a distraction look for the explosion then follow the soldiers we armed to the armory." I looked up and saw that our Commander and Chief Bryan was standing there finger on his lips. I nodded and he quickly walked past me. I thought I was hallucinating until only a few short minutes later I heard the explosion.

Just like that it started our freedom was at hand and I knew one of two things me and my fellow prisoners would be free or die trying.

* * *

Yulary Prison camp

POV Warden Jin Hau Pong

It was a quiet morning as usual the guards rotated out and the Prisoners were already fed so the warden felt completely at peace. He woke up early as he was expecting a message from Lady Hanabi. 'No doubt she wants more prisoners sent to the capital to execute.'

Before he finished that thought he heard a loud **BOOM!** "What the hell!" A guard rushed in panting heavily and told me what was going on. "It's a prison Riot sir! Some of the soldiers even have weapons! How is that possible get every guard here I want them to quell this immediately!" The guard saluted before running out the door.

The warden pulled a small sidearm out of a drawer in his desk that he stole he only knew how to shoot it and it only had one use he laid it on table waiting for a situation update. 'Better to commit suicide then live and face "Her" Wrath.'

* * *

Underground prison Yulary

POV SPC Alex J, Redding POW

A little before the Riot

The underground prisoners followed me as I had temporary command and that a snake gave me a key and armed a few of the men down here before poofing. When we finally freed all the prisoners a few of the guards did their rounds. It would be their last saving the ammo me and two others silenced the three guards. We quickly and quietly snapped the necks of the guards before giving the signal to the men it was safe to move forward.

We went unopposed and finally stopped just out of sight of the entrance the guards were alert as usual but the snake said wait for a signal which happened almost immediately. A large and loud **BOOM!** Shook the ceiling and confused the guards. We pressed our advantage.

"Alright men weapons free!"

The guards didn't stand a chance as they were gunned down and we quickly took the entrance and the armory. With a little difficulty we opened the heavy metal doors amazed at all the UNSC standard Issue weapons and armor.

"Sir look at all this hardware!"

"Where…How?" I was stunned when a large man walked past all of us and found a set of olive drab colored spartan armor that fit him perfectly. He grabbed a few weapons and walked back over to us.

"Looks like Christmas has come early boys its time to get revenge on these fuckers!" The large man said all the prisoners agreed with a booming "Ooh Ra!"

The POW's quickly armed then like bats out of hell stormed outside into the light and to the ongoing chaos outside.

* * *

POV 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki

Yulary Prison

War clock time (Since zero hour)

0 years: 05 months: 23 days: 01 hours: 43 minutes: 52 seconds

0:05:23:01:43:52

Me and ten other prisoners were desperately fending off guards at the northern entrance. Surprisingly the northern entrance or exit in this case had the least guards and was quickly overrun and taken by us. Taking 5 M60 LMG's and 5 eight gauge specialist shotguns out of my paws and handing them out. The purpose for the shotguns being to defend the gunner against closer range attacks. It wasn't long before the guards regrouped and turned around to retake the entrance. We were barely ready in time.

"Sir enemy's are coming at us they really don't want us here!" One of the POW's shouted over to me.

"Shut up and fight!" Was the response of the one of the shotgunners.

I didn't use a light machine gun or shotgun I used a modified DMR for my purposes a bright blue plasma bayonet. It was dripping a deadly blue giving the impression it was hungry for blood. It also had an incineration attachment on the end of the barrel it increased the damage it did to infantry units while simultaneously if enough bullets hit a person incinerating them.

Our position was less then awesome for one they never bothered building much of a defensive perimeter to the north side for reasons beyond me and two the only thing they had was small stone walls that could probably be used to launch arrows while having a little bit of cover all in all terrible by medieval means hell even all of warfare standards. Meanwhile the freed POW's that were helping me defend sent curses their way like Fuck you! And This is for our fallen… I could go on. One of the soldiers actually asked me a good question though.

"Sir why are you here exactly!"

"Were getting bum rushed by goddamn cat people and you're asking that!" one of the soldiers yelled at him. He wasn't wrong both neko's and regular guards alike tried to take us out.

"I did not come initially to get you guys but to get one of the 1st inheritors out!" I yelled before getting my rifle up and firing another magazine and dropping behind the cover to reload.

"Shit well if there is anyone important they probably would be in the lower levels!" One of the shotgunners yelled out as he ducked narrowly dodging several kunai.

"My intel told me there were lower floors to this town what the hell happened here anyway!"

"If we survive this Sir I'll gladly tell you!"

Just as he said that one of the shotgunners put his head up and was decapitated by a large rock. His dead body's blood gushed out everywhere as he fell over. The men looked at the body in shock.

"Men switch locations in cover if we stay in one position they will do it again and again till they get us all. Yes sir!" The soldiers quickly moved along the wall to new positions before resuming their bullet barrage moving to a new position each time they ducked behind cover.

"Sir we need support now or were dead!" An LMG gunner told me. I looked at him and nodded pulling out a radio telling them to make sure they did not get to close.

Zzt* This is Foxtrot 3-1-5 identification code Foxtrot-zulu-whisky-tango-baker-9-1-4-0-0-3-1-5 requesting support over! Zzt*

Zzt* This is close orbit support frigate "No Prayer for the Dying" what is your situation over! Zzt*

Zzt* I got several hundred prisoners trying to escape were holding the guards off for now but they will overwhelm us I got a level 10 priority POW that needs to be found and escorted out! Zzt*

Zzt* We got your coordinates we can get Hell Jumpers to you in under three minutes how copy! Zzt*

Zzt* I copy three minutes warn the boys they are landing into a clusterfuck of a situation we got POW's fighting the guards and we got weapons tell them to keep their trigger fingers aimed at guards only! Zzt*

Zzt* Received and understood good luck the home island has been contacted to monitor the situation good luck down there! Zzt*

I felt butterfly's in my stomach at what I thought No Prayer for the Dying said.

Zzt* Please Repeat Did you just say the home island has been contacted over! Zzt*

Zzt* Affirmative they are watching the situation from here on out your lucky were in a perfect position to drop the hell jumpers luckier still that they were in there pods on standby status! Zzt*

Zzt* Wilco I'm Oscar Mike! Zzt*

I put the radio back in my paws before sighing. (Well your completely and utterly fucked when you get home to see Shion.) My resident goddess quipped I nodded and quickly shook off my feelings returning my attention to the fight. 'I have to worry about my overprotective wife later I got men's lives at stake here and now.' With that I went back to firing with the squad of prisoners that were helping me.

(SpongeBob narrator) Meanwhile

* * *

POV Advisor/Spouse Shion Uzimaki

Home Island planetary observation and planetary coms center

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Was the loud response as the second "level 10 priority POW" was said many in the large room stopped and listened a few still handling the different radio communications and orders as was their job.

"He said one week and look he is in the middle of goddamn fight!" I was furious one my husband went on a routine supply trip and didn't tell me that he had to do anything else. Two he didn't tell me anything at all pertaining what the hell was happening halfway across the world.

"Ma'am the final mole has been dealt with in the manner you requested what do you want to do with the body's?" Bryan left me a set of instructions to follow should we get the rest of the moles so I quickly read the paper and told the guard what he and the other extreme high ranks agreed on.

"Take the body's load them onto the bombers and drop them at Kohona that's what I was told to tell you." The solider saluted and quickly barked out orders to a section of the room that had bomber crews on standby.

It wasn't long before Bryan's friend and fellow 1st Inheritor Cade joined me and quickly took control trying to keep the place relatively focused. I didn't have to wait long till he turned his attention to me.

"Shion how is things?"

"How is things? Oh just dandy my husband is out in the middle of a firefight for his life and he still has no support how do you think things are!" My voice grew from normal to yelling as I talked.

"You know just because he isn't invulnerable anymore doesn't mean he is any easier to kill right?" Cade kept calm and did not raise his voice as his face remained stoic.

"Like hell it doesn't just because Kami is inside him doesn't mean he is omnipotent he can't see everything and he could get seriously wounded or worse if she fucks it up!" I was yelling now I did not care anymore I was angry.

Cade grabbed my arm gently and led me out of the room and down the hall to a conference room much to my displeasure. Cade put on a stern face and sat down gesturing for me to sit across the circular table.

"Look I know you're a bit overprotective of your husband."

"OVERPROTECTIVE DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH I SAW HIS MEMORIES I SAW HOW HE WAS TREATED HOW HE WAS A MOTHERFUCKING OUTCAST AND HAD NO IDEA WHY BUILT HIMSELF UP FROM NOTHING TO BEING LEADER IN A WAR THAT YOU WERE CLEARLY LOSING ALL THE WHILE EVERY MISTAKE PLACED ON HIS SHOULDERS AND THE FATE OF HUMANITY IN THE END STOOD ON HIS SHOULDERS ALONE!" I stood up and yelled at cade all the while his face remained stern but he said nothing so I continued. "I DID NOT JUST SEE THOSE MEMORY'S CADE I LIVED THEM I FELT HIS EMOTIONS ANGER, SADNESS, LONELYNESS, AND WORSE ALONG WITH THE FEW HAPPY EMOTIONS HE HAD WHICH WERE FLEETING AND WHAT DID ANYONE DO ABOUT IT." I laughed out of sadness and anger tears started pouring down my cheeks. "NOTHING CADE YOU AND YOUR DAMN EXTREME HIGH RANKS DID NOTHING UNTIL IT WAS ALMOST TOO LATE I WILL ADMIT THAT YOU HELPED HIM OUT MORE TIMES THAN NOT BEFORE THAN BUT…"

I breathed in before I continued my anger fueled rant. "YOU NEVER TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO HIM TRY TO BE HIS FRIEND TILL HE WAS ABOUT BROKEN AFTER LOSING NOT ONE BUT TWO OF HIS FIANCES AND WORSE HIS FIRST WIFE WITH HIS UNBORN CHILD." I was about to yell some more before cade slammed his fist into the table leaving a fist mark where he hit. I looked up at him his stern face gone replaced by a look of sadness mixed with anger his eyes wet but no tears fell.

"You really believe that and I wont deny your wrong at least with ¼ of what you know. Your right I could have watched him closer kept his loved ones out of harms way but you have no idea how little power I had to help him back then." He looked me straight in the eye standing up.

"I'm older than anyone probably ever knows and I saw potential in him and in today's UNSC I could do something about it. However back then corrupt officials ran our lower military structure I did all I could pulling as many strings as could to make sure he was treated fairly but… I put my trust in the wrong people in the end bryan paid for it. So to answer your questions yea I could have done more but the extreme high ranks you see now weren't always this way and if it weren't for bryan and countless others we would have been exterminated long before any decent change could come around." He paused as I sat down and motioned for him to continue brushing my hair to the side of my face.

"Did I know the fate of humanity stood on his shoulders? Yes I did but I also knew many of the things you mentioned and more." Cade sighed and sat down and clasped his hands before speaking. "I have many regrets shion but bryan is a man who will not back down if someone or group of someone's needs him and he is close by he can't turn a blind eye." This time he stopped and waited for me to speak. I recomposed myself before I spoke calmer now.

"I'm sorry i just needed to vent." I felt immensely better but still felt a bit of anger towards my husband that just decided to up and get himself into a gunfight.

Cade sighed scratched his head and then put his stoic demeanor back on.

"Look the reason why he gave a unredacted file and let you into his memories is because he knew you could take it but let me get one thing clear he fed you exactly 25% of his memory which is a lot. I know you care about him but he is a grown ass man and more accurately one of the few people that can take out entire army's alone. Between you and me however you have nothing to worry about. He always comes back so relax."

Cade then gave me a smile before he continued.

"You know if you want to stay close to him I could get you his com channel once he gets back of course" Cade said smiling.

"I would like that… also ill kill you if you try hitting on me." I smiled evilly.

"Oh hell fucking no I am not getting involved I just came to get you sane enough to be in the room again besides." Cade pulled up his hand that had a gold band on it. "I already have a wife."

After a bit of banter I felt better and okay with the fact bryan was gone…. Just this once he did it again though when he got home id make sure have sex with him till I felt satisfied (A/N TMI shion Besides that would take hours rolls eyes) "Lets head back after all you are cleared to be in there." I nodded as I walked out the door feeling better already but also worried about what was happening halfway across the world.

* * *

POV Brigadier Ruby J, Filagin (AKA Mama Bear)

209th ODST Special Operations Corps

In route to Yulary ETA 1 minute

(First lets head back about 3 minutes)

The UNSC was my home long before I came here I guess you could say I have a familial relationship with everyone in it. That however does not mean I take anything at face value I knew what I was getting in to. Every time the pod left our ship everyone including me accepted it might be our last whether it be a malfunction at deployment, in route to the ground, or on the ground we all knew it. Death awaits us its part of us.

The reason they call us hell jumpers is because as we are deployed to the ground the metal beneath our feet starts heating to the point that if your boots touched the molten metal it would burn through your boot into your foot leaving a bloody stump if you were stupid enough to try and touch it. Or because sometimes the metal beneath our feet would literally melt and be less then a few centimeters when we hit the ground. So if you see games or mods of us hell jumpers and you see the ground instead of the bottom of the pod well he or she isn't wrong.

It takes a special kind of crazy to do what we do plus the pay is good the weapons are top of the line for dead men walking but that's who we are crazy to our core. Not as crazy as the hellbringers those flamethrower troopers are just flat out insane but we respect them just the same if not more. You wonder why I might be telling you this well some people never bother to read the books and bio's written by and for us but even so if you can figure out which is from the bio's above the rest is just what we all think about the crazy among us.

We were briefed quickly and dropped using what little time we had to grab what weapons we thought we would need then get inside our pods within the two minute time frame. I made sure everyone was in their pods before I being the commander made it to my pod and strapped in with a whopping 3 seconds to spare. 'A new record its gonna be a great day.'

(Now were at the point given on the POV continue.)

"Alright boys we don't have anytime to regroup we all have a rendezvous point lets get there and kick some Ninja ass!" I never respected a response its my job but I couldn't help but crack a smile at the boys and girls enthusiasm after all we kick ass all day. As we fell someone plugged in the UNSC military anthem. It was a major misuse of the coms but it felt right after all prisoner rescue against he WTA was something not for the faint of heart. Since we heard that prisoners were fighting tooth and nail to keep themselves alive I felt good about our mission at least they were kept in fighting shape unlike what the WTA did to our men.

A mechanical voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked out.

"10,000 feet deploy Shute"

"Alright boys deploy Shute's this is gonna be a bumpy ride Mama Bear Out!"

I counted the seconds before my pod hit. The second I heard the and felt the Familiar **CLANG!** I Hit the door eject grabbed my rifle and ran towards my objective.

I landed north about five kilometers from the prison. Unlike most missions it wasn't regroup and capture the objective it was assist and evac with the prisoners.

"YO MAMA BEAR OVER HERE!" I looked to see several of my boys had regrouped and ran towards me guns raised. "Tungstun!" One of my men called out. "Peeler!" everyone eased up. "Ma'am we got a hell of a walk and no coms lets book it. Okay Nikolai gather up and move out bef-" I did not even finish my sentence before two warthogs burst out of the bushes 50 feet to our left.

As they spun around they had their guns whirring as they came within feet of us.

"Password! Greenleaf!" It was a code we all had depending on the day and the men you met it would be accepted or your dead I prayed it was the right day for the Calvary.

Ten seconds later…

"Well Ma'am right now we got twenty transport hogs going around round you men up and taking you there in style however I was ordered to hand the keys over to you if I found you first." The two crews got out and not two seconds later a troop transport hog came out of the bushes and came to a stop near us and just sat engine running.

"The hogs are yours but I count ten odsts the ones you don't pick can ride with us we can squeeze into this one and be right behind you." I wasted no time, ordered the five I chose jumped into the driver seat and gunned the Gas. The men I chose were skilled gunners and side seat marksmen which is a thing.

It was barely ten minutes after our drop and we met a black ops solider and a allied shinobi solider likely black ops too but I didn't take chances I was about to go around before he gave me very unique hold on signal. I hit the brakes and got out ordering my gunners to train their fire on the two with a small wave. That was until I saw who it was.

"Private Idiot is that you!" The female shinobi actually burst out laughing while the solider facepalmed. "Hello Mama nice to see you. Now for the love of all things holy and good in this life STOP CALLING ME PRIVATE IDIOT! No time for chit chat private idiot where is your commander? Down there at the low stone walls on the north side I was about to go down there before you came. Why? Were you watching or being a coward?!" He made a lopsided face and pulled out a sniper. "Sorry ran out of ammo 89% accuracy though." I gave the private a look then nodded and looked towards the purple haired kunoichi. "So who might you be?!" I inspected her closely now loose clothes loose armor what the hell is with this chick? Before I spoke a radio noise broke the silence.

Zzt* "Private Fitzgerald come in!" Zzt*

Private idiot looked at me before he tried to access the radio which he placed in a pocket in his lower right thigh.

Zzt* "Private Fitzgerald come in now damnit!" Zzt*

Private Idiot had the radio in his hand by now.

Zzt* "This is Fitzgerald I read you sir what's the problem!" Zzt*

Zzt* "We got problems some kind of monster just came out of nowhere and is killing both POW's and guards I need you and anko down here now! Zzt*

I looked at who I presumed was Anko before I held my hand out for the radio. He put it in my hand but gave me a stern look before running down the hill at full speed followed by anko.

Zzt* "This is mama bear they are en-route so Bryan how has life been Shion get sick of you already? Zzt*

Zzt* "….. Ruby get yourself and your team down here I'm gonna need everyone I can get." Zzt*

The tone in his voice had no emotion which meant something was very bad worse he used my name no rank or nickname which meant really fuckin bad.

Zzt* "Situation threat level sir?" Zzt*

Zzt* "Class 11 get down here over and out!" Zzt*

Class 11 something we all fear it's a unidentified entity of any kind that is starting to go from threat to Run the fuck away!

"Parker take the driver seat when we get to the wall I'm off the rest of you drive around keep moving no matter what am I understood! Yes ma'am good punch it!"

* * *

Tactical POV

Tactical POV log for this current day-Note situations likely to change current time is around 0800.

Axis shinobi forces are losing control of the Land of Rock and its hidden village rebellions and constant uprising are rampant puppet government requests troops and is acknowledged 10 armed divisions depart from the City of Sota Ten miles east to put down insurrection.

UNSC Forces have engaged across the entirety of the land of iron's trench line approximately 50 Million allied shinobi and UNSC soldiers are engaging across the front "Situation developing massive casualties mounting to enemy and ally forces"

UNSC No Prayer for the Dying exits orbit and is no longer in deployment position

Allied shinobi forces and UNSC forces make a joint amphibious landing in the land of waves and meet no resistance apparently people here are considered outcasts food, water, medical supplies, and sanitation is requested and is acknowledged situation is still on going.

UNSC 8th Naval fleet engages Hanabi's 14th Joint task force resulting in the loss of two battleships for the UNSC and damage to thirteen others. Hanabi's 14th task force is routed with the loss of 4 dreadnoughts 5 battleships and 8 supply ships. UNSC Major victory

UNSC Per extreme high ranks orders drops body's of the remaining moles in Konoha minutes before the start of the carpet bombing campaign.

UNSC Begins Carpet Bombing of Kohona and Land of fire use of Nerve gas and Mustard gas is excessive loss of life is estimated in the thousands by gas alone.

UNSC special operations and prisoners in Yulary face Class 11 threat Home island is notified Advisor shion requests Air support be available in under two hours if possible and is acknowledged.

UNSC Infinity begins to take up orbital positioning to provide aircover and gear drops as needed per orders of the home island.

UNSC Space COM goes to Defense Condition One-Alpha. All spare marines, army, navy, and air force personnel are called to duty.

UNSC Land COM does the same calling up every reservist and ally alike.

-End log-

(A/N Back to the story)

* * *

POV 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki

Yulary prison camp northern wall

"What the hell is that thing!" Was all I heard before the marine was grabbed and ripped apart screaming his bloody halves thrown back at me it seems I was the target. Just before it could grab me I saw two barrages of fire as the monster covered face with its arms.

The monster stood at 10 feet had pale white skin markings on its left arm and wore strange boots and clothes. It had no face or hair which unnerved me it had no ears either. If he or she wore a suit was skinny had long arms it might have been slender man.

The monster however had other ideas it did not know friend from foe it killed guards and prisoners alike.

The monster still trudged forward no matter how many bullets we put into the damn thing it just would not die.

"Sir we need to move right now!" I nodded and switched my gear to something much heavier. "Get the prisoners out of the way I'm gonna use this!" As I produced a black flare with yellow lines the POW gulped. "Are you kidding me and interdimensional strike flare wh- I don't have time get down I pulled the cap ignited the fucking flare and threw it at the monster. Pulling and earpiece I called out the password and ducked. "Hit the target danger close direct fire mac requested hit him hard!... Round out get down." I never heard the sound but I heard the impact as the monster was torn in half the explosion did not happen because I wanted a specialized mac round.

To my horror the monster pieced itself together and after 10 seconds of gurgling and what seemed like squashing sounds. Then it started its slow march the guards now took a look at the prisoners and the prisoners to the guards before they nodded and turned their combined fire against the monster. I knew this thing was after me now as it was hell bent on killing me its body slowly marched towards me as the guards and soldiers started putting everything they had into the thing.

A female solider got my attention. "Sir you need to get out of here your its target you need to argh!" The monsters right arm extended like a tentacle grabbing the solider and pulling her to a gross demise rather then watch her die slowly I made a judgement call right there I aimed at her breathed and fired through her skull. The monster threw the dead solider to the ground and stepped on her with a sound like that of squeezing a fruit her head was flattened.

I could not stand it anymore I had to do something so in the early morning of that day I did one thing that Kami would probably love me for I let her out.

"Kami I know your busy but this is an emergency you need to make arena shield now before I do what I need to do!"

(Bryan this is not)

"KAMI I DON'T HAVE TIME DO IT NOW!" I was begging now I won't deny it.

She looked at me and nodded doing the hand signals forming a square barrier around me and the monster.

I kneeled and held out my hand and called for an ally I always knew was ready to assist my personal friend and companion and sometimes only companion a ghost I named Jake.

The armor I was wearing changed I felt my body start to touch the energy's around me my strength growing with every passing second. In 30 seconds I stood up wearing a unique mix of armor a hunters cloak and leggings a titan chest and a mage's gauntlets and iron lords helmet.

"Jake we got work to do can you summon my axe I know it will take time. Yes, Hang on while I do so but I would worry about the giant monster that's about to trample you."

Using my mages gauntlets I teleported to my left away from the strike that left a mark in the place where I stood.

"Jake how long? Give me a minute teleporting a personal relic through dimensions is not easy I'd say five minutes." My ghost said a bit anxiously.

I barely managed to dodge another strike from the monster as it started trampling around the area that was once stood in.

"Ghost what do I have that's readily available?" The monster now ran full sprint angry I could tell for reasons I could never understand.

"You have your sword of course a Hawke semi-auto and a Korsov automatic rifle. Korsov where the fuc" this time I dodged before I got crushed

"Jake give me the sword I need to delay him till you can get it to me." The sword appeared in my right hand it was a newer sword it was thicker with a longer and broader blade its handle was larger to accommodate two hands and the pummel was a bright orange. However I only needed one to use it.

Buy time till my axe arrives. That's all everything around me does not matter but the monster if I die the barrier falls and everyone is in danger.

The monster came at me this time I stood my ground and gave a wide slash at the monsters face and as it connected I heard a terrible screech. Then it looked at me and the gash I made in its face started to move like a mouth bleeding profusely as it tried to open and close it I didn't wait I took the initiative.

This time I aimed the sword at the monsters arm but to my surprise it batted my sword away and kicked me in the gut sending me flying. I landed ready to evade but the monster did not move. The monsters mouth continued to move but now sounds were starting to come out. I recalled the sword and charged again.

This time I went for a low sweep with the sword and as it cut into the monsters right knee I heard a screech that made me want to drop my sword. I didn't I charged but before I could slash again the monster grabbed my arm and threw me across the square arena but this time I felt pinned. I could not move.

A voice like grinding metal spoke "So a guardian thinks he can defeat me hehehe Lady hanabi gave me freedom from the realm of shadows do you think I will be so easy to defeat?"

I still tried to get up every bone in my body screamed for me to stop to stay still but I didn't. I got up on my feet. The monster was now at its previous speed leisurely coming at me.

"You are the human that hanabi has ordered me to kill in return my species will be freed I am the greatest of my warriors you think you stand a chance?!" The creatures laugh would have scared anyone but it only scared me a little it was a bone chilling laugh.

"Now you will die here guardian are you ready to meet your doom?" Ghost gave me a signal saying that it was ready soo I phased the axe into my hands before I spoke my parting words to the abomination in front of me. "How about no!" It was all I say as the iron lords flaming axe burned brightly in my hands I charged the monster I didn't stop my motion as I hit the ground first with axe sending a wave of crimson flames that hit the monster causing a scream of pure agony moving forward without pity I sliced the creature from side to side and as soon as it began it was over the monster was dead as it slowly incinerated I felt my strength go away like someone flicked a switch.

"Kami I'm done!" After that my mind went blank.

POV Commander and Chief Hanabi Hyuga of the Axis coalition

Hokage underground bunker

Right after Bryan collapsed

Hanabi sat in her headquarters as she watched the whole fight escalate into its conclusion. She was furious one the objective wasn't completed and two she lost Yulary and the allied shinobi and UNSC forces were now marching against her forces. She breathed softly before putting a cloth over the orb and started pacing back and forth.

"Ma'am I brought your meal as requested." Hanabi's secretary came in and left the tray on a table nearby and was about to leave before hanabi called her.

"Miss Yuki wait!" It wasn't a request. "Ma'am is there anything I can do? Yes, I need you to establish a video conference with my scientists. Of course. Miss Yuki Wasted no time and within seconds a scientist appeared on screen.

"Mistress is there anything you want me to do? Yes, I want you to open the portal to the demon realm and let them run wild on the condition that they do one thing. Ma'am? Kill Shion Uzimaki.

* * *

POV 1st INH Cade

Home Island planetary observation and planetary coms center

"Sir were picking up anomaly's in Kohona it looks like… A portal! Give me coordinates I want to know where she is locking on to! Sir I got a portal opening in the land of fire capital dimensional coordinates are damn similar! Sir the portal is to… A FUCK IT's THE DEMON REALM! RED ALERT GET THAT EVERYWHERE GET ME CONTACT WITH HANABI NOW IF SHE DOES THIS SHE COULD CAUSE HAVOC THAT CAN NEVER BE!

"YOU VERMIN!" No one spoke as they looked at the giant monitor. Hanabi's eyes were now pitch black and a black sword was sheathed behind her. Her black hair was now white and her expression was one of delight. She walked off screen and carried a head that looked like it was recently severed and threw on the table before she started nibbling on it. Some soldiers felt queasy as a few just looked away in disgust.

"Who and what are you? Our war is not with you but with her so if you know what's good for you get back into the portal before something bad happens. You think I fear Bryan?!" The non hanabi laughed all the soldiers in the room shivered.

"You are mistaken he may have beaten us once but that was a fluke even so he is incapacitated and pretty soon he will be dead once he is dead we will take down his so called UNSC and pitiful allies and enslave you!"

"Look monster if your looking for a fight I will give you a war! One more chance get the hell back into your portal and never return before I'm forced to do something drastic! Hmmm thinking uhhhh no you see who do you think started this war who do you think gave her the idea to mutate humans who gave her the knowledge and knowhow to summon that monster."

Realization struck the room.

"Like a puppet master I have been playing you and now you are alone your space fleet can't save you they can't even get through the barrier we made now its time for us to flourish who do you think orchestrated your war back in your home dimension the WTA was our way to finally put you to extinction."

Every solider in the room had their resolve strengthen the person who orchestrated the massacres the rapes the murders the enslavement was a monster. Everyone in the room now fingered their weapons on instinct except Cade. The monster continued

"Bryan is the only solider you have that we fear but now!" She laughed evilly you got nothing.

"Never say never cut the transmission I got somewhere I need to go! HEY DON'T YOU DA!- Its cut sir where are you going?! Aren't we gonna get the fucking monster!? Yes, but first I need to go and call some old ally's.

-end chapter-

To the readers there's a plot twist you did not see coming I actually had an idea but for the past three chapters this is where it would go and I knew it. Anyway please comment and if you have any question PM me otherwise I'm out these characters know the forbidden art of breaking the fourth wall I must fly! -Swish-


	13. Chapter 11 5 explain i suppose

Chapter 11.5

Alright here is a light dumbed down guide to how shit in my universe works like dimensions, universes, blah… Please allow to introduce the fourth wall break character my own personal OC 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki!

Wild Clapping*

So you ready to get down into it mate?

No you had me get knocked out and my backstory is a total fuzzy past! WTF!

Hehehe well your quite old hell me the author doesn't even know how old you are.

Your created me just sayin….

…..

….

Fine well get you an origin story.

HELL YES!

After I finish this story.

….. Several Minutes of brawling later*

Cant beat the author!  
Shut up!

Okay enough joking we got work to talk about.

Fine.

Okay lets start with a "universe"

Ruffles through hundreds of notes (on word)

Ahh here it is Want me to explain it Bryan or shall I?

You can ill talk about dimension while I get some sleep im still sore about you knocking me out in the last chapter zzz*

Welp he's asleep let's get started.

* * *

"Universes"

Author dons college graduate dress and hat and gets chalkboard out*

Okay this is a bit more straightforward for example Universe J-04 or the Narutoverse where this story is currently based is its own separate universe from say A-00 which is the home universe where bryan and the soldiers of the UNSC come from. So when you switch universes you switch timelines meaning events that happened in the home dimension will either not happen at all or in the same way that another universe may react. For example in the Pokemonverse there is relatively no wars now but in the home dimension WWII WWI and many other important factors shaped history and not all for the better.

Needless to say the Universe where bryan comes from is us about 500-600 in the future adding some halo elements and a few others to it sure the UNSC is similar if not the same in some ways but it's different and if you look you will see how. Universes are pretty close to infinite in fact many things that appear and manga and video games and popular movies seep into universe A-00 because it is the baseplate home universe where it inspires writers and others for better or for worse on their works.

For example in some universes you might see two or more things line up with the Universe A-00 that's what's called overlap when a universe starts overlapping genres and media forms like fiction, science fiction, novels, movies, art, etc. This is the extremely dumbed down version its quite a bit more complicated reason why I did not get bryan over there to explain it to kami on the ride to base. Now I pass the baton over to Bryan!

Throws a baton at Bryan* Hits him on the head*

Hey who the Fu- oh you done?

Yea for now just get to dimensions.

Fine.

* * *

"Dimensions"

Dimensions is a common term for universes because its easier to say interdimensional travel instead of multi universe travel or something eh I don't know I'm payed to point and shoot.

Correction your paid to do whatever your job needs you to do.

Shut up author!

However mind you a dimension is quite different from a universe its usually an offshoot of a universe that things have gone horrible wrong and have basically doomed humanity and other species like… Nuclear apocalypse, Global plague, Natural disasters, Space plague, dimension ending events…. Several hours Later* Black holes, Super Nova's, and Big Bangs.

You get all that?

Zzzt*

AUTHOR WAKE THE HELL UP!

Huh oh sup m8.

Ugh anyway dimensions have something a bit more sinister they tend to house what are called hell universes inside them which is why my old friend doomslayer is slayin away at them demons across the multiverse. Then again doom guy cuts down the demon population but there is only one of him across all universes and dimensions. There is a plethora of doom guys though but those guys handle the less critical dimensions. Needless to say if THE Doom slayer shows up it means to demons that you F***ed up!

Dimensions also house small protected sections that house Soldiers for inter-universe conflicts these are not tainted by evil and are a ready force to fight off the hordes in any dimension they dare cross but if all else fails you can bet you butt the mother F***ing DOOM SLAYER will come and help. After all the Doom guy's and Doom Slayer had their dimensions tainted and it is still unknown how.

* * *

Banter section(might be important)

Speaking of which where the hell is he I was expecting him to come help us seeing as its starting to infect and enslave the elemental nations thanks to Hanabi's stupidity.

Why should I add doom guy all you probably hear are his thought which are damn angry besides you got 1st INH Cade.

Cade is perfect but I feel like our war should have been over in second I mean were going up against literal medieval weapons.

Yea said medieval weapons and soldiers can use chakra thanks to Hanabi's experiments and orochimaru's left overs.

Still we could have just nuked them cleaned up the fall out and crap.

Yea try explaining the completely changed landscape to the Kage and the people who want to go home.

Just saying man your author ability needs work.

I know it does moron in fact I'll be improving till the day I die.

Besides why did I have to lose my invulnerability I hate having to put myself back together during combat.

Because if you did not die it would sort of defeat the purpose(Foreshadowing?)

Wait you just said foreshadowing!  
No I didn't.

Yes you did okay if your gonna kill me is it gonna permanent.

No, one because your one of the few OC's I made that I really like.

And two even though we fight a bit I still like having you around.

Sniff* Bromance scene Punch* After some intense brawling*

* * *

Okay everyone now its time to explain why no more space vehicles will be assisting. In 5 reasons. Bryan you first.

First the UNSC would hold a total advantage and did during the little battles of the war and the big one but the author felt it would be a nuisance to continue using them as cop outs for otherwise tough fights but my inter-dimensional strike flares will still work.

Second without satellites and real time data they will have to rely more on intelligence gathering the old fashioned way instead of using the data constantly being collected from space.

Three the current UNSC force after looking through my force not including dead wounded or killed in action since the start and final count that are on world and not civilian rest at…. 24,000,000 Soldiers now if I wanted I got billions of people retreated from the home universe and being stuck there but it would not seem right to just have… endless hordes of humans come your way. Yea not going the zombie apocalypse route backwards Author number 4?

Fourth Without Interplanetary support that means they don't have a near limitless supply of R&D, Weapons, Armor, Bullets, etc. Which means that from here on out the Factory's will be have to do delivery's luckily the Navy controls the Sea's but with demons coming around the air will be a lot more crowded and no I have not planned sea monsters that's up for debate.

Fifth Warthogs and other UNSC vehicles and equipment will be deployed less frequently keeping them closer to home for defense while sending proper ammo of course. But Replacements will be tanks from ye olde times Like the T26E4 Super Pershings and M1A2 Abrams and The Leopard II's Older aircraft will be joining the fray as well as they are easier to produce quickly but you will see a dramatic decrease in weapons and armament that UNSC based.

So is that about it author?

Yea but for all those readers if want to know something just ask I don't mind talking but till chapter 12 I'm gonna leave you hanging for a bit Bryan. Cade deserves some love after all.

Fine just make sure that when I come back I'm not dealing with amnesia or some shit.

The most overused plot device hell no you gonna remember everything but you gonna come back when your men are literally backed against a wall.

Fine till then see ya guys 1st INH Bryan K, Uzimaki Signs out*

I still got to work on chapter 12 damn but anyway ill see ya soon and yes I know its short but I will add onto this chapter as I see fit also im torn between just rewriting my previous chapters or just soldiering through then going back to fix it IDK well see till next time.


	14. Chapter 12 To Arms!

Chapter 12 To Arms!

"Show me man who will jump out of an airplane, and I'll show you a man who'll fight." General James Gavin

* * *

'thoughts'

"Conversation"

(Kami)

Zzt* Radio communication

POV Unit|Name|or both (This is the point of views of the particular person I will try to stay in character and keep it in the first person. However if you just see the name and no POV behind it will be from a onlookers perspective or 3rd person however it won't be perfect.)

Tactical POV (This is just an overview of current happening worldwide and what's going on while this is happening)

* * *

War Clock

0 years: 05 months: 24 days: 07 hours: 2 minutes: 12 seconds

POV 1st INH Cade

Location -Unknown-

Cade Breathed slowly as he entered the void 'I need help I had my suspicions but now I need to call for help we cannot handle this alone'

-one hour prior-

Location Home island

Shion followed cade as he walked the hallways of the base. The base in a frenzy as weapons crates and ammo crates started to line the walls and soldiers ran up and down the halls carrying weapons, medical supplies, etc. Cade continued saluting as he went until they made it to a large titanium airlock door.

"What is this?"

"This shion is something me and bryan came up with just in case something bad came something we could not handle alone."

"What-" Cade held up his hand and looked at her his face showed no emotion.

"You aren't allowed to know what I know about bryan yet and you cannot come with me at least until you understand what we are responsible for."

Shion nodded her head she looked ready to argue but she did not as she knew better. She would get nowhere with me when I'm like this.

I put my eye up to a scanner then put my hand on a scanner finally I entered a set of numbers and the door opened.

"Stay here shion and keep the base relatively calm while I'm gone."

"Yes sir."

I nodded as I entered the dark room and closed the door. Turning on the lights. It was a rather large room full of weapons and armor. Me and Bryan's personal R&D room. I walked past the crates and rows of weapons and weapons tables where guns still needed to be assembled. In the back was another door.

Using the same process the door opened into a small room with a single desk and a computer. Sitting down and powering it on the computer only said one word in a vomit green color "Password…\"

I entered my password and the computer opened into a small desktop window with three options. Ignoring the other two I clicked on the icon I was looking for. "Interdimensional Army Meeting Emergency!" The Icon Was a Simple red cross but had two grey swords in a cross formation behind it.

The screen Turned black and said "…Gate Opening prepare for travel T-minus 10 seconds…"

I closed my eyes and waited for the gate to take me to my destination the simple beep telling me I'm now being teleported.

-back to present-

I continued walking through the blackness and eventually made it to my destination a solid Steel door out in the middle of nowhere. I opened it and entered. Inside the room several of the Dimensional commanders were already there but many were still not there yet. Once they saw me they nodded and went back to talking to each other or just lounging.

The room was a large circular room that had dozens long tables with the chairs to accompany them. There were several levels and at the bottom was a podium and a large white screen behind it. I made my way up to the very top level other wise known as the soda and food level.

Time in this dimension was different for every 1 hour here was only one minite back in the different universes. This is so that if another hell dimension or universe was invading they could not do much damage quickly while tactics and discussions were made as it usually took 1 hour(if you're lucky)-150 hours to get everyone up to date and have a course of action once the meeting starts. Any commanders in this room had already got their soldiers mobilized.

About three minutes later and the rest of the commanders were sitting chatting or doing whatever they felt like doing till the meeting starts. I made my way to the front and the room went silent as I made my way down to the podium. My reputation was pretty serous I never called meetings in fact bryan was the one to call them. I was there as the people person as bryan had little care or tact when it came to political correctness but diplomacy was something he did well. When I made it to the podium I pulled a chip out of my armor and plugged it into the podium. The room went dark and the white screen turned black then laid out the Shinobi world map and the battle lines therein just before the demons attacked.

"Alright I assume you got my memo about Universe A-00?!" Cade said into an invisible microphone.

Nods came in response from around the room.

"Good now did you get Bryan's memo on universe J-04 and current events as of well yesterday?!"

Again nods from around the room some faces turning serious,=.

"Good I'm here to fill you in on what we learned after contact between bryan and you cut out. As you know I do not have the job of filling out or sending information dumps daily and don't have clearance too do so otherwise you would already grasp the reality of the situation." It was then a large women in the front stood up her chair making a loud squeaking sound.

She had long Brown hair Green eyes and a pretty face other than that I don't know as she wore heavy armor over her body like a cloak and thick gloves that had a letter for each knuckle. Her voice was sweet and soft but she had a reputation of not being able to control her tone so she may be happy but her tone come off as angry and vice versa.

"Excuse me 1st INH Cade do you believe that for a SECOND bryan is dead?!" she nearly yelled with a bit of anger…. I think.

"General Harrison if Bryan were dead we would know you would feel it we all would after all he has saved all of your asses through his travels at one point or another. Might I add that you would be dead General Harrison if it weren't for Bryan." My voice was calm and even but it still held a tone of calm down. I saw her posture soften and she sat down.

"I'm worried about him cade after all me and my world would not have survived if not for his intervention." Her voice no longer held any venom but worry and sorrow.

"You have a tendency to speak your mind and I bet everyone here has something similar to say about him. Cade I have to ask does bryan know yet?" A knight in the middle asked his helmet covered his face but again like everyone else they wore thick cloak like armor.

"He does not know yet he already has enough on his mind and what you mentioned if he knew might break him it's something I will tell him when he is ready." The knight nodded his head slowly as if to say I understand and said no more.

"Okay for now let's put Bryan out of our minds we need to talk about what I've learned I recorded everything since I got to universe J-04." I showed all the events I felt of relevance since i got there. As the video played and fast forwarded as various past scenes that eventually lead to the final recording which was hanabi or what was now a possessed hanabi as she nibbled on a skull speaking about the events that plagued Universe A-00 for the past few decades. The recordings ended and not a sound went through the room. For about an hour everyone stared at the now white screen. Cade finally broke the silence when he popped open a can of dr. pepper that was now starting to get warm.

"That's the problem folks I have at my disposal 18.3 million soldiers that are not wounded or dead. Hanabi did a giant chunk of my armys due to jutsu's and our fight to hold the land of Iron against attacks from all angles but the sea."

As if in response another general got up and walked down towards me unlike the rest the cloak like armor covered the general fully I could not even see its face even when the general stood within arm lengths of me. The general then pulled down the cloak to reveal a old man his snow white hair and beard fit the man's complexion of age a man worn by battles.

"General Ulysses It's been too long."

"Indeed Cade however you know very well that not just the DOOM Marines and the Doom Slayer can't keep up with how fast the demon and hell realms regrows in some of those damned places but we all know there are nine main hell dimensions all of which have something in for the many species and peoples of universe A-00." It was true for some ungodly reason The NINE as they were called had always been trying to influence and cause mayhem in the universe Cade once called home. Universe A-00 as of right now was being infected by another plague and it might be the last if it continues to consume it another universe would grow to take its place… eventually.

I only nodded and traded something with him. (Cigars for a very unique selection of books on a thumb drive. It makes for a good trade back in the UNSC trade cigars get good stuff if you know where to look) With that Ulysses walked back to his spot. I was a bit stunned as i expected a full conversation not the I got something to say, trade the usual "Goods" and walked back to his seat happy.

"Well back to the discussion at hand… I'm just gonna skip the Politics and Bull crap." 'Bryan's gonna hold this over me I'm the people person not the bum rush and be rude and leave damage in the process well if it weren't for the fact that bryan was the one that saved some of the asses of the various generals personally.

"I need some of you to assist me and the UNSC in Universe J-04 because Bryan has been incapacitated and behind enemy lines his condition is unknown and I don't know how long he will last." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife… or a sword. The real reason why Cade called them was not because one of the NINE dimensions of hell had invaded but because he was worried about a close friend. Not they would ever have to know.

In less than a minute the room exploded with questions directed at cade. 'Kami you better keep him alive other wise your gonna have pain coming for your directly.' Unfortunately for bryan the female generals he saved are quite clingy and lovey dovey which is why bryan did not stick around these meetings afterwards just because he did not need or want to be courted by his quote unquote "arranged marriages" Poor sod.

* * *

War Clock

0 years: 05 months: 24 days: 07 hours: 2 minutes: 12 seconds

POV Brigadier Wek J, Viniker (wreaker) POW

Status change POW-Active Duty

Location Yulary Prison Underground entrance

"Get that armory cleared out and take it into the prison we need to set up defenses!"

"Hooah!:

The prison had turned into a battleground as the guards that once guarded the prisoners and beat them daily were fighting together both Cat person and Human. Irony was the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend took the literal meaning when the Harpies started swooping in and dragging both sides causing both sides to turn all their attention and fire on them. The two Hogs small enough to get into the underground entrance where it was being set up defend the last checkpoints or last stand point. 1st INH Brawn was busy just trying to treat bryan along with kami who was giving brawn advice not like he needed it as he served 5 years in the 59th Combat Surgeon Corps. He knew what he was doing but that left The guards the prisoners turned soldiers again and the spec ops just outside covering the escape of any remaining souls unlucky enough to still be outside. The prison was filled with one ways and choke points the first being at the bottom of the stairs the prison had been built to repel invaders not repel prisoners on the inside. The winding hallways and usual lack direction was enough to get the most seasoned killed as such paths that dead ended were sealed off leaving one linear path. Claymore mines laid in strategic positions and behind some of the sealed corridors just for the lols some mine layers said and no one believed. 90% of the armory had been cleared and pushed back into the underground but he knew all too well that every bullet and shell they took will buy them another second of survival.

"Sir the armory is almost done being unpacked all that's left is auto sentry's and ammo we should have it emptied within the hour. Good what's the current status on reinforcements? The radio isn't helping much command is busy trying to deal with assaults on themselves personally the home island is prepping for a siege. Sir they said we may have to hold out for a week or longer."

I sat down mentally going over everything we had done and our inventory.

Ammo well we had more than we will ever use well probably die before we use it all.

Food we got enough for two meals a day for everyone for 3 weeks assuming our numbers don't dip then that may increase.

Ground we have 4 miles of prison cells and choke points but if we have to hold for a month those choke points are going to determine whether we live a little longer or die a little faster.

Water that's gonna be a problem if each solider takes the required daily intake were gonna run out in 4 days but our reserve could increase as we lose more men.

"Private get those auto sentry's out of the armory and get them set up. Yes sir!"

-25 minutes later-

"Sir we just need to move the remaining crates of sentry turrets and the armory will be cleared. Good once that's." I didn't finish as one of the lookouts yelled loudly. "ODST's Retreating down the steps I repeat ODST's retreating down the steps!" I ran over to the wall and grabbed a M6A1 AR and a bandolier of magazines running straight towards the opening. The ODST's retreating was understated they were flying as they bounded multiple steps not looking back. Once they reached the bottom they closed the Steel door that held the prisoners in at one point. One of the ODST's pulled out a detonator and clicking it explosions were heard and felt outside.

"What the Hell Mama Bear! That wont hold them long where is the first defense line? Your looking at it Brigadier Ruby." She took off her helmet and looked at me and our ragtag group of prisoners and guards. She pulled me down the hall and spoke in a whisper her radios turned off.

"Wreaker they wont last a few minutes we essentially got untrained militia guarding a practically unprotectable area." She spoke in a whisper and I replied in kind. "We were emptying the armory this is the leftovers since the armory is on the other side of that door." I pointed at the large steel door that was being braced with whatever the soldiers could scrounge up which was rubble. Sighing Ruby put her helmet back on. "We need to pull back. Understood ma'am." I saluted and yelled that we were pulling out. We ran as we still heard and felt explosions from outside.

"Say Mama Bear what the hell did you use up there? Oh just some cluster bombs. Well those aren't gonna stop for a while then."

Cluster bomb UNSC: The UNSC cluster bomb was designed to hit and destroy large amounts of infantry, damage or destroy structures or to provide temporary area denial to enemy forces. The cluster bomb has a total 5249 Micro bombs inside a larger bomb that spreads it out with its explosions while the micro bombs spread exploding at random intervals. The cluster bomb is Primarily used by UNSC ground forces compared to the UNSC Space force which the bomb was intended to be for. The cluster bomb was developed during the War with the created but was finished ironically 10 years after the war just before the war with the WTA it saw extensive use and remains one of the most prolific non biological non-nuclear weapons ever devised by humanity to date.

-Three hours later-

"Filagin we got to pull back now we can't hold here! We have to hold this location Viniker if they push us back this early will be annihilated by next week." Wreaker and his motely crew of one Bad ass ODST Commander 5 guards and 5 prisoners plus himself.

The strategy was outdated but simple the first line would be fortified least with just the soldiers that retreated from the gate once they pull back they fall back to a better fortified position with soldiers guarding and fortifying until the enemy is arrives then continue fighting till either the ammo is exhausted or tactical retreat all the while each position behind them gets more fortified the longer they hold out.

One of the Soldiers next to me slapped a mag into his M6A1 AR and yelled out "Last mag!" Simultaneously the rest of the soldiers started rotating to their last mags as well as me. "Viniker were pulling back! Roger leap frog guards first with me then you rinse repeat. Roger Semi auto save your rounds!" So we slowly fell back as the zombies and various other monsters stormed the halls. We made it to the edge of the choke point when I felt my leg get tugged and I fell over dropping my rifle. "Shit! Help me!" I drew my sidearm looking at what was holding me it was a slime and it was not going to let go. Several of the soldiers went half way though then fell back one solider came out carrying a modified juggernaut suit and a flamethrower and rain just parallel of me and sprayed his deadly load with a **FWOOSH!** I felt the slimes grip let go and a shriek came behind me as I lunged for my rifle It was then that I felt a pain that made me scream. As the soldiers dragged me I could not stop screaming where the slime had touched me it disintegrated the skin and some of the bones on my left leg and my toes were gone. As I was dragged up to a crate Mama Bear came over and did a once over it was worse than I thought. Where the slime touched was disintegrated but it was spreading I felt my body start to numb however.

"Doc? Son you won't make it your body is disintegrating least I can do is make it peaceful." With that he got up and ran to the sandbags clutching his rifle as he heard the cry for a corpsman. "Ruby you need to end it I can still feel it and I cant stand seeing it end it please." I was begging now the pain was numbed but it still hurt and as I watched my body start disintegrating right before my eyes I felt a wave of emotions.

"Wek please don't ask me to do this." Mama Bear AKA Brigadier Ruby J, Filagin was looking in pity at the body that was now slowly eating itself alive and she was torn about killing someone who was doomed to die anyway but ending it quicker… In the UNSC there is an rule that if someone who is fatally wounded asks for a mercy kill it is up to the solider being asked regardless of the decision the party asked cannot be court-martialed or tried in any court of law.

She pulled out her knife and put the point just behind my skull she would thrust up into my brain. "Wek take care of yourself up there." I nodded as all I felt was a sharp pain for less then a second and then nothing I was freed from my pain.

* * *

Yulary Prison camp underground

Brigadier Wek J, Viniker (wreaker)

Status: Active Duty

Status: Update Killed in action time of death undetermined.

POV Brigadier Ruby J, Filagin (AKA Mama Bear)

209th ODST Special Operations Corps

Location Yulary Prison Underground

Hold out time 3 hours 32 minutes 41 seconds counting up.

People say war is hell. Well when you work black ops you see more than most at least in my opinion. No matter how many times I have to mercy kill a solider it never gets easier. It reminds me that I'm human that I genuinely want to cry scream do anything but can't because I'm a solider and this is a war. Whether it be someone under my command or a random marine bleeding out I still have trouble doing it. Killing Is my business but sometimes business is too good and we lose those around us which is why I try to form limited friendships only within my unit and outside it. I have lost more friends than I can count sometimes wondering why of all the people who deserve to live why does it always include me. I took Viniker's dog tags in reverence he was a hero a hero who pioneered the explosive field in warfare and by some unlucky roll of the dice he was dying not even able to fight off the slimes acid as it slowly ate him I watched as he slowly crumpled to just a few bones and a completely intact skull. I would mourn later that's who we are… soldiers to the core and sanity is keeping the balance between friendship and death.

* * *

POV 1st INH Brawn

Hold out group Foxtrot

Location Yulary Prison Underground Line Foxtrot(Final line of defense)

Hold out time 1 day 17 hours 09 minutes 18 seconds counting up

Brawn sat on crate overlooking his comrade as he was still comatose. Kami sat on the other end wearing armor of pure white she was glowing as she sat and watched him. I kept my M134 Minigun right next me as I listened to the radio that was right next to me.

Zzt* This is Line bravo were still holding but we need ammo in the next twenty minutes or were gonna have to pull back! Zzt* I hear mama bears distinct voice as I was informed of what happened to wek.

Zzt* Copy mama bear ammo is already in route and should be arriving within a minute How copy? Zzt*

Zzt* I copy eta under a minute over and out! Zzt* I spoke up for the first time since we got down here.

"Kami why do you care so much about someone you would normally consider beneath you?" I watched her body language looking for an answer that I wouldn't find she had quite the poker face. She didn't look up as she responded but drew her sword out from its sheath no emotion showed on her face.

"He is different from any mortal I've ever met I know everything about him including things you don't know since he became my host and I am very impressed by how he never broke no matter what came his way he shrugged it off like it was another day in life." She looked up at me for the first time today her expression was one that was both angry and sorrowful. "Despite everything the UNSC put him through beatings, false accusations and even abandoning him outright in the field or betraying him… He never switched sides he never sympathized with the very enemy that the UNSC was fighting yet he could have easily done so." Kami now looked at me as if she was trying to judge whether or not I should live I did not blame her.

"Honestly I have no idea you being merged and like you said knowing everything about him- I want to know why you think he never switched sides Brawn I know why bryan didn't I want to know why YOU think he didn't" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath collecting my thoughts.

"I can only guess but here is my guess. Bryan was created by the WTA as the ultimate weapon against us but it backfired when cade and members of Squadron Foxtrot Raided the lab minutes after he was made from a test tube that created him you could say born but it wouldn't seem right." I stopped and collected my thoughts again Kami waited patiently. "Even though he was constantly betrayed or beaten he always had a small group of friends that me and the first inheritors protected sometimes directly and since your merged with bryan you should already know they are very much alive. However I believe the reason he never sympathized with the WTA if because he sensed something off about them and their motives as one of the many reasons he had but that's about it."

I sat waiting judgment from the goddess. She nodded and went back to watching bryan. I got up to check his vitals. 'Come on cade were gonna need your help soon.'

* * *

1st INH Cade

Location UNSC home islands Staging area Hotel

Yulary hold out time

Hold out time 1 day 17 hours 09 minutes 18 seconds counting up

War clock has been disabled permanently

D+1

Cade sat still in the very large Hanger/Dock underneath Mountain Battery 3. The naval convoys were being harried daily by flying demons and as such air support from home was becoming a daily routine with a total of 423 Pilots lost in just the amount of time since the Portal opened which was not a lot compared to the infantry losses and naval losses world wide.

With cade was the 1st marine expeditionary force.(For some background)

The 1st marine expeditionary force is a one of the most elite Field army's in the UNSC numbering at Just over one million strong. The motto of the marine expeditionary force being "If you can't go around it go through it." The 1st marines are comprised of battle hardened veterans and combat experts who have spent six or more years in the military and have been on a total of three drops or campaigns take your pick. They specialize in breakthrough and rear guard tactics. Being as they almost always are the first ones to charge head first they are the most modernized and one of the best equipped Field army's in the UNSC.

Cade only had 20,000 of the 1st marine expeditionary force with him there objective would not be a simple one. Break through no man's land and make it to Yulary and rescue the trapped soldiers. Problem was even though the home universe was cut off the others weren't and Cade was getting a little antsy waiting for his ally's to get here. He did not have to wait much longer as a dozen portals opened up on the far wall that had nothing on it.

Men and women starting pouring out of the portals, From medieval to just modern UNSC of 2379. Vehicles came to in the form of Russian T90's and American M1A3 Abram's tanks. After the final headcount plus my 20'000 plus another 80'000 for when we begin our landing we had upwards of 150'000 men which includes twelve generals.

"Cade what hardware are you bringing?" One of the general asked me Her name was Terry I don't have her middle or last name she was 6 foot 3 with a skinny build had brown hair and blue eyes and was pretty but she uses her beauty to her advantage in the field sadly it will not work here.

"I'm bringing the fleet you see in the harbor here to ferry us to the land of iron. Were also gonna have 24/7 air support thanks to the three carriers we have here."

"Anything else we should note before we start packing?" Another general approached his name was Verrik Taylor. He was the complete opposite of terry he had a muscular build had green eyes and always wore helmet that was made back during the early 21st century but I have no idea why he still wore it.

"Yea, I'm also packing three M213 "guardian" Command vehicles so be careful on where you unload as those need to get out first. I'm also packing six "grizzly" Tanks they will act as guards for the command vehicles. If there is room I'm gonna pack some Strykers if there is any room. One more thing this fleet is one way were gonna be beaching these ships once we make it there as they are gonna be turned into anti air and long range artillery forces should the need arise so pack what your gonna take but don't take anything you might not need or take with you except weapons and ammo you can leave behind for the navy boys. Understood!" Verrik Immediately went to work barking orders to his tanks to board the opened bays of the ships.

The fleet consisted of three large carriers capable of carrying 200 Pelican aircraft each as well as another 300 broadsword fighters. The carriers are two miles in length and half a mile in diameter and could carrier a small escort of pocket destroyers but seeing as it was one way they were ditched to lighten the load. The fleet also consisted of 21 missile cruisers, 10 Destroyers, 82 Anti-air cruisers and countless amphibious water craft as well as 40 Patrol Boats loaded for anti-submarine warfare and light anti-aircraft batteries just in case. It was overkill but ships were still sinking and countermeasures that work the best is a large amount of ships condensed to form a extremely large fleet.

-3 hours later-

 **Attention all forces you will be disembarking in 30 seconds if anyone isn't onboard they are getting left behind good luck and Godspeed!**

When the large doors opened we felt saw the fading early summer light come hell or high water we would make it to the land of iron get our men out and then turn around and start figuring what is going on the other nations. The navy and marine personnel looked back at the island they called home and they saw people lining the docks and flags flying high a send off to remember and one that gave the soldiers comfort.

* * *

Tactical POV

Status forces at Yulary are holding line bravo defense lines are being strengthened to extreme extents.

Only one naval ship has been destroyed a small destroyer but seaman have been killed by incoming fire by demon air forces by long range or short.

Close fleet tactic is deployed employing mass of ships close together to minimize chances of enemy boarding deter engagement.

Land of Iron's first defense line is holding but casualties mounting fast.

UNSC Calls all able bodied man and women to arms the UNSC home guards are instated for the first time.

UNSC factory's switch to older tech and gear due to ease of manufacturing, production and material costs.

Brigadier Wek J, Viniker(Wreaker) is Killed In Action during a tactical retreat.

UNSC 1st marine expeditionary force is deployed for rescue op Majority of forces are to remain on standby to plug any holes in the Land of iron defense lines.

UNSC Pilots discover that any aircraft will stall once they reach a certain height depending on the aircraft type.

Hi author here if you ave any questions want to point out some errors please PM i bid you farewell for now


	15. Chapter 13 WelpCrap

Chapter 13

"If You're Going Through Hell, Keep Going." Winston Churchill-

'thoughts'

"Conversation"

(Kami)

Zzt* Radio communication

POV Unit|Name|or both (This is the point of views of the particular person I will try to stay in character and keep it in the first person. However if you just see the name and no POV behind it will be from a onlookers perspective or 3rd person however it won't be perfect.)

Tactical POV (This is just an overview of current happening worldwide and what's going on while this is happening)

Warning: This chapter contains severe language...Maybe

* * *

POV 1st INH Cade

D+4

1st Marine Expeditionary Force

Location Somewhere east of the mainland/center port side rec room UNSC Jaeger.

It was still dark when the first attacks came. The first day saw scattered attacks but as the voyage continued the attacks became more constant and increasingly more intense. The airfields on the carriers were now constantly active. The pilots landing only to get fuel, ammo or both. The automated anti-air guns and manned anti-air cannons were now working overtime. The factory's were producing shells at the same rate or faster then they were being fired. The marines and allied infantry were doing limited duty outside but instead guarding the interior from the occasional saboteur that managed to get through the massive barrage of flak that filed the air. Even the ninja that joined were on edge as the consistent gunfire made it hard to get any rest.

I was busy constantly moving from location to location as every now and then some monster decided to make a nest of sorts and I got the job of cleaning them out. I was in charge of the carrier "Jaeger" Doc and Jyn were in charge of the "Hornet" and the remaining allied commanders were in charge of the last ship which ironically was the largest named "Enterprise". The captains of the three carriers was currently in orbit and the ship was manufactured in orbit unfortunately without the help of the orbiting ships they could no longer have premanufactured ships be deployed. So instead they had to grab from the reserves or use the naval shipyards… Which were now desperately trying to meet the requirements for armaments and new ships. It was now my down time which I only got one hour every six hours assuming I had no nests to clear. Which is when my soldiers usually came to inform me of current happenings and when messages from the other ships would be handed to me. However I got a surprise visitor in the form of naruto and kiba who's dog akimaru came following right behind him whimpering from what I assumed was the gunfire outside.

"Morning gentlemen how can I help?" I said tired. Naruto took the initiative.

"My clones are working overtime trying to help keep the interior clear but me and many of the other ninja feel it would be easier if we could use jutsu's." Naruto looked more exhausted then I have ever seen him Kiba looked tired as well. I sighed before gathering my thoughts to speak.

"Naruto your destructive jutsu's would leave holes in this ship I cant authorize it but you can use taijutsu and even have Kurama help you but not rasengan or private jutsu's I want to live through this but if you know any low impact jutsu's feel free to use them that goes for everyone." I looked from akimaru to kiba to naruto whose faces looked somewhat relieved.

"However don't use jutsu's inside any area's that might explode okay. The engineers are busy enough I don't want to have to re-purpose them to fixing catastrophic leaks." At that moment the ship rocked causing me to fall over. Another solider who got up grabbed a rifle from a nearby rack and looked out the door.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!?" several soldiers said at the same time.

"Sir you might want to look at this!" The solider who was looking outside went white with fear.

"I looked outside to be greeted by a small army of half human half snake like creatures coming straight at the door with incredible speed. They however weren't fast enough so they met the door instead of me as I shoved it with a loud **CLANG!** I locked it quickly and ran towards a locked door and the other side of the room and not wasting anytime to open the armory. Shoving the door open as the locks disengaged.

"Anyone who has Firearms training get something from in here then get in a line back out here!" I was annoyed because one I haven't slept in about a week I was frustrated. Two I was getting sick of fighting Lamia's, harpies, and succubi or any monsters really. Third I was now beyond reasoning due to the fact that I had been destroying their god damn nests.

The soldiers in the room ran in grabbed a kit and ran out flipping over tables and moving chairs out of the way. Naruto and kiba went in and grabbed a few bags of kunai and shuriken as well as a set of body armor that covered their whole body. I had to take off some pieces to give them mobility since they picked the heaviest set of armor possible.

As we were about ready were heard the loud bang of metal on metal hitting the door. We froze we heard it again and we scrambled to finish getting the tables in place while two soldiers went up to brace the door. Once we were ready the two soldiers who braced the door pulled back and jumped behind the makeshift cover.

"Yo cade might ya make sure we aren't getting killed?" I looked at the marine then looked to his partner and asked for a translation.

"He said next time this happens make sure you give some warning on what's going on." I shook my head exasperated by the fact that did not sound anything like what the marine just said.

At that second a bolt from the door got knocked off and we all went still all barrels pointing at the door or in kiba and naruto's case sat crouched behind a marine. With each **Bang** our fingers got more itchy we were watching as with each bang the door started knocking off a bolt that was holding the door. When the door finally fell over we did not show any sense of professionalism we let loose as gunfire of all types. When we stopped firing a small group of Lamia's Slithered through it only to meet a already ready set of soldiers fired another magazine into the opening. Each time one sides magazines emptied another wave would come in and the other side of the room would shoot at the opening.

After what felt like hours they stopped coming and a small group of Spartans ran through luckily their shields were active because we accidentally lit into them.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE ASSHOLES YOUR HITTING FRIENDLY'S!" We stopped firing and the Spartans walked forward the lead went up to me.

"Sir you alright? No, I haven't slept in uhhhh crap anyway sit rep? The damn harpy's dropped off the lamia's. We have dealt with them it seems at least for now they were trying something new although a group of them accidentally landed in the aft port side "Unstable Explosives Ordinance" area. Damage report? Minimal structural damage but we lost a reserve fighter bay good thing they were already gone though. What's the status of the fleet? We lost the destroyers "Pilco" and "Nina" As well as several Patrol Boats and over a hundred fighters we recovered over half the pilots otherwise we got no real tactical damage."

I looked around we were exhausted except naruto who ready to fight again. 'nothing like a battle to get that boy back into fighting shape.' "Jesus I'm gonna need a energy shot soon has the attack let up yet spartan? It's only getting worse sir even the fighters are struggling with all the enemy air units." Well I hope the other carriers are dealing better than we are.

* * *

POV 1st INH Jyn

D+4

1st Marine Expeditionary Force

Bridge tower 'Sniper nest Hotel' UNSC Hornet

Zzt* Echo 145 here! Jyn I got Fucking Snake people attacking me over to your southeast how copy! Zzt*

Zzt* I copy where are you exactly Echo 145?! Zzt*

Zzt* Just before the tree line hurry we wont survive much longer! Zzt*

I looked through my scope looking out at the position that echo 145 spoke of. Through my scope I saw a crashed pelican and a group of survivors fighting wildly against a scene from a fantasy sci-fi movie. I zoomed in breathed slowly the scope of my rifle stilled as I saw my first target. With a pull of my trigger and a loud **BANG!** The bullet met its target not even a second later. Rinse repeat.

Jyn was a trained sniper and close quarters expert. He was one of the newer First Inheritors but he had a big heart always being the father figure or big brother to others. Unlike Most First Inheritors he joined the UNSC at age 18 and went through officers training. He came out as a officer with a different view on how to run a unit. His unit was the most unique consisting of anyone who qualified in close quarters and long range marksmanship as well as having everyone in the unit having basic to surgical medical training. Jyn's relationship with the First Inheritors was lengthy as he gained the interest after he was promoted to Colonel.

I continued firing at the constant stream of enemy's as the marines pulled backwards. I ejected the magazine and started to reload the next mag when something grabbed my arm and started tearing at me. Desperately I shoved my hidden blade into the unknown creatures arm. I heard a loud screech of pain followed by small arms fire and then a thud.

Whatever creature was killed was of little concern as a stinging sensation in my arm took more immediate attention. A medic jumped over a few crates and sat next to me and started examining my arm.

"Jesus Christ sir how the hell did that thing not take your arm!" The medic was in full armor and the armor completely scrambled the voice making the medic sound like darth vader.  
"Just my luck I guess." I groaned it took everything I had not to scream.

"I can't fix this here come on lets get you into the bridge at least there's a Medical Center there."

I could not speak the stinging in my arm was really hurting now instead I just grunted. I was picked up and more soldiers rushed across the bridge balcony and continued with the fire missions while Jyn's team moved back inside behind him all looked paranoid as they kept twitching their rifles every time they heard something.

Jyn was takin through several doors and flights of stairs and into one of the many medical rooms on the ship the bridge was the least busy but had the worst injuries. Jyn was let down so he could be helped along instead of carried. The beds were full of soldiers that had seen way better days one solider had her leg literally held by the meat on her skin as a team tried to get the legs ligaments and meat reattached properly. The next bed contained a brutally mutilated solider his skin looked like it was melting off, his arms were gone and his legs looked like someone took a knife and tried to cut out pieces of his legs his stomach was in way worse condition. A medic stood next to him as the solider wheezed and coughed. He wouldn't make it. I looked forward I could not bear to watch anymore as the soldiers around them were being tended to or just given something to ease the pain of their passing.

The medic took me too a small bed midway through and told me to stay I felt lucky as my wound although really bad it wasn't hanging by its meat or had his bones pulverized. Then I heard a voice that made me cringe.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Jyn every time I seem to fix you up you always seem to get hurt again! Hello doc it isn't that bad go treat someone else." He saw the medic behind doc as the medic waved and ran back through the beds. 'Traitor!'

"Of all the people who could possibly be available it had to be you." Jyn joked.

"I swear to god one of these days you and bryan are gonna be the death of me!"

Doc was one of the older 1st Inheritors she was the 1st inheritors team medic and although kind and caring…most of the time she had a bit of a pet peeve when it came to both Jyn and bryan getting injured whenever they got together.

"Yo doc you mind not OW!" Doc was using more advanced equipment that did not require her to touch the wounds as she used an interface he could not see she continued to move her pointer finger in weird lines. "Doc please be easy on my arm or give me some painkillers or something. Your not a serous case compared to others Jyn." Doc's voice softened as Jyn looked around the room at the different cases from bad to hopeless. I felt like a jerk as I just sucked it up and dealt with it. Doc finished up her work and handed me a pill that I took quickly.

"Jyn you need rest and that's an order get back to the barracks your team also needs it from what I hear. We have been on sniper duty for uhh how long I can't remember? Jyn that only proves my point get downstairs." I did not argue as I stood up. As I left my bed it was sterilized and cleaned then I saw another solider carried on a stretcher his left was gone and bleeding profusely and the armor on his right arm was torn to shreds along with the skin underneath it. I continued to hear his moans as I continued walking. 'Good god if its bad for us the soldiers who are actually on the lines on the mainland are either dead or in serous trouble. He wasn't wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland

POV Master Sergeant Mako Rui UNSC Supply Officer

Forward observation post Duff …. Data change uploaded

Change complete UNSC emergency communication and critical supply center No.3

UNSC 107th Supply Corps 8th defense division

Center No.3 Hallways

The thumping of boots hitting concrete and the stacks of ammo and supply's that lined the cement gray walls left a dreary picture the run from the barracks was never a sight to see and the occasional opening of one of the many boxes for ammo was now becoming a more common sight to see as they ran along the long wide halls. The 1st through 20th defense division was hastily formed out of our forces while the rest were put to tasks that could fit their skills such as medics and radio operators and they were run ragged trying to keep communications coming and relayed to where they needed to go. The 8th was tasked with defending the trench lines and clearing them out along with the 9th 13th 15th 17th 18th 19th 20th. Every eight hours we would rotate out and each time less soldiers would walk by.

We continued running down the hallway up to the first steel door barricade which was open. Past this point was a large room that was converted to triage the moans and groans of all the soldiers could be heard along with the call for pain meds and tools. At the end of the triage center was another steel door which was also open next was another long hallway but soldiers and manned guns stood at the ready in case they broke through. We made it to the third and final door which had a officer standing next to the door control his right eye was bandaged and soaked red but he did not seem to mind it.

"Master Sergeant Rui Sir! At ease the 19th will be rotating out with you in 5 get yourselves prepared shits gotten worse since yesterday." We took up positions the door would take us into the trenches so we did our usual psyching up. Five minutes came and went way to fast if I might say so myself.

"Standby well let them through and let them brief you then you move understood! SIR YES SIR! Good standby to cover!" The double steel doors opened with a loud metallic clunk and groan. Outside was chaos as anti-air fire was going into the air and so many scattered gunfire noises made it impossible to determine what was firing. The 19th ran up through the trenches carrying and dragging wounded we took our helmets off in respect it was a unnatural ritual as we may end up just like them in the next 8 hours. It was after this the 19th Commander came up a large man with a scar running down his jaw his green eyes matched his green armor that was now covered in blood and mud.

"Rui I got several scattered squads out there if you could get them I would appreciate that but don't take any unnecessary risks. I'll see what I can do Peter how bad is it? It's getting worse Rui there really throwing everything at us you'll be working with the 16th today. Understood Peter get some rest well handle it as best as we can." He grabbed my shoulder as I turned around.

"The situation has gone from bad to a SNAFU to FUBAR watch your back those things have already breached a few areas we beat them out still they haven't breached this many areas before they are getting smarter." He let go I nodded my understanding and he followed his men through the hallway our company ran into the trenches ready to do the bitter 8 hour work.

The rain made the smell of death well for lack of a better term worse the ground was stained with blood and every few meters the remains of a solider long dead. We did not bother taking the dead inside to be properly disposed of anymore.

Zzt* Rui this is Private Jacobs of the 16th you read me?! Zzt*

We picked up our pace and ran towards the com signal low ranks never used radios unless something was wrong.

Zzt* Private where is your Captain! Zzt*

Zzt* He is dead fall back get back inside zzt overran us fall back fall bzzz now the- AUGH! Zzt*

Zzt* Private! Zzt* We stopped dead in our tracks the radio turned on again and we heard the yells and screams soon we heard it with our own ears.

"Shit what do we do now!" One of my company yelled out the rain was getting worse.

"We fall back and regroup at the door Charles tell command what's going on!"

"Yes ma'am! Everyone le-" I did not get a chance to finish my sentence as something came running towards us its figure to large to be human.

"Run now!" My men did not need to be told twice.

The rain made the trench cold and slippery as we ran we blind fired behind us not even looking. As we made our way back through the double steel doors. When we made it to the doors we saw on both side mounted 50. Cal machine guns and as soon as I passed they opened fire. It seemed we managed to attract a small army of creatures I shook off my daze and ordered my men to form firing lines behind the sandbags the sound of gunfire was now starting to get overwhelming and the smell of Gunsmoke, sweat, death, and rain was getting bad now. I banged on the steel door and activated the outer radio.

Zzt* Open up this is Master Sergeant Rui Open the doors Were gonna die at this rate! Zzt*

Zzt* The fuck what's your ID! Zzt* It wasn't the same officer that usually guarded the doors.

I mumbled something regarding his mother and how he liked to fuck her before I gave my ID.

Zzt* Confirmed You have thirty seconds to get in don't fuck around! Zzt*

Zzt* Understood out! Zzt*

"Everyone the doors are opening get your asses back inside or you are getting left outside!"

We ran inside the two gunners of the 50.'s shook their heads and yelled at us to run they would hold the enemy's off. The doors started closing as soon as the last of my men came through soldiers forming a firing line shot at anything that got to close for comfort. With one final **BANG** and **CLUNK** of the locks going into places. Almost immediately engineers started welding the door shut at the seams in an effort to slow the enemy down should they try to break through.

"Jesus Christ how the hell did they manage to knock out the 16th so quickly." No one spoke the 16th was formed mostly out of hazardous operations soldiers that rotated to supply duty. The fact that the men of the 16th were killed quickly enough to almost not get a warning out proved that these enemies were in fact getting smarter. "At least we got a rat tunnel that goes all the way back to the coast." We nodded as we all shook from the adrenaline rush.

3 days later

POV 1st INH Cade

D+7

Landing Zone 20 miles south of Port Taeko

UNSC Aircraft Carrier Jaeger one of the meeting rooms

"That's better than I expected all things considered." I just read the casualty and loss report and felt relieved that most of the ships survived. The meeting held us merry five generals and a UNSC Admiral. General Terry, General Verrik Taylor, Me, 1st INH Jyn, 1st INH Doc and admiral Harreld E, Edward.

"So Admiral what's the current status of your navy boys?"

"Well be fine since we don't have to worry about getting here and the fact we beached I have ordered any remaining fuel for the engines be rerouted to other areas. Aside from that Cade were good the enemy attacks have stopped at least for now."

"I am not sure for how long though… Cade we should leave some forces here were only 20 miles south of the nearest allied port."

"I concur Cade some forces need to stay here to guard the ships even though we may not use them to ferry us anywhere."

"Generals I am touched that you would suggest that but trust me my boys can hold these ships if not well…" Admiral Harreld trailed off.

"Doc, Jyn your awfully quiet isn't there anything you want to add?" The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Jyn and I have been keeping up with communications and the situation is Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. The frontlines have retreated to the underground tunnel. We lost all the trench lines. I think we should send a small task force forward and reinforce Yulary while the rest clean out the underground bunkers and the trench lines. When that is done they head to Yulary to reinforce us. I also agree with the generals we should leave a force but not a large one as they would just get in the way."

I looked at Jyn and he nodded in Doc's direction.

"Okay here is what were gonna do we are gonna leave force of 1000 men to help defend the ships here." I looked towards the Admiral. "It will be up to you how you distribute them. Aye Sir! Now for our remaining forces that are not wounded or otherwise our objective has to change. We head to the port north of us and use the rat tunnels to get to the areas affected by the enemy." I looked toward doc. "1st inheritors Doc, Jyn and I along with 10 pelicans of our best men and supplies will assess and deploy at Yulary. Any questions?"

"General Terry stood up." 'good god not another lovey dovey one.'

"I got only one how are WE supposed to fit the command vehicles you brought inside your tunnels I can see it barely fitting our tanks but your Command vehicles just won't fit." I sighed in relief.

"A good question the entrance to the tunnel is large enough to take them to the first area which is deep and very wide from there they can assist the communications stations by helping to flow traffic properly." Terry sat down and nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Good Jyn, Doc we leave as soon as your ready and we get our company of soldiers put together. The rest of you Leave when your ready Godspeed." With that we all went our separate ways.

-30 minutes later-

"Ladies and gents were doing preflight checks standby." Us three 1st Inheritors went into one pelican which we shared with 13 others minus the pilots and gunners.

"Preflight checks complete were taking off hope you guys got strong stomachs because things might get hairy." One of the soldiers who sat across from us looked troubled. "Son you alright you look sick? I'm fine sir you know something sir? What is it? No matter how many times we deploy I always wonder will this be the last time? I have been doing this for ten years now but my nerves still go haywire until we get outside those doors." I looked at the solider Doc beat me to the punch first. "Son how many drops does this make for you? I don't know lost track a few years ago." Doc punched me then looked at the solider with a motherly look. "If you survive this your taking R&R and that's an order from a superior and medical professional. Doc we can't stop him from doing what he wants I- Are you arguing with me Cade? Just trying to give him a choice. I am the only 1st Inheritor that chose to go to school and base my life on saving lives as well as studying the human psyche. Commanders!" We stopped bickering before we got started and looked towards a bulky solider who gestured to the soldiers around them. "Sorry we rarely disagree or argue but its stressful with how many troops we have and how many are just out of reach just miles above us. I feel like we're back in the days when humanity was backed against a wall for a third time." No one spoke an eerie silence filled the air no one forgot the terrible losses and horrific atrocities committed by both sides.

The Co-pilot walked back into the bay. "I heard you guys talking were gonna be moving slow because were using active camo generators well make it to Yulary in one piece but some idiot decided to put a battery way to large for the pelicans to use so were heavier than we should be, So were going even slower still. Anyway you guys you should know that even among higher ranks there is still arguing and bickering they don't agree on everything like you seem to think if they would not be doing there jobs think about that will ya." With that the co pilot walked back to the cockpit.

"Well anyone got a good story to pass the time?" One of the soldiers joked getting a chuckle out of everyone.

Things went smoother after our little squabble and we settled down each of telling story's most funny to try and relieve the tension. The radios Squawked as we spoke the irony of the situation was of the 160 soldiers and 40 pilots and crew it was very likely more than half would never go home. As the trip went on the conversations died down as we sat in the red-lit bay and the silent of the engines continued.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are 10 mikes from our destination perform final checks were gonna do a flyby then drop you off." The flight commander spoke over the speakers.

"Alright Gentlemen your dropping into pitch-black night as it is a new moon. My advice get yourself and the supplies secured and get inside the tunnels before the enemy overwhelms you your supplies also contain long range radios that will connect you directly to the home island. Cade we have to slow down give the briefing."

I stood up and turned on the holographic display.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen as the wing commander said we don't have the moonlight to help us tonight so use thermals and night vision. The enemy forces are unknown but expect slime's and lamia's for sure. Now each of us have three weapon types on our person at least a flamethrower for your wrist a projectile weapons and a plasma or incineration weapons." At that moment a few of the soldiers got up and grabbed a box from overhead, Opened it and started equipping the wrist flamethrowers. Now the tunnels are not mapped but assume the men down there are scared so I will say this DO NOT FIRE at friendlies. Lastly I don't need to remind you but the supplies are key to the continued survival of the soldiers down there the supplies are top priority understood. Alright lets give hell marines! OOH RAH!"

-10 minutes later-

"Flyby complete were gonna drop you off at the entrance boys were only staying twenty seconds so Get The Fuck Out and give our regards to the monsters."

"Can do!" More than one of us yelled as we jumped and dragged the crates off the pelicans the gunners were firing madly. "Alright we got it wing commander go get out of here!" I yelled into the mic as the sound around me felt like it would envelope me.

We dragged the crates through the entrance way as soldiers provided cover to behind us as flamethrower units were burning the tunnel in front of them.

Zzt* Cade I need to reload my flamethrower im low on fuel!" Zzt*

We barely reached the bottom of the stairs when we started firing into the darkness our thermals picking up enemy's galore.

Zzt*"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST HOW THE FUCK!" Zzt* One of the flamethrowers yelled as something started trying to yank his helmet off. 'We got a long road ahead.' Cade thought to himself.

Meanwhile

POV 1st INH Wesley (A/N you thought I forgot about the other 1st INH's didn't you?)

Land of Waves Great Naruto Bridge

On one side of the bridge the small wave garrison 3 battalions of UNSC riflemen and a tank platoon. The Island was quickly subdued and fortified as the forces had no love for the shinobi who were left to guard the island. That was one month ago as the island was silently reinforced and stockpiles of supplies and bunkers were built. The soldiers who only had one way communication with home via the aircraft carrier that sat in port. One of the many things that have kept the forces morale up the past week has been 1st INH Wesley.

Wesley is the newest 1st INH replacing a retired 1st INH. Wesley was the most qualified for the job and selected by Bryan and Cade to replace the retired 1st INH. Wesley was selected due to not only being a highly intelligent lone wolf but also a bit of a Pyro as he had the tendency to deal with problems with either explosives or firepower. None the less Wesley is a excellent commander who leads and deals with things from the front lines.

Needless to say the one way into the island "The Great Naruto Bridge" still stood riddled with shell craters, Broken barriers, and a ruined Scorpion tank. Air attacks were rare too but attacks across the bridge happened at least twice to three times a day.

"Commander Wesley! What is it Private Gibly? Word from the home island says their sending us a fresh battalion to reinforce and relieve some of our forces I was told to give word to you. Thanks private go get some chow next attack should be in…" Wesley looked at his watch. "1-3 hours I need you to help me with this 105mm gun here." Wesley tapped the metal artillery piece. "See ya later sir. Take car of yourself private." As the solider walked away Wesley went back to looking through his helmet visors zoom across the bridge. Less than a minute later a truck came by.

"Sir the C4 you requested? Ah finally move it behind that barrier there all I need to do is talk to Tazuna speaking of which where is he? I'm right over here had to use the restroom while I could."

Tazuna hadn't changed much other than the fact that his hair and beard were a snow white color he still looked the same as he did when naruto guarded him on the wave mission.

"Well Tazuna I got a question and you may not like it. I'm a bit worried what are you planning." I leaned against the artillery piece and took of my helmet. "I want to destroy the bridge."

The air become so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

Okay this is gonna be my last chapter for a while as I hit a writers block on where to go… I will continue this story though and finish it as it is one of my goals so stay tuned.

P.S. COLLEGE ENGLISH SUCKS AND MAY IT BURN IN THE FIERY PIT FROM WHENCE IT CAME!

P.P.S Im not kidding it sucks.


End file.
